The Reincarnated Soul of the Moon Princess' Brother
by Saranghae Tenshi
Summary: While trying to be Turtle Titan, Mikey helps out Serena, who came to New York for vacation with her best friend Naru, by getting her purse back. What they didn't know was that this would be the start of a beautiful friendship that will reveal a past soul resting within Mikey. - bigbro!Mikey lilsis!Sere evil!Inners/Endy later on - 2003TMNT that starts in Tribunal - slow updates ㅠㅠ
1. The Beginning Of A Beautiful Friendship

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

AN: Here there, this WAS shikarimon. I changed my name due to some things… Anyways! I feel like I need to find a pace again in writing fanfics. This story popped up when I was watch TMNT and Sailor Moon with my friends. XD TMNT will be within 2003-verse and Sailor Moon is NOT the one that is _CRYSTAL_. It WILL be my first time doing a TMNT and I hope I do it justice. I also hope I will have time to write this story in a normal pace. m(_)m Thank you for understanding.

* * *

 _ **\- Male's POV –**_

"Here's your purse lady," said a male's voice.

It was a quiet night and if you look closely, you could see a silhouette jumping rooftop to rooftop. It was then that the silhouette heard a female's voice yelling about a robber that he sprung to action. The silhouette brought out a grappling hook and made it grip onto a TV antenna. Thinking it was sturdy, the silhouette swung out to catch the thief, revealing himself as a turtle. A big MUTANT turtle! That had an orange-color bandana. This turtle took out the robber, but unfortunately, the turtle's hold on the antenna snapped and sent him to the ground. Shaking his head, he got off the ground and walked over to the purse. He then turned towards the running woman, now identified as a teenage girl, and smiled as he passed the purse to her arms. "No need to thank me," said the giant turtle.

"Uh… I guess that is alright," said the girl, "Wha- I mean… Who are you?"

"Me? I am your nighttime superhero," said the turtle, "Just call me the Turtle Titan!"

 _ **\- Female's POV –**_

'This was NOT what I wanted on a Friday night trying to get a pizza for my best friend and me before going back to Japan with her,' thought a female as she walked into the quiet night.

This female was dressed in jeans, a tee featuring her favorite anime, a red jacket, and some tennis shoes. She also had sparkling blue eyes that sometimes, unknowingly to her, turned silver. Having her golden blonde hair up in two balls and flowing pigtails, the girl continue to trek to the pizza place that her best friend told her about until a nameless robber stole her purse! Shouting after the thief, she ran to get her purse back until a big _SOMETHING_ took down the robber and was now holding onto her purse. The big thing was the giant turtle as he turned around and talked to her. 'Now, this is way passed weird,' thought the girl.

 _ **\- Now –**_

"A superhero," questioned the girl, "Then where is your costume? All superheroes in the comics have a costume!"

"I was getting to that," said _Turtle Titan_ , "I just haven't decided on a- Wait! Did you say comics?!"

"Well yeah," said the girl, "Comic superheroes always have a costume of some kind."

"I LOVE COMICS," shouted _Turtle Titan_ , "And I'm surprise that you aren't yelling away from seeing me!"

"I've seen weirder in Japan," said the girl, "Besides, you don't SEEM evil."

"Evil? Moi," questioned a grinning _Turtle Titan_ , "I am never nor have I have been evil!"

"Well, that's good then," said the girl, "My name is Serenity Usagi Tsukino. But my American friend calls me Serena, Japanese friends call me Usagi."

"Nice to meetcha," said the _Turtle Titan_.

"Will you be going to tell me YOUR name," questioned Serena.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you my secret identity," said _Turtle Titan_ , "Remember? I'm a superhero!"

"But you aren't in costume," exclaimed Serena.

"Good point," said _Turtle Titan_ while thinking, "Oh alright. I'll tell you."

"Yay," said a smiling and clapping Serena.

"My name is Michelangelo," said _Turtle Titan_ while chuckling at Serena's antics, "But my bros call me Mikey."

"Bros," questioned Serena, "As there are more than you?"

"Uh… Well," stammered Mikey.

Saved by a ringing of a phone, Mikey saw Serena pick up her cell phone and answered. Mikey looked at Serena while she talked to whoever was on the phone with her, thinking that she would be a great friend to have. Serena smiled at Mikey as she hung up. However, the night ended for the two as Serena had to get back to her best friend and Mikey went back to trying to get an outfit together. Before Serena left before Mikey, Serena gave Mikey her phone number and said, "Keep in touch!"

'I think I will,' thought Mikey as he disappeared towards his friend's antique shop for a costume.

 _ **\- Christmas Eve –**_

"No collar," said Mikey as he found an orange tabby cat, "Hm… Come on. You'll be nice and warm in here."

On Christmas Eve, Mikey was dressed in warm pants, a warm fleece shirt, a jacket, and an orange hat and scarf. His other brothers didn't know where Mikey got the warm scarves and hat that they didn't have before, but Mikey just told his brothers that it was an early Santa Claus gift. For now, Mikey was out playing in the snow and found an orange cat when his phone rang. "Hi Sere," exclaimed Mikey in his shell-cell.

"Merry Christmas Mikey," said Serena.

"How is that cat of yours behaving," asked Mikey.

"She's just the same as always," sighed Serena sadly, "Never once letting me have time to myself since she gave back my memories after THE fight."

Mikey nodded as he listened to his new friend's plight. During the months where Serena went back to Japan and Mikey stayed in his city, the duo rigorously tried to stay in contact. It was one day that Serena cried on the phone after Mikey answered to tell the turtle-in-orange her Swiss-cheese memories, the dying after destroying an evil queen called Beryl, and NOW fighting once again against monsters called Cardians. Mikey, after he looked around that day that none of his brothers followed him to his secret place, tried to cheer Serena up. But, it was a bit hard to do when he and Serena were far away from each other. "So, is this Chibi-Usa girl still bothering you," questioned Mikey.

"Thankfully no," said Serena, "But she always tries to take my time with my boyfriend."

"Harsh," said Mikey, "How about hanging with Naru for a while?"

"I just might do that," said a pondering Serena, "So, Mikey? What are you doing now?"

"Me," said Mikey, "I'm out of the lair and looking around the toy store window!"

"Always stay yourself, Mikey," said Serena as she chuckled at the response.

Mikey was about to respond, but he heard some shouting in an alleyway, where a truck full of toys was parked. Mikey told Serena what was going on and wished her a 'Happy New Year' before hanging up. In Japan, Serena placed her phone in her purse and told her mom that she will be hanging out with her friend Naru for a while as she left to get some much needed fresh air.

 _ **\- Four Months Later –**_

"Serena," said a hurt Mikey on the phone.

"Mikey," exclaimed Serena, "Are you alright?"

"No," said Mikey, "The Foot Clan found the lair. I don't know if my bros are still alive. And sensei!"

It has been months, but Mikey and Serena spent their break times to call each other and update on what was happening in the other person's life. Mikey found out that Chibi-Usa was supposed to be Serena's future daughter. Serena found out that Mikey's eldest brother left to find himself because he was being more aggressive. Mikey did reassure that his big brother was still somewhere inside all that anger and aggression though. But now, it seemed that the enemies of Mikey's family found his home and attacked him, his sensei, and his other two remaining brothers. In an attempt to escape, Mikey ran with his orange tabby cat to one of the vehicles the family owned and drove off, but was being followed. Mikey barely escaped the damaged vehicle with his cat and faked his death while he called Serena and updated her on what happened. "Mikey," questioned Serena, "Do you still have the crystal key that Sailor Pluto told me give you?"

"Yeah," said Mikey, "And I have no idea why she told you that."

"Me either. But! I think you should use it and get to safety," said Serena, "I don't wanna lose someone who I see as my big bro."

"Big bro," chuckled an amused Mikey, "Does that make you my little sis?"

"I-If you see me as one," said an embarrass Serena.

"Don't sweat it Serena," said Mikey, "One magic getaway with Klunk coming up!"

 _ **\- In An Underground Building –**_

"So, where's Mikey," asked a Brooklyn male voice.

"Yeah Leo," asked another male's voice.

"I-I," stuttered out another male's voice, "I couldn't find him!"

"WHAT," shouted the other two voices.

* * *

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi

AN: So, I placed Donnie and Leo together with Serena in the polls too because I want to know if I should just let the two be together with Serena instead of one or the other. That's why there are kind of repeats about who Serena would end up with for the turtle. I'm trying to make it as Serena being a little sister to Raphael in the later chapters too. If one or the other is with Serena, then the other turtle will see Serena as a little sister too!


	2. Time Stream Mess! Reunited Brothers

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

AN: I gave Sailor Pluto a bit more power over the time stream, such as bending time and such that you will read in this chap. ^^;

* * *

"Big bro," sang Serena, "It's time for school~!"

It was two months since Mikey was transported to where Serena was in Japan. As he was adjusting to Japan by the help of Sailor Pluto, Mikey was wondering if his brothers were alright without him. Sailor Pluto showed Mikey and Serena that all was well, but showed that Mikey's brothers were wondering where he went. Sailor Pluto then enrolled Mikey into a school that was catered to demons and sorcery, and to make sure that he had someone with him, she also made Serena go to the same school. Sailor Pluto even made it so that Mikey and Serena were living in the same apartment near the school, with Serena's parents' consent. Now, Mikey was waking up while Serena was getting her last school things together. "Why does school have to be so early," complained Mikey.

"At least we are together," said Serena, "And look! The school is helping me try not to drain myself when I use the Silver Imperium Crystal."

"You can just call it the Ginzuishou," said Mikey, "I am still getting the hang of speaking in Japanese."

Serena just ignored Mikey as she walked out of his bedroom. Mikey was still the cheerful sunny self, but sometimes, he wondered if he would see his older brothers again. Getting up and going out to the kitchen to cook, for he did not want any food poisoning from Serena, Mikey saw Serena relaxing while watching TV. "So," started Serena, "Are you going out to fight crime?"  
"Yeah," said Mikey, "Turtle Titan can't be rusty when he goes back to the States!"

"Do you need me to come with," asked Serena.

"Nah," said Mikey, "Not tonight."

Oh how Mikey regret saying that to Serena. As day turned to night, Mikey was beaten and taken away by a wooden person. He woke up with a splitting headache and was wondering where he was. Seeing the door slowly opening, Mikey walked out and saw something he thought wouldn't be possible at all. He saw his three brothers!

 _ **\- Another Room Before All The Doors Opened –**_

"Where are we," asked a male voice.

"Wherever we are," said a Brooklyn male voice, "We're locked in."

In this particular room, there were three turtles… three GIANT turtles. One was wearing blue, another red, and the last purple. All the three turtles remembered were that they were fighting and got beaten. As the red one almost punched the door to their room, the door slowly opened. The three turtles looked at each other and walked slowly out of the door to see their weapons floating in mid-air. They heard another door open and were surprised to see who it was. "Mikey," shouted the three turtles as they hugged the one that got out.

 _ **\- Present Time –**_

"Leo! Donnie! Raphie," shouted Mikey as he hugged his brothers.

"It's Raph," said the red-wearing turtle as he slightly hit Mikey over the head for the nickname.

"Mikey, where the shell have you been," asked the one in blue.

"Were you here the whole time," asked the last one.

"Nah bro," said Mikey while not wanting to give anything else away, "But I wonder what is going on."

Before anyone could give an answer, four more people came out of another door: an African American male, an Asian, a blonde-haired girl, and a male wearing brown. All eight looked at each other and started to pull out their weapons. Before a fight came out to the eight, they started talking and questioning each other. Once it was clear that everyone was not an enemy, everyone held their weapons in a non-violent way. "What are you," asked the girl.

"That's kind of a long story," said the blue one.

"We're ninjas," said the red.

"And turtles," said the purple.

"Ninja turtles," said a happy Mikey.

"This is Raphael," said the blue one who placed a hand on the red-wearing turtle, "Michelangelo."

"Over here," said Mikey.

"Donatello," said the blue one, which the purple one nodded, "And I'm Leonardo."

"Greetings Leonardo," said the girl, "I am Joi."

"Adam," said the one in brown.

"Feragi," said the African American.

"Tora," said the Asian.

Once the greetings were done, all eight decided to look around to see exactly where they were. They walked until they came upon double doors. Not knowing what else to do, the eight pushed the doors opened and walked through. They looked around in the darkness and found out that the doors they came in through disappeared! Mikey started to become scared and cried out for a door. Another set of double doors magically appeared after Mikey asked for doors. The rest felt very tense and opened the new doors. Upon walking in, they were greeted by a lit room and four people dressed up as…"What the shell," exclaimed Raph, "Four Shredders?!"

"This doesn't look good," said Donnie.

'I wish that I still had my crystal key,' thought Mikey.

The four 'Shredders' introduced themselves as the Ninja Tribunal. They told the eight to battle each other or all of them die. The four turtles and their new friends barely battled each other and started talking too. Everyone really didn't want to fight each other. Upon that agreement, the eight tried to attack the Ninja Tribunal. The Ninja Tribunal questioned the eight on their decision. What happened next made everyone confused, for the Ninja Tribunal stopped their attack and told them, "You have been judged. All eight of you have passed the first trial."

"Okay," said a questioning Leo as all of them walked up magic steps and out of the room.

Everyone looked around and was surprise to see them on something moving. While the fog lifted, the eight saw themselves on a boat. Everyone was surprised about being on a ship. It was Donnie who pointed to land. The rest looked at what he was pointed, but it was Mikey who groaned as Joi said, "My friends. Welcome to Japan."

"What," shouted Mikey, "But that's where I…"

"Where you what, Mikey," asked Leo.

"Uh…," started Mikey, "Never mind."

"No, shell-for-brains," said Raph, "You've been gone for months and we just found ya here of all places."

"Yeah, Mikey," said Donnie, "Tell us where you have been!"

Suddenly, a ringing of the phone was heard. Mikey blinked and laughed awkwardly while he grabbed something from his pocket. Everyone saw that it was a working cell phone and that Mikey moved away from everyone to answer. On the other end, the turtles heard a female voice asking where Mikey was. Mikey told the voice that he was shanghaied by some Shredders. The female voice sound skeptical, but another female voice, much older sounding, started to talk to Mikey. The brothers tried to hear what the conversation was because they definitely wanted to know what was going on. The three looked at each other and an agreement was made. The three would try to get Mikey to talk about who he was talking to.

 _ **\- With Serena –**_

"You got shanghaied," questioned Serena, "By Shredders?"

It was another day and Serena was surprised to see that she was back at her parents' home and not at Mikey's and her apartment. She saw that Chibi-Usa was also present and telling Serena to get her butt to the Hikawa Shrine for a Sailor Scout meeting. Serena shifted through her memories and saw new ones about dream mirrors being taken or something and that Mikey sent her Klunk through Pluto's magic instead of both of them getting out safely. Serena then told Chibi-Usa that she would be there at the meeting soon… that she had to make a phone call. When Serena was alone, she called Mikey up and asked where he was. "Yeah," said Mikey, "I'm like on a different part of Japan."

"They DID know you were in Japan right," asked Serena.

"I have no clue," said Mikey, "But my bros are here."

"Am I to guess that you will be moving back to the States," asked Serena.

"I don't know about that yet," said Mikey.

As Mikey said that, Sailor Pluto opened up a portal and stepped towards Serena. Serena told Mikey that Pluto was here and that meant talking. Smiling at her princess, Pluto took the phone from her and told Mikey that he is now being home-schooled while he stays with his brothers. Mikey then asked why, and Pluto just said that all will be revealed later. Mikey threw his hands in the air while talking to Pluto and hung up. "So, does this mean that I am too," asked Serena as she got her phone back.

"No," said Pluto, "You will still be going to the school, but with the new enemy…"

"So long normal life," sighed Serena sadly, "And hello to Sailor Moon."

* * *

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi

AN: So, I placed Donnie and Leo together with Serena in the polls too because I want to know if I should just let the two be together with Serena instead of one or the other. That's why there are kind of repeats about who Serena would end up with for the turtle. I'm trying to make it as Serena being a little sister to Raphael in the later chapters too. If one or the other is with Serena, then the other turtle will see Serena as a little sister too!


	3. The Dream Mirror! What's Wrong Mikey?

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

'I know that I missed my bros,' thought Mikey, 'But I miss my room. I miss Klunkie. I miss little sis…'

It was the beginning of being an acolyte for the Ninja Tribunal. Sure, last night, Mikey was reunited with his father and sensei, Master Splinter, but he was thinking that he wasn't there to protect Serena from the new evil that had showed up in Japan. Of all places, he had to be kidnapped to go to a different part of Japan just to train for this unknown evil that was coming. The ninja tribunal wasn't even forthcoming about _WHO_ this evil was either! 'I can't believe this,' thought Mikey, 'But I am starting to miss school of all things!'

"Ancient One," said Leo, addressing a short fat man and breaking Mikey's thoughts.

"I will assist Hisomi-Shisho," said the Ancient One.

The eight acolytes looked on as some shrugged their shoulders. Mikey, however, felt like there was something else going on at this very moment. When the Ancient One was done explaining, Hisomi looked around to see who would be trying to get across the bridge first. They did, however, get a shock from Hisomi that went across the bridge without a sound. "Incredible," said Feragi.

"That did NOT just happen," said Donnie.

"All things are possible," said the Ancient One, "When mind, body, and spirit are harnessed to complete the same task."

"That did NOT just happen again," exclaimed Donnie.

Everyone was quite shock still until the Ancient One said that one of them volunteered to try crossing the bridge. The others looked on around, but it was Mikey who was chosen to go across the bridge. Leo and Feragi did step up to try, but they were denied. Mikey groaned when he thought that he was going to make a fool out of himself, yet no one was would know what would actually happen with Mikey. Mikey tried to focus and was glowing orange as he attempted to walk on the bridge. The others looked on in surprise about the glowing Mikey, but it was there and then that something happened! Mikey stopped glowing as he groaned in pain and fell backwards on the bridge, making a sound. "Mikey," shouted the three brothers.

"Move it," shouted Leo as everyone saw a blue dragon come up from underneath, "Mikey needs our help!"

 _ **\- With Serena –**_

'Why am I always targeted,' thought Serena as she saw her dream mirror right in front of her.

It was a normal day for Serena. She would have went to see her boyfriend, but decided to just walk around in the park. Looking around, Serena was content as she sat on the park bench. Well, she WAS content until a person with pointy red hair came to her. Serena was weirded out and was about to go, but the person in front of her changed into one of her enemies! That enemy started to countdown that now led to her dream mirror out of her body. "Now let's see your beautiful dreams," said the person.

"Hawk-eye stop," shouted a female voice as two people showed up.

"What has gotten into you Fish-eye," said a male voice as he tried to stop her.

"Release me Tigers-eye," shouted Fish-Eye, "Release Sailor Moon Hawk-eye!"

"Sailor…" started Hawk-eye.

"Moon," questioned Tigers-eye.

While the three were arguing, a laughing clown voice came into the park. The three looked around to see another monster. The clown monster then took over and was now looking into Serena's dream mirror, making Serena scream out in pain. The clown stopped and commented that there was no Pegasus in her dream mirror. He then went to attack the other three, but his attack actually shattered Serena's dream! "Oh no," exclaimed Fish-eye, "Oh no, her beautiful dream!"

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"Gah," shouted Mikey in pain before falling into unconsciousness.

"What the shell is wrong with Mikey," asked Raph.

"How should I know," asked Leo, "Donnie, try to check on Mikey while we deal with big blue scales over here!"

"I'll try," said Donnie.

"We will help," said Feragi.

"I wonder what is wrong with the little orange kappa," said the Ancient One.

 _ **\- Astral Plane? –**_

"O…K…," muttered Mikey, "I was doing fine with focusing, I think. Then, I felt pain, and now am in a white room…"

For sure, Mikey was training with his brothers and the Ninja Tribunal when he felt a pain. He didn't know why he felt pain when he was perfectly healthy. Mikey looked around and saw something shiny in the corner. Walking carefully, he touched the shiny item, which now looked like a piece of crystal. That crystal shone more until… "Serena," shouted Mikey.

"Ugh," groaned Serena.

"Come on Little Sis," said Mikey, "Wake up and tell Big Brother Mikey what happened."

Serena groaned again as she blinked to open her eyes. Bleary eyes stared up at Mikey as Mikey smiled in relief. Serena tried to sit up, but she was still in pain after what happened to her dream mirror. At least in this world, she had Mikey with her again. Hugging Mikey, Serena said, "I missed you big bro."

"Me too little sis," said Mikey, "But can you tell me why you arrived here worse for wear?"

"It was the Amazon trio and a clown monster," explained Serena, "I don't know what happened because the next thing I know was that my dream mirror was shattered and here I am!"

"Maybe the pain I felt was yours," murmured Mikey.

"What was that," asked Serena.

Mikey explained to Serena that he was doing some training until he felt a small pain. Then he made a mistake of making a noise and the last thing he remembered was excruciating pain before blacking out and winding up here. Serena looked kind of sad that she caused Mikey unnecessary pain, but Mikey just hugged Serena in comfort and said it wasn't her fault. The two smiled and then looked around again. "Maybe it's the astral plane like what Master Splinter always talked to me and my bros about," commented Mikey.

"I just want to know why you feel my pain," said Serena.

"We'll never know," said Mikey, "Hey! Why not ask Pluto?"

"Pluto is SO not going to tell me until the time is right," pouted Serena.

As the two started to talk and catch up, Mikey was the first to see Serena glowing. Mikey pointed it out and was surprise about it. Serena looked at herself and saw that she was fading away from wherever the two were. Mikey was also doing the same, but just not the glowing. Both of them hugged each other until both disappeared to go back to where they were, not noticing someone else was watching the two with sad grey-silver eyes.

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"Ugh," groaned Mikey as he blinked away the blurs.

"Mikey," shouted three voices.

"My son," exclaimed a worried voice.

Mikey blinked more as the blurs went away. He remembered that Serena said her dream mirror was destroyed and really hoped that she wasn't dead. Looking around, he saw himself on his bed where he shared the room with Master Splinter and his brothers. He, then, looked forward to see his family smiling at him. Mikey had a confused face on as his brothers hugged him. "What happened," asked Mikey.

"Mikey," said Leo, "You were training when you just doubled over in pain and blacked out."

"Physically, there was nothing wrong with you," said Donnie, "But you just wouldn't wake up."

"My son," said Master Splinter, "The Ancient One and I couldn't even feel your spirit."

"What the shell happened, Mike," asked Raph.

"I don't really know," said Mikey, "But I am sure hungry!"

The others laughed at Mikey's comment. The three brothers left to get Mikey something to eat while Master Splinter went to inform the Ancient One that he was up. As they left, Mikey started to panic because he remembered about Serena. He got up slowly and went towards his phone and dialed a familiar number. Hearing Serena's voice, Mikey sighed in relief and asked what happened. Serena told Mikey that the Amazon Trio, as the three were called, wished on this orb and fixed her dream mirror so that she would survive. "Your dream mirror is intact then," asked Mikey, "That's very good Little Sis."

"I'm just happy to have seen you before…," trailed off Serena.

"Same here," said Mikey.

Mikey continued to talk to Serena for a while on the phone. But unknown to him, his brothers were back, food in hand, and was slightly eavesdropping on his conversation, wondering who this 'Little Sis' was.

 _ **\- Time Gates –**_

"It seems that the sibling blood bond they did in the Silver Millennium is slowly fixing itself," said Pluto as she watched Mikey feeling Serena's pain, "I wonder what the future will now bring to these two."

* * *

AN: So, I placed Donnie and Leo together with Serena in the polls too because I want to know if I should just let the two be together with Serena instead of one or the other. That's why there are kind of repeats about who Serena would end up with for the turtle. I'm trying to make it as Serena being a little sister to Raphael in the later chapters too. If one or the other is with Serena, then the other turtle will see Serena as a little sister too! Please choose the pairings when you review!

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	4. History Lesson! Mikey Went To School?

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"They began training others, those that could help them in their fight," explained Splinter, "Acolytes chosen for their potential and purity of heart."

It was a very late at night and no one could sleep, not even Mikey. Even though the eight acolytes retrieved the first artifact, no one was prepared for the truth. The turtles looked on as the Ninja Tribunal revealed that the true enemy they would be facing was Shredder, the ORIGINAL Shredder. To this time, everyone was still horrified that there was an ORIGINAL Shredder in Ancient times. Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey kept on tossing and turning but could never sleep. They kept seeing the Shredder that they defeated time and again. When the four looked at each other, they saw that the Ancient One and Master Splinter were trying to meditate, but that too fail. They gathered around Master Splinter and finally got to hear the story about the original Shredder. "The Tribunal taught an art of fighting," said the Ancient One, "With the power of the dragon and his call, which would become known as ninjitsu."

"And these immortals," started Master Splinter, "The remaining dragons came known as the Ninja Tribunal."

"So there was a real Shredder," started Leo.

"And the alien utrom Shredder we fought was an imposter," said Donnie, "Who was just using the name of the original Shredder to gain respect."

"And this original Shredder has all sorts of butt-kicking magic powers that almost destroyed the Ninja Tribunal," said Raph.

"And now," said Leo, "Someone is trying to resurrect him, the greatest evil the world has ever known. And the ones that even know about this…"

"Are," continued Mikey for Leo, "Cute, green, and way-the-shell out of our league!"

Mikey started to freak out due to the hidden pressure of now knowing that there is someone out there trying to resurrect the original Shredder. The brothers looked on in concern as well. How were the four brothers going to stop the rising of the original Shredder? Master Splinter looked down in weary because he did not like that his sons looked lost. Mikey went to his bag and pulled out a phone. "I-I'll be right back," said a shaken Mikey as he left the sleeping quarters.

"Where the shell is Mikey going at a time like this," asked Raph.

"I don't know," said Leo, "But we have to plan together."

"Maybe he is going to call this 'Lil Sis' he talked to before," questioned Donnie.

"Lil Sis," asked Master Splinter.

"It's like this Masta Splinter," started Raph.

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"Come on and pick up," chanted Mikey as his phone started to ring.

Mikey was very shocked about everything that had happened with him. He first was kidnapped while he could be helping his little sis Serena fight evil in Japan. Second, he was chosen to be acolytes with his bros and four others. The final straw about everything was that he was kidnapped to FIGHT a Shredder once again! His last nerves were just about out, and he needed a distraction. "Hello," said Serena as she picked the phone up.

"Little Sis," said Mikey.

"Ah, Big Bro," said Serena, "Are you alright? You never call this late at night."

"Not really fine," said Mikey, "My nerves are just about freaked about all the info that I received by Master Splinter and the Ancient One."

"What kind of info," asked Serena.

Mikey explained about the fight that went on in the afternoon to retrieve the first artifact. He was totally happy about glowing orange and trying what Hisomi-shishou and the Ancient One were trying to explain during the bridge accident. He said that he also gotten good with some new chucks called Ina-Zuma. It was then that Mikey's voice started to become weary and told Serena all about the legend of the five dragons and that one was a Shredder, the original Shredder. "Yikes," said Serena, "You have a lot on your plate, Big Bro."

"Tell me about it," said Mikey.

"But you know what," started Serena.

"What," asked Mikey.

"You have your brothers," said Serena, "You are NOT fighting alone. Not like me with Beryl, Ail and Ann, saving Sailor Saturn while inside Pharaoh 90…"

"Alright, alright," said Mikey, "You don't have to remind me about THAT time I couldn't help you… and I was even living with you!"

"Sorry Big Bro," said Serena, "But I think know one way to get your mind off of things for the time being."

"What is it," asked Mikey.

 _ **\- In The Morning –**_

"Mikey," asked Donnie while he saw his little brother at a table.

"Hm," acknowledged Mikey.

"Why are you up so early," asked Donnie.

Indeed, the next morning, Mikey saw a stack of papers and books near his side of the bed. He groaned and complained that Serena was just cruel, giving him the school work that he missed at the school. It wasn't his fault that he didn't have time to do any of the school work. At least the teachers were considerate that he was doing some world-saving thing. One thing that Mikey loved about his school work was that his science project partner was his Lil Sis Serena. "What are all these books for," asked Leo as he too went over to his littlest brother.

"School work," said Mikey as he pulled out his history homework and looked at the prompt.

"School work," chorused the two brothers.

"What's this about school," asked Raph as he and Master Splinter appeared.

"I have school work," said Mikey as he then opened his history book to see which time period he would be writing about.

"And may I know HOW you got into a school," asked Donnie.

"Well…," started Mikey, "It all started when I got teleported to Japan after Karai as the Shredder broke into our lair."

'Say what,' thought the three brothers as they listened to their little brother's story.

 _ **\- Mikey's Flashback –**_

 _"What a ride," said Mikey as he and Klunk landed in front of Serena and a woman that had long green hair that was tied up in a half-bun._

 _"Welcome to Japan," said a cheerful Serena._

 _Mikey looked up and saw his friend-turned-sister Serena and an unknown woman who had a key-like staff in her hands. Mikey almost freaked out until Serena calmed him down and said that she was Sailor Pluto, the one who told her to give him a crystal key. Mikey looked around to see that he was in Serena's bedroom. "It is nice to finally meet the one who helped Usagi still be playful and cheerful," said Pluto._

 _"No sweat," said Mikey, "She is after all Lil Sis!"_

 _ **\- Present Time –**_

"Little Sis," interrupted the three brothers.  
"Yeah," said Mikey, "I met Lil Sis in New York. She knows a bunch of super heroes here in Japan!"

"Seriously Mike," said Raph, "You expect us to believe that this Sailor Pluto gave you a magic key to travel to a different country?"

"It does relieve me to know that that is why I couldn't find Mikey in the first place," said Leo.

"Anyways, about the school," asked an excited Donnie.

"Chillax dudes," said Mikey, "I was getting to that school part until you interrupted me."

 _ **\- Mikey's Flashback –**_

 _"So, how am I going to blend in," asked Mikey._

 _"Um…" started a nervous-laughing Serena, "I am not really sure. I didn't think that much ahead."_

 _Mikey reassured Serena that it wasn't her fault. She couldn't plan anything when there was an ambush at his home. Serena smiled and hugged Mikey, glad that he wasn't mad at her for not knowing what to do. Sailor Pluto just smiled a bit at the scene until she coughed to alert the two on what she did for Mikey to live in Japan with Serena. "I already took precaution on what to do with you when I saw you would be coming to Japan," said Pluto._

 _ **\- Present Time –**_

"Huh," interrupted Raph, "What did that mean?"  
"I'm not really sure," said a lying Mikey, "All I know is that Pluto has magic."

"Does your Lil Sis know," asked Leo.

"She probably does," said Mikey, "But is sworn to secrecy."

"But how did SHE know about the lair and everything," asked Donnie.

"My sons," said Master Splinter at last, "It would be wise to just listen to the story of how Michelangelo came to be in a school. The rest will be revealed when Michelangelo is ready."

"Sorry Master Splinter," said the three, "Sorry Mikey."

"No problemo dudes," said Mikey, "Now where was I…"

 _ **\- Mikey's Flashback –**_

 _"Wait a minute," asked Mikey, "How did you know…?"_

 _"Doesn't matter how I know," said Pluto, "I shall tell you in time."_

 _Pluto was just so mysterious that Serena and Mikey gave up on asking about it. Pluto then started to give Mikey a passport with a human's face on it. Mikey looked at the passport in a weird way as he saw that the picture had him with blonde hair and blue eyes, just like his Lil Sis's features. Pluto then gave him papers that showed that Mikey was legally allowed to live in Japan. "Woah," said Mikey._

 _"You came up with everything," said Serena._

 _"Now the last thing is that you are to go to school," said Pluto._

 _"School," shouted Mikey, "But I am a tall, three-green fingered, mutant turtle!"_

 _"The school already knows that you are a turtle," said Pluto._

 _"How," demanded Serena, "How does the school know?"_

 _"I told them," said Pluto._

 _"What," shouted the two._

 _ **\- Present Time –**_

"She did what," shouted an angry Leo.

"Leo, chill," said Mikey.

"But she told a HUMAN school what you looked like," said an angry Raph.

"That's what I thought too," said a smiling Mikey, "But it wasn't a HUMAN school as you called it Raph!"

"Wha," asked bewildered brothers.

"Just let me finish," said Mikey, "Geez, Master Splinter has more patience than you three!"

"Sorry Mikey," said the brothers as they quieted down when Mikey started his story again.

 _ **\- Mikey's Flashback –**_

 _"I told them," said Pluto._

 _"Why would you tell humans about me," asked a panicked Mikey._

 _Pluto just giggled slightly and asked the two why they thought it was humans she told. Serena said that school had humans in it and she didn't know if there were other schools out there. Pluto smiled and explained that the school was a school for magic, for yokai. She said that the school believes that Mikey here is a yokai, a turtle yokai that was protecting a magical girl in Japan for a while. The school said that they would accept Mikey and this magical girl too. "Wait a minute," said Mikey, "What magical girl?"_

 _"Why Usagi of course," said Pluto._

 _"Eh," asked Serena, "But I am not a magical girl."_

 _"That's what the school thinks," said Pluto, "But we know who you really are, Usagi."_

 _"I guess," said Serena._

 _Pluto then started to explain that the school would be a cover for Mikey while he lived in Japan. The best part was that Serena would be living with Mikey while both go to the same school. Serena blinked as she looked at Mikey while smiling. "I get to stay with Big Bro," asked Serena._

 _"Of course Usagi," said Pluto, "Your happiness is what I love to see."_

 _"Klunk will be staying too right," asked Mikey._

 _"Yes," said Pluto, "In fact, the apartment is just a block away from the school and you can travel through the rooftops to get there as well."_

 _ **\- Present Time –**_

"Wow," said the brothers.

"You and this Usagi person have different bedrooms, right," asked Master Splinter.

"Yup," said Mikey, "But the school found out through Pluto, I'm sure, about me fighting with you dudes."

"But, why do you have stacks of school work," asked Donnie.

"Apparently, I am marked as home-schooled for now by the school and is sent work that I missed in class," said a pouting Mikey.

"At least we now know who Lil Sis is," muttered Leo to Raph.

"Anyways…," started Mikey before whining," Donnie! Donnie! Check these sciency-math problems for me!"

"Why would I do that," asked Donnie.

"Please," begged Mikey with puppy-dog eyes.

"At least Mikey is still the same," laughed Leo while seeing his two little brothers work on some science problems.

"Yeah," said Raph, "But Mike doing SCHOOL work doesn't really add up."

"I for one am happy that Michelangelo had someone with him during the time we couldn't find him," said Master Splinter.

Leo and Raph nodded at Master Splinter's observation but wondered if this 'Lil Sis' would be a problem in the future. Mikey didn't look like it, but he was happy someone else, like Donnie, was helping out with math problems. He sure couldn't do too much after what he was diagnosed with in the school. 'I wonder if my bros and Sensei would freak if they found out that I have ADHD,' thought Mikey, 'As well as reacting to Serena having dyscalculia, the dyslexia for math. Maybe that's why I asked Donnie to check over her math problems for our science project…'

* * *

AN: Yes, I DID make Mikey and Serena has some sort of learning disorder that was diagnosed in that yokai/magic school of theirs. Anyways! Hoping you had fun reading this chapter and PLEASE choose the pairings if you review!

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	5. Double Trouble? So Try Making Allies

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"The five mystic warriors have come to the monastery," said Kon-shishou, "They approach even now…the Heralds of the Shredder."

It was indeed an interesting time with the Ninja Tribunal. So far, the school work Mikey was working on was a GREAT distraction to whatever the Ninja Tribunal was pressuring them to learn. Even Donnie was happy to help out with the science and math problems Mikey had. Raph still couldn't figure out why Mikey would be in school, but Leo was there to help with some history notes that Mikey couldn't find in his books for his history work. However, good things came to an end. Once the acolytes and the Ninja Tribunal had acquired the second artifact and went back to the monastery, those that stayed in the monastery reported that Shredder's mystic warriors were here. "We must take drastic measures if we are to survive," said Kon-shishou, "Hisomi, lead the acolytes to the third artifact. They will be the last line of defense."

"The sarcophagus," exclaimed Chikara-shishou, "Kon, the location of the last artifact is our mostly guarded secret."

The turtles looked on in concern and fright. Mikey was the one that really wanted to whip out his phone and call some more back up, but he looked on to see what the actual plan was. He saw his brothers follow Hisomi down to where the last artifact was. The last thing he thought was that Serena was right. He wasn't alone in doing things.

 _ **\- With Serena –**_

"Why do I feel like I should be helping Mikey," asked Serena as she tried to concentrate on her homework.

Serena was sitting down in her bedroom, Klunk by her side. Luna, the talking cat, didn't understand why Serena was taking care of another cat, but Serena wasn't complaining. Luna would always go away from Serena due to Klunk being in the room. Luna learned that if she nagged Serena to do her work, the other cat would hiss at her and glare. Serena was glad that Luna wasn't in the room to see her school work, especially the science project that she was working on with her big brother Mikey. "Let's go take a walk, Klunk," started Serena until her communicator beeped.

"Meow," said a sad Klunk.

"I guess the walk has to wait," said Serena as she pet Klunk and answered her communicator, "Moon here."

"Get to downtown Tokyo," said a female voice, "You have GOT to see this!"

"I'll be there Mina-chan," said Serena as she grabbed her brooch and ended the call.

"Meow," started Klunk.

"I'll be fine, Klunk," said Serena, "And one day, you'll be back with Big Bro soon enough."

"Meow," said a sad Klunk as she saw Serena run out of the bedroom door to save the world.

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"Master Splinter," shouted Leo, "Ancient One! Are you alright?"

Even though the acolytes and Hisomi were concerned, Master Splinter and the Ancient One started to laugh evilly. Everyone were surprised by the sound, but was more surprised on what came after. Master Splinter and the Ancient One turned into TWO of the mystic warriors! Gasping in surprise, everyone in front of the two got into fighting stances. "What have you done with Master Splinter and the Ancient One," demanded Leo.

"You will meet them soon enough," said one of the warriors as three more appeared behind him, "Now that we have all that we need. **maniacal laugh** "

'I sure wish I called Serena… maybe even Pluto would have helped,' thought Mikey.

All of the acolytes and Hisomi rushed over to the sarcophagus to stop the five warriors from resurrecting the original Shredder. Hisomi was the first to get in the middle and defend the last artifact. Soon after, the acolytes were rushing forward to stop the warriors from gaining the third artifact, yet they were stopped by a stone wall created by the element of Earth from one of the warriors. Hisomi was the only one to defend while the eight tried to get the wall to come down. Getting beaten by the five elements that the mystic warriors each control, the rest of the acolytes came through the wall. "Hisomi-san," shouted Raph as he and the others ran in once more.

"The Cleaving Wind," shouted Donnie as he flung his attack at the one controlling metal.

 _ **\- With Serena –**_

"Wow," said a solemn Serena, "I can't believe they did this in one night."

Serena was with Chibi-Usa, the pink-haired girl, and four others who made up the Inner Scouts. All six of them were looking around and seeing a lot of webs that covered the entire buildings. Rei, the long black-haired girl, said that she could feel the evil that was hidden behind the webs. Makato, the brown-haired girl, and Minako, the one who called Serena, were looking on in anger. Ami, the blue-haired girl, was scanning the city, trying to pinpoint where the source of the evil threads of web was coming from. As all six were together, they looked around and saw the source was a circus tent! "No time like the present," said Ami as all of them rush to the tent.

Once at the tent, they saw the four circus performers that the girls befriended before. However, they got the surprise of their lives as they revealed themselves to be the Amazon Quartet, their enemy who was trying to find the golden mirror. As the Amazon Quartet were checking the mirrors, Serena was about to cry. She, however, held up her transformation brooch and exclaimed to the others to transform. The Quartet stopped what they were doing when they heard… "Moon Cosmic Dream Action," shouted Serena and Chibi-Usa.

"Mars Crystal Power," shouted Rei.

"Mercury Crystal Power," shouted Ami.

"Jupiter Crystal Power," shouted Makato.

"Venus Crystal Power," shouted Minako.

"Oh no," said a surprised Amazon Quartet, "They are the Sailor Scouts?!"

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"What the shell are those," asked Raph.

The mystic warriors were quite impressed with how the acolytes fought them. However, the battle was not done just yet. The one who controlled fire summoned two monsters to distract the acolytes while the warriors tried to steal the last artifact to resurrect their master Shredder. Leo was the one that shouted that the acolytes could take them, just like a leader he was to his brothers. Yet, the first one to get taken down was Feragi, and after was Joi. "That's it you slimy sun-bait," said an angry Raph as he turned red and became a living shuriken that cut down the stalactites, destroying one of the large monsters in the process.

"It is time," said an overly-excited flaming mystic warrior as all five tried to get the artifact, "We have all that we need. The master shall rule once again!"

"Not today," said Donnie as he turned purple and spin to cut down the large pillar holding the artifacts, "Not ever!"

Donnie delayed the inevitable as the others tried to help as well. Adam and Tora jumped up and stole back two of the artifacts. Mikey, however, was more than helpful as he shot all five mystic warriors with his weapon to get them out of commission. They almost celebrated, but as the rest of the Ninja Tribunal, Master Splinter, and the Ancient One came, it was Juto-shishou that said the battle was not over. Everyone started to run away from the place while the Ninja Tribunal stood their ground against the five returning mystic warriors. As the remaining acolytes, Master Splinter, and the Ancient One went back to the monastery to deal with the artifacts, they were shocked to see the five warriors waiting for them! "But if these guys are up here," started Leo.

"That means," continued Donnie.

"That means the Ninja Tribunal is no more," said the one who controlled water.

"The artifacts," said the one who controlled fire, "Now!"

 _ **\- With Serena –**_

"Jupiter Oak Evolution," said Jupiter.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock," said Venus.

After transforming, the girls revealed that they were the Sailor Scouts and were going to punish the four. The four, however, laughed at what they just said. Dodging Jupiter's attack, Ves Ves, the red-haired ponytail girl, used her red ball and absorbed Venus' attack. Cere Cere, the pink-haired yellow-bow girl, used her yellow ball and started a counter attack. Palla Palla, the blue-haired childlike girl, then used her blue ball and controlled the Sailor Scouts. 'I am NOT a darn doll,' thought Serena as she tried to think of a way to get out of being controlled.

"Ow," shouted Palla Palla as she let go of her control.

"Tuxedo Kamen," said Serena.

However, as Tuxedo Kamen jumped down, he could feel his energy being drained. The girls looked on and were surprise to see that he was in pain. The Amazon Quartet, however, disappeared after another evil person told them to get ready for a big event. The dream mirrors that the Quartet stole went back to their rightful place. It was then that the sun was disappearing like a solar eclipse. The girls were still talking, but then Pegasus, the one who gave the new transformation to the girls, appeared. "Protectors of the White Moon," said Pegasus, "You mustn't go to the Dark Moon now."

'I have to warn Big Bro,' thought Serena as she and the girls looked surprised by the warning Pegasus gave them.

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"From the ashes of your accursed Ninja Tribunal," said the fire-controlling mystic, "Our dear Lord Shredder will rise again!"

It was no use. The turtles and the two acolytes who were still alive tried and tried. Even Master Splinter and the Ancient One were trying to help stop the five mystic warriors. However, they lost. They lost Adam and Tora. They lost the three artifacts to the five mystic warriors. Gathering together, the turtles, Master Splinter, and the Ancient One looked on as the five disappeared into a portal. Leo, glowing blue, got a portal to stay open as everyone went through the portal too. Falling down, the six looked around and saw that they landed in New York City. "We're home," said Donnie.

"Master Splinter," said Leo, "I can't believe it. Feragi and the others… the Ninja Tribunal… all gone."

"They have made the ultimate sacrifice," said Master Splinter, "We cannot let it be in vain."

"What about the Heralds," questioned Raph, "Why the shell would they come here to New York City?"

"I do not know Raphael," said Master Splinter, "But… I do know what their victory today means. It means that the end of the world begins… here."

'I gotta tell Lil Sis,' thought a frantic Mikey.

 _ **\- In The New Lair –**_

"Lil sis," said Mikey on speaker phone in his new bedroom.

"Big bro," said Serena as she lay down on top of her bed.

"I have something to tell you," said both at the same time.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Master Splinter showed Mikey and the Ancient One where the new lair… the new home… was after the shock from defeat disappeared. They were thinking of ways to plan for the inevitable. Mikey, who wasn't in New York City for a while, didn't know that after Karai Shredder destroyed their old home, the family moved. Leo showed Mikey his new bedroom. Mikey smiled slightly and closed the door. When the door closed, Mikey was very frantic. He then called Serena while Serena was about to call Mikey. "You do," asked the two.

"You go first Lil Sis," said Mikey.

"Are you sure," asked Serena.

"Of course," said Mikey, unknown that his conversation was heard through his door by Leo, who did NOT leave Mikey alone just yet.

Serena then told Mikey what he was missing in Japan. She told him about the Amazon Quartet who were targeting children's dream mirror to find a golden mirror. She told him about how she befriended the enemy with the other girls and found out today that they were the enemy. She told him about the Dark Moon and how the big battle will take place again in downtown Tokyo. Mikey, after hearing everything, told Serena about how they lost the three artifacts. He also told her about how they lost their four acolyte friends he and his brothers made to the monsters and the mystic warriors. He also told her that New York City will become a battlefield for the original Shredder once HE was resurrected. Leo, outside, was perplexed on why Mikey would tell a stranger… well, a stranger to him… about the Ninja Tribunal. 'Does Mikey trust this Lil Sis that much,' thought Leo as he listened again.

"I'm sorry that I can't help you, Lil Sis," said Mikey.

"Same here Big Bro," said Serena, "But I think I can lend the Outer Scouts to help you."

"Wait… wait… wait," said Mikey, "Outer Scouts? You mean there are MORE of you?!"

"One for each planet in the solar system," said Serena.

"What about a Sailor Earth," asked Mikey.

"You have to ask Pluto about that," said Serena, "But yes. I can send the Outer Scouts to help out."

"Don't they need to help YOU out with the big baddie in Tokyo," asked Mikey.

"I think the Inner Scouts and I can handle it," said Serena.

"Just don't die again Lil Sis," said Mikey.

"Who me," said Serena, "You, on the other hand, better not die in YOUR battle."

"So…," said Mikey while ignoring the jab from Serena, "About those Outer Scout allies…"

At the door, Leo still listened in and was smiling. They had some type of back-up from mysterious heroes from Japan, but still back-up. Because of knowing about these Outer Scouts beforehand, Leo was sure that Mikey was on a good track to get allies to plan an attack on the original Shredder and his Heralds. 'Now if the computer will let me look up about heroes called Sailor Scouts without breaking on me will be great,' thought Leo as he walked away, glad that Mikey sounded more like himself as the conversation went on, 'But this Lil Sis DIED?… multiple TIMES?… Should I be worried?'

* * *

AN: I am thinking about making April or Joi Sailor Earth. But, it is JUST a thought. If you review, PLEASE comment the pairing choices to get the story to move on. Thank you.

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	6. Allies United! But Will They Win?

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Ok," said Leo, "Let's get started."

It was evening when the original Shredder made New York City into his own twisted demonic image. When they got back, the turtles got to work on making gadgets (Donnie), training (Raph), or gaining allies (Leo and Mikey). They even saved Karai from the original Shredder after everything she did to them in the old lair. Well, the turtles DID try to stop the Shredder, but it was no use. Now, the turtles have gathered their… um… somewhat allies to fight the Shredder and return New York City to normal. They were surprise to see Joi, Adam, Feragi, and Tora were alive when the allies were assembling in their old broken lair. "We asked you all here," said Leo, "Because everything going on in the city… the transformations, the monsters… it's all of the work of an ancient, resurrected demon… The Original Shredder from the fourth century A.D.!"

"I can see why all you chumps are in trouble," said Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons gang, "But that doesn't have anything to do with me!"

"Ah," said a female from above their meeting ground, "You should be worried Hun. The demon Shredder will kill anyone and anything that opposes him in his new demonic image of his world."

Everyone looked on in worry as they heard an unfamiliar female's voice. Karai gasped when she spotted three silhouettes on the pillar beam, just above everyone gathered. When Karai gasped, the rest turned to the three mysterious figures that were just watching them, waiting for a good way to introduce themselves to the group. Mikey looked on and smiled as he was the only one that recognized the voice from above. How many times have he heard that voice with his Lil Sis Serena in Japan? How many times have that person helped him to relax when he thought his brothers weren't alive but was shown through a mirror that his family was alright? "Pluto," shouted an excited Mikey.

"It is good to see you once again, Michelangelo," said the figure as the three showed themselves to everyone.

As the three showed themselves, the teenage boys… or men… almost gave a whistle. One revealed to have short blonde boyish hair, another had shoulder-length teal hair, and the last one had long greenish-black hair tied up into a half-bun. What all three were wearing, however, was what made the guys want to whistle. Each one had their respective planet colors, but the skirt… the skirt was just so short! The only people who controlled themselves were the turtles, Master Splinter, the Ancient One, Bishop, and the females. Well, you could see a slight blush on Leo, Donnie, and Raph's face. They weren't used to the outfits unlike a certain orange-bandana wearing turtle. "What are you doing here," asked Mikey.

"I am part of the Outer Scouts," said Pluto.

"Really," asked Mikey, "I thought the Outer Scouts would be like… the moons of each planet or something!"

"Mikey," said a slow Donnie, "Pluto is one of the world-wide known planets that is further than the sun. I think that's why she is part of the Outer Scouts?"

"Did this guy REALLY defeat us with Moon Face a while back," asked a sweat dropped Uranus.

"Indeed, Uranus," answered Neptune, who also sweat dropped.

"Hey," shouted Mikey, "I remember you two!"

"Mikey," sighed Raph as he shook his head, "Let's just get the meeting started up again."

"I am glad that we are not too late to the meeting," said Pluto, "These two wanted to refuse the orders of our charge and stay to help out of the evil that the rest of our allies are fighting."

"Wait a minute," said Bishop, a government agent, "There are TWO evil beings trying to take over the world?!"

"We should really get back to the demon Shredder," said Neptune, "Besides, the Inner Scouts can take care of the evil in where we come from."

Mikey grumbled as he glared at the two Outer Scouts. He remembered that those two used his Lil Sis as bait for the heart snatchers. It did not take that long for them to get to Serena and give her heart crystal back. He, however, also remembered defeating Uranus while Serena defeated Neptune in battle for respect. He grudgingly accepted that they helped them with that ice demon Queen Kaguya a while back too. But, he will tell the story to his brothers another time… maybe when they meet his Lil Sis? Anyways, Mikey shook his head and tried to focus on the talks around him. "Karai, herself," said Master Splinter, "Has an important role to play in all of this. It seems that all those that take on the mantle of the Shredder have unknowingly created a link to the very same ancient and malevolent energies we battled today."

"Karai has inherited that link," said the Ancient One.

"And we hope to use this in our favor," said Master Splinter, "For the coming battle."

"So," said Bishop, "What's your plan?"

The Ancient One stated that the Shredder is a demon, and Master Splinter continued to tell them about the three artifacts. If everyone could get the three to separate, the demon would be weakened. The Outer Scouts just stayed near to listen as Leo started to say something about the weapons that someone Karai has at her command made. "So, we blast through his armies," said Leo, "Then we attack Shredder himself!"

"You must all be prepared for the very worst," said Master Splinter, "We face the Shredder, the greatest evil that has ever walked the Earth. This will be the fight of our lives."

Pluto looked on as she shook her head slightly. Uranus and Neptune turned to their companion as she did so. Pluto whispered to her two companions that the greatest evil was not on Earth just yet. The two were about to talk to Pluto, but Mikey walked up to Pluto. He looked anxious while the rest of the groups suit up and prepared their bodies and minds with more training and meditation until nighttime. "Will we win this battle," asked Mikey softly.

"The Outer Scouts are here to help," said Pluto, "The main evil is what you, your brothers, and the other four acolytes will face. In the end, it will ONLY be you and your brothers facing the Demon Shredder in battle."

"I knew you were going to say that," said a sad Mikey.

"Yo," said Raph as Leo, Donnie, and he came over, "Why's he sad? What'd you say?"

"He came to me for a future vision on the outcome of the battle," said Pluto.

"And you would know that how," asked Donnie.

"Each of us represents an element due to our planet," said Neptune, "I control water while Uranus controls wind. Pluto's, however, can control time itself."

The three turtles looked at the three new comers in shock! Donnie was figuring out how time is an element while the other two couldn't believe it. These girls had the power to destroy the demon Shredder once and for all. However, Pluto knew what they were going to ask as she answered the unannounced question… that the scouts and she were only here to help. The main evil is THEIR personal enemy to defeat, just like with the Inner Scouts' enemy will be defeated by Sailor Moon. Mikey, however, smiled when he heard that his Lil Sis will triumph over the enemy. "So," asked Leo, "You cannot just destroy the Shredder for us?"

"It will unravel the time stream itself if we were to do your destiny's job," said Pluto.

"Wait a minute," said Raph, "Did you just say 'destiny'?!"

"Of course," said Pluto, "As I said to Michelangelo, when you four encountered that fake Shredder and battled him over and over again, you four were getting ready for this moment in time."

"Oh that's just great," said Donnie.

"Besides," said Pluto, "You wouldn't want to bring an even bigger evil down upon you four, do you?"

Now THAT question shocked the three brothers while Mikey was laughing his butt off, already accepting the destiny shtick with the help from his Lil Sis who had her own destiny to finish.

 _ **\- With Serena –**_

"If you're me," said Serena, "You should be able to feel this pain in my chest."

After Serena saw the Outer Scouts go to help her Big Bro Mikey, she ran towards the Inner Scouts to battle her aunt, Queen Nehelenia. Everything seemed to be going alright until they got INTO the tent. Both sides found out that Chibi-Moon (Chibi-Usa) had the golden mirror. Then, Pegasus flew into said mirror before it went back into Chibi-Moon. Afterwards, Chibi-Moon got kidnapped by Queen Nehelenia while the others tried to find her through a maze of mirrors. Serena was about to fall for her aunt's trap, but she felt pain in her chest. It was the same thing that had happened with Mikey when he felt her pain from losing her dream mirror. "I won't forget," said Serena through a slight pain, "I enjoy my life the way it is… take the bad with the good. I have no regrets. Moon Tiara Magic!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock," called Venus.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," called Mercury.

Each scout broke through the mirrors and started to run towards where Chibi-Moon was once more. Serena held in the pain that she felt from her Big Bro as for now, it was time to help Chibi-Moon and Pegasus out of her aunt's clutches. 'Just hang on a bit Big Bro,' thought Serena, 'I know you can defeat that baddie like I am trying to do too!'

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"Agent Bishop," called Donnie, "We need a door!"

Everyone gathered their weapons and steeled their hearts. They needed to get to the demon Shredder at all cost. Once up on the surface, everyone could not see the three Outer Scouts. It's as if they just disappeared. Mikey, however, was not worried and told the others not to as well. He explained that they will come when the group needed. Raph grumbled about it, but Leo just elbowed him to stop him from complaining. The rest looked on as they saw the monsters and the undead being in front of Shredder's fortress. As Leo said to attack, they attacked. Only the turtles, Ancient One, and Splinter were running towards the wall to get to Shredder. Suddenly, a door was made by Bishop's man, Doctor Stockman, and the six rushed in to see… "World Shaking," called Uranus as she slammed a glowing yellow PLANET orb to the ground and disintegrated some demons.

"Deep Submerge," called Neptune.

"Dead Scream," called Pluto.

"What," started Leo.

"The," continued Donnie.

"Shell," shouted Raph as all three brothers looked at the fighting girls.

"Woohoo," shouted an excited Mikey, "Now that's what I am talking about!"

"These girls have THAT much power," questioned Bishop as he too joined in the fray inside.

"I TOLD you to not worry about the Outer Scouts," said a smug Mikey.

"Yeah," said Donnie, "But you never explained that they had THIS much magic power!"

"Chronos Typhoon," called Pluto.

"Space Turbulence," called Uranus.

"You better go," said Neptune while holding a mirror, "We can handle the demons here."

"And what are you going to do with a hand-mirror," asked a sarcastic Raph.

"Submarine Reflection," called Neptune.

Everyone saw the mirror launch an extremely powerful and devastating attack on the monsters, turning them into dust. Uranus took out a sword and called her attack, making her sword glow and shoot a devastating energy slash to the demons. Raph looked on in shock while being pulled away from the Outer Scouts' battle to go towards the Shredder. "You HAD to ask about the mirror," muttered Mikey.

"Like I KNEW the mirror could produce that blast," said a shocked Raph.

"At least, Sailor Saturn isn't here," said a smiling Mikey as he remembered the baby.

'There's ANOTHER one,' thought everyone as they ran towards Shredder's main room.

 _ **\- With Serena –**_

"Don't move," said Queen Nehelenia, "Don't take another step, you rotten little Moon girl."

The Inner Scouts battled Queen Nehelenia and gotten hold of the Golden Crystal. However, it did not work the way Serena wanted to until Chibi-Moon came up and asked all the dreamers to give their energy to feed the crystal some power. As the power grew, a bright light shone everywhere. That light also affected Queen Nehelenia as well as disintegrated the horrible evil webs surrounding Tokyo. Queen Nehelenia ran away into a mirror, but Serena followed through. She knew that she had to reach her aunt once and for all. "I see now," said Queen Nehelenia, "You're actually that Moon Princess sent to save Earth, aren't you?"

"And if my Swiss-cheese memories are correct," said Serena, "You are my Aunt Nehelenia who used to come visit the Moon Kingdom and me to her. What happened to you?"

Queen Nehelenia turned around and told her story about how she was devastated that she and her brother were destroyed, about how she felt lonely as Queen Serenity didn't have the decency to send HER to the future as well. As she started to talk about the nightmare mirror and turning her people into monsters, Serena was trying to remember a brother in her old life as the Moon Princess. She does not remember him at all, but if her aunt said that she had one, she believed that she would receive her memories about her brother in due time. "Rising toward the New Moon so that I can be trapped," said Queen Nehelenia, "And see in the dark and loneliness the shadows it casts."

"B-But," said Serena, "You could stay here! I can heal you with the Ginzuishou to live here on Earth with me!"

"Y-You really think you have the power to do that," asked Queen Nehelenia, "Have the power that which my retched sister Queen Serenity didn't have?"

Serena didn't answer as she made the Ginzuishou appear in her hands once more. She smiled as the silver glow faintly towards Queen Nehelenia. Serena then raised her hand towards her aunt in a peaceful way. When Queen Nehelenia hesitantly held onto her niece's hand, the Ginzuishou glowed over both of them, giving a peaceful and healing glow. Once Queen Nehelenia was healed, Serena felt shooting pain from her chest as she gasped. "W-What's wrong," asked a concern and healed Queen Nehelenia.

"M-My chest," said Serena, "It hurts!"

"Breathe niece," said Queen Nehelenia, "It must have taken a toll on your energy to heal me."

"N-No," gasped Serena, "Something is wrong… I think… I think it's Mikey!"

"Mikey," questioned Queen Nehelenia, "Who is Mikey?"

Before Serena could answer, Serena passed out from the huge pain. Queen Nehelenia held Serena close to her as she tried to figure out what happened to her niece.

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"Here he comes," said Leo, "Everyone! Focus!"

The acolytes got to the tower where the demon Shredder was and fought. However, the energies made a huge blast that got the acolytes AND Shredder to fall outside in a park… Central Park to be precise. The eight got up from being on the ground to fighting stances as they saw the Shredder on a horse! As Demon Shredder charged forward, the turtles were glowing their respective colors. Raph ran towards the Shredder, with Joi closely following. Mikey gave it a shot, but was hurled towards Donnie by Shredder's evil energies. 'I hope that Lil Sis didn't feel that,' thought Mikey as he battled on with his brothers.

"Rush him all at once," said Leo.

"Ah," said Shredder as he captured the remaining acolytes, "The mystical fangs of the dragon. Children should not be allowed to play with such powerful toys. The consequences should be just daring."

As that happened, the Demon Shredder connected his evil energies together. He then made a huge green evil blast that left the eight acolytes immobile. Master Splinter came into the clearing and saw that all eight were defeated. He looked at his sons, his four turtles, and was very sad to see them unconscious. Mikey, however, was looking the worst as the energies affected him the most. "No," exclaimed an alarmed Master Splinter, "My nightmare has come true!"

 _ **\- With the Outer Scouts –**_

"It is time for the siblings to remember," said Pluto during battle.

"Ugh," said Uranus when a demon knocked her off her feet, "Can you tell us AFTER we finished with these demons?"

"I'm going to be happy to see Prince Michael again with our princess," said a smiling Neptune as she dodged.

'I wonder what those three girls are talking about,' thought Bishop as he and his men also battled on.

* * *

AN: If you review, PLEASE comment the pairing choices to get the story to move on. Thank you.

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	7. Prince Revealed? Memories Come Back Slow

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Not this place again," moaned Mikey as he appeared in the white.

"Big Bro," asked Serena as she too appeared in the white.

"Lil Sis," exclaimed Mikey.

"Where are we," asked Serena.

"It seems like the same white place we were in before," said Mikey.

Indeed, the two were in the white place once more. However, when Mikey asked what she was doing here, Serena said that she wasn't even hurt this time. All she did was heal her Aunt Nehelenia from the loneliness and the evil powers of the Dark Moon. Mikey explained that what she felt must have been him this time. He said that he was fighting the Demon Shredder and was electrocuted by his evil energy. "So," said Serena, "YOU were about to die this time."

"It's not like I was TRYING to die, Lil Sis," said Mikey.

"Hmph," said Serena as she angry glared at Mikey.

Suddenly, a silvery giggle came around the white room. Mikey took on defense as he stood right in front of Serena. Both looked on as sparkles came down from somewhere. When the sparkles turned brighter, Mikey and Serena covered their eyes. The brightness flashed once more until a female figure with soft greyish eyes and lavender hair in the same hairstyle as Serena was in front of them. "Just like you to act the same with your dear older brother, my daughter," said the figure.

"Mother," exclaimed Serena.

"That's your mother," asked Mikey as he saw the beautiful woman in front of them.

"She's Queen Serenity and mother from when I was the Moon Princess," said Serena.

"O-K," said Mikey in a slow voice, "But did she just say 'older brother'?!"

Serena just nodded slowly as if realizing that her past mother really did say ' _OLDER brother'_. Serena then remembered that her aunt, Queen Nehelenia, also said something about a brother to her when she explained what happened in the last moments on the Moon Kingdom. Mikey blinked when he saw Queen Serenity just staring at him. He felt like she was judging him being an older brother to Serena while she was Sailor Moon or something. But, what came next surprised BOTH of them. "Ah yes," said Queen Serenity, "It wasn't what I expected when I sent you and your sister to the future. But, you two always seemed so fascinated with turtles during that time… more so you, Michael, than your sister Serenity."

"A-Are you saying that I am your son," questioned Mikey.

"And that he REALLY is my big brother," asked Serena.

"Of course," said Queen Serenity, "It just that I never expected that Michael would be turned into a mutant turtle of all things."

Mikey and Serena stared at Queen Serenity in shock. They were expecting someone to tell them where they were, but they did NOT expect the revelation that Queen Serenity shared. As the two stared on, Queen Serenity looked at her children with sad eyes. She then started to tell the two of the time they were children until the end of the Moon Kingdom. As the story progressed about Mikey being protective of Serena back then when Serena was born, Mikey and Serena had the same flashback.

 _ **\- The Past –**_

 _Mikey could be seen as an eight-year-old boy, running after a seven-year-old girl (Serena). He and the little Serena ran towards a pond where there were little baby turtles swimming about. Apparently, the turtles were birthday gifts from their mother who went to Earth with two of her most trusted guards. "Come on Michael," said Serena._

 _"I'm coming," said Mikey as he stopped near the pond with Serena._

 _"Aren't they cute," asked a happy Serena._

 _"Cute," questioned Mikey, "They are awesome! I wish I was a turtle!"_

 _"Why," asked Serena._

 _"If I was a turtle," said a pouting Mikey, "I wouldn't have the prince responsibilities to the Sun Kingdom. "_

 _"But," said Serena, "You can't defend yourself as a turtle."_

 _"Then," said Mikey, "I'll just be a humanoid turtle. I can protect myself and you better with a shell AND I won't have the prince duties! No one would want a turtle for a prince!"_

 _"You're silly," said a laughing Serena, "But it would be cool to see a humanoid turtle."_

 _ **\- Present –**_

"I see you have had a flashback," said a knowing Queen Serenity.

"I looked like a human boy with blond hair and eyes," started Mikey.

"We were near a pond with baby turtles that were birthday gifts," said a remembering Serena.

"And I was talking about being like what I am now," questioned Mikey.

"H-How is this possible though," asked Serena.

Queen Serenity sighed sadly as she explained about Michael's soul. As she wished on the Ginzuishou for everyone to have a new life, Michael's soul drifted away from everyone's! She tried to get the soul back on course, but it was too late. The Ginzuishou sent Michael's soul within a turtle egg… the same turtle egg that Michelangelo hatched from. As more explanations about what happened to the actual soul, Mikey and Serena had another flashback.

 _ **\- The Past –**_

 _Serena, who now looked fourteen, was sadly hugging Mikey for comfort. She just found out that she was going to be betrothed to Prince Endymion, the Prince of Earth. Mikey hugged his little sister, trying to tell her that it will be alright. "But he's so much older than me," complained a sad Serena._

 _"It's mother's decision," said Mikey._

 _"I also wanted to marry for love," said Serena._

 _"And who knows," said Mikey, "You'll probably fall in love with him!"_

 _"I heard that he has a fan club," shuddered Serena._

 _Mikey looked at Serena as she pouted more. He also didn't want his sister to marry someone that he did not approve of. But, how can he go against his mother's wishes? They also needed the alliance with Earth so peace will be all over the solar system. Suddenly, Mikey came up with an idea. "Hey," said Mikey, "Why don't I test him."_

 _"Test him," asked Serena._

 _"Yeah," said Mikey, "Let's see if this Prince of Earth will pass these tests. If and only then he passes, then you two will marry."_

 _Serena, liking the idea of multiple tests on the betrothed, smiled at her big brother. Mikey was happy that his sister was smiling again as he dragged Serena to their mother's chamber to talk to her about the tests and the betrothed in general._

 _ **\- Present –**_

"Did Prince Endymion REALLY pass all my tests," asked Mikey.

"I am not sure," said Queen Serenity, "You never told me as Serenity fell in love instantly with the prince."

Mikey narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember. Bit by bit, Mikey regained some memories of being the Moon Prince. However, these memories also fueled his over-protectiveness to Serena. Serena, on the other hand, was wondering why she couldn't remember having an older brother. From her memories, nothing came to her about a brother, just the love for Prince Endymion. "Do not force the memories," said Queen Serenity, "The memories will come to you."

"Fine," grumbled the two as the Queen smiled.

"So… what is this place," asked Mikey.

"This is actually a soul room that connects you and your sister," said Queen Serenity.

"How," asked Serena.

"During the Silver Millennium, you two were foolish enough to create a sibling-blood bond," said Queen Serenity, "That particular bond made sure that you or the other can feel their own pain and also talk telepathically if you wished it. I believe Prince Michael wanted this so that he could come to the aid of his dear sister. However, he didn't know that the bond would make sure his sister knew his pain as well. This soul room was created after the bond was, making sure that you two stayed connected together."

"So, that's why we could feel each other's pain," exclaimed Serena.

"Yes," said Queen Serenity, "Even now, the bond that was created between you two has recreated once more after I sent you into the future after that fateful night."

"So, over the months," said a thoughtful Mikey, "While Serena and I were forming our friendship… in reality, the bond from over a thousand years ago activated again?"

Before Queen Serenity could confirm it, Mikey and Serena started to fade out of existence in the soul room. The queen smiled and told them that they had to finish their separate battles. She also told them that their memories as siblings will come back to them in time. Yet, Mikey really didn't want to go back to where the Shredder was, but he knew that he had to. As they both faded slowly away, the two had one more question. "How on Earth did you get into our soul room if the bond was only between us," asked the two.

"I'm your mother," said Queen Serenity, "As well as a spirit! So, of course I could come to you while you two were unconscious and met in this soul room of yours."

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"Mikey, wake up," said Donnie as he shook Mikey.

"Ugh," moaned Mikey as he blinked his eyes.

"You's alright," asked Raph as Mikey started to stand up.

"Yeah," said Mikey, "Is it over?"

"Guys," said Leo as he looked on in front of his brothers, "It's not over just yet."

The turtles looked up to see the demon Shredder pulling his evil powers back into himself. The Shredder then turned into a big giant dragon! The others gaped in shock as they saw the demon Shredder towering over them. However, Master Splinter was there to tell them to concentrate. As the four turtles started to glow, their energy went around them, though no one saw that there was a hint of silver around Mikey. The energy turned really bright as the turtles were lighted into the air. Blinding the Shredder, the four turtles transformed into four dragons! One dragon was the color of the turtles' bandanas. The four dragons attacked Shredder and started to defeat him bit by bit. It was long and hard, but the dragons did it. Mikey was the first to destroy Shredder's gauntlet. Raph slammed Shredder into a building while Leo destroyed the helmet that got knocked out. Lastly, Donnie was the one who body-slammed Shredder into the ground, thus defeating the demon. "Nicely done," said Pluto as the dragons turned back into turtles.

"Wow," said a smiling Mikey, "That was beyond amazing."

"We totally kicked shell," exclaimed Raph.

"I would say so," said Uranus as the Outer Scouts came over.

"You have done great work," said Neptune.

"What about the other evil," asked Donnie.

"That evil is gone," said Pluto, "Sailor Moon healed the evil being from the darkness and now… that person will be living among us."

Mikey was smiling even more as he already heard the story from Serena in their soul room before Queen Serenity showed up. He wouldn't know when the memories will come back, but he did know that he would be waiting to talk to Serena once more about it. The other turtles, however, were surprised that someone could heal an evil being and give them a second chance in life. Leo looked at a smiling Mikey and was suspicious that his littlest brother knew something that the rest didn't. Since the battle was over, everyone started to disperse. The turtles were about to go back home until… "You have all done well. We are very proud of our acolytes," said Kon-shishou, "You have done great things."

"Hello," exclaimed Mikey, "Where did you guys come from?"

"Didn't we see you get destroyed," asked Donnie.

"Have you so soon forgotten our first lesson," questioned Juto-shishou.

"Perception is not always the truth," said Kon-shishou, "All you think you know…"

"…About this world," continued Chikara-shishou, "About yourselves… even about the reality itself…"

"All this and more," finished Leo, "Will be challenged."

"I feel as though Michelangelo should remember this lesson at heart," said Pluto.

"Huh," asked a curious Mikey.

"Especially about memories," said Pluto while Neptune and Uranus smiled/smirked.

Mikey looked at Pluto when she said it. The other turtles didn't know what to think about what Pluto said either. However, as the Outer Scouts were leaving, the three slightly bowed to Mikey. "What the shell was that all about," asked Raph.

"I don't really know," lied Mikey as he thought about the lost memories of Prince Michael, "But… who's hungry?"

"Michelangelo," said Master Splinter as they all walked back to the lair and the Ninja Tribunal disappeared.

 _ **\- Night Time, The Lair –**_

"I remember everything now," whispered Mikey as he shot up from his new bedroom.

Across the world, Serena shot up and whispered the same thing as Mikey. Both then closed their eyes and laid in bed, fast asleep.

* * *

AN: Woohoo~! I am getting reviews! XD

To lashun316: Thank you so much for the review! As to your (and other readers too) question? about being weird pairing Serena up with one of Mikey's brothers… I don't really think it is weird. Sure, Serena and Mikey are related in the PAST, but not in the PRESENT. They, as this chapter suggested, DO regain their memories… and Mikey calls Serena LIL SIS… but that doesn't really solidify that Serena, Leo, Donnie, and Raph are made to be a family as SIBLINGS too. You can call someone a SIBLING and not be related to the other members of the family… Also! Remember that Leo, Donnie, and Raph do NOT know who Serena truly is until the later chapters. As for Chibi-Usa (Rini)… I am not sure if I will have her as a child to Serena… cause I can have a different child with a different father for my story… but also, I wrote in the story description that Mamoru (Darien) would be evil later on as the story develops. ^^;

I really hope that I did alright with explaining what I was thinking about and also did well in this chapter too. It's been FOREVER since I wrote a story and posted it on fanfiction. D: Anyways, if you review, PLEASE choose pairings! Thank you! M(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	8. Questioning Memory? Welcome 2 The Future

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"What's wrong with knucklehead there," asked Raph.

"I'm not sure," said Leo, "He was like this when I was coming out of meditation for breakfast."

It was true. When morning came, Mikey looked like he was in a trance. Sure he cooked the breakfast for his family, but he just wasn't responding to anything. Last night, he had an unsettled dreamlike memory while asleep and really wanted to talk to Serena about the memories they probably both received at the same time. Leo was worried when he didn't receive a response to his morning greeting yet. Raph just came in for breakfast and saw Mikey meticulously eating his breakfast, his eyes looking distant-like. "Should we be worried," asked Raph.

"Maybe," said Leo, "Maybe we should get Don to…"

"Get Don to do what," asked Donnie as he walked into the dining room.

"Get you's to look at 'im," said Raph as he pointed to Mikey.

Donnie looked at where Raph was pointing to see Mikey just eating and not talking. He looked closer to see small bags underneath Mikey's eyes. Narrowing his eyes, Donnie called Mikey. Mikey, however, didn't respond, too lost in thought about what he remembered as Prince Michael. Mikey knew that Endymion did not pass the test and was worried that his Lil Sis fell in love too quickly in the Silver Millennium for his liking. As Mikey was thinking, the three brothers looked in worried. Leo was the one who got up and shook Mikey's shoulders. "Wh-Wha," questioned Mikey as he looked at his brothers.

"Are you alright," asked Donnie.

"Y-Yeah," said Mikey, "Why do you ask, dude?"

"You have been ignoring fearless leader here this morning," said Raph.

"What Raph means," said Leo who pointedly look at Raph before shifting his gaze to Mikey, "Is that you have been a bit distant lately."

"I just have a lot on my mind," said Mikey, "Especially with the school assignments piling up. Whew!"

"Did you need help again," asked Donnie.

"No," said Mikey, "I think I'll call my science partner though. We have to finish this project that's due at the end of the week."

"If you are sure…" trailed off Leo.

"No sweat bros," said Mikey as he left to make a call.

The three brothers looked on as Mikey left the room. They were really worried about Mikey because it wasn't like him not to bug them about his school work. Donnie especially wanted to help because he got to learn as well. Leo was the same, especially reading the history behind Japan's folk tales and legends. It was Raph who broke the silence since Mikey left. "You don't think he's talking to his Lil Sis, do you," questioned Raph who narrowed his eyes.

"He DID call this Lil Sis while we were trying to get allies to fight the demon Shredder," said Leo.

"Really," asked Donnie and Raph.

"Yeah," said Leo, "I was at his door."

"Oh," said Raph, "You was spying on Mike!"

"Not really," said Leo who had a red tint to his cheeks, "I was worried about him."

"We all are," said Donnie.

"Probably good reason," said Raph, "I mean, what if this Lil Sis turns on him later on? We wouldn't be able to protect him!"

"Aww Raphie," joked Donnie, "You DO care about Mikey!"

"Maybe you are also jealous about this Lil Sis," said a smirking Leo.

"Don't call me that Don," said Raph as the two brothers laughed, "And I am NOT jealous Leo!"

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"You got your memories too," asked Mikey.

"Yeah," said Serena, "What a head rush!"

Mikey was in his bedroom because that's where he could have a private conversation with Serena. Mikey called Serena up, and the two began to talk about what they remembered. Mikey, however, was more concern about the love between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. He told Serena that he remembered that the Princess wouldn't let the Prince get near her due to said Prince's arrogance. Serena then replied that it doesn't add up about the Princess and the Prince being in love if the Princess supposedly didn't like the Prince in the first meeting. The two talked about their memories more until Mikey finally asked the question Serena wished her guardians would have asked. "Do you love him now," asked Mikey, "I mean his reincarnation."

"Even though the Princess loved the Prince during the Moon Kingdom," said a thoughtful Serena, "My current self didn't really fall in love with him."

"What do you mean," asked Mikey.

"I did tell you about the first meeting we had before we knew our secret identities," said Serena.

"Yeah," said a laughing Mikey, "I really loved the thought of you hitting him with your test papers and your shoe later on!"

"Exactly," said Serena, "I feel like I am pushed to love him now… especially Chibi-Usa coming to the past like she did."

"I feel like something or someone is messing with you Lil Sis," said Mikey, "Because if you didn't love him for him in the present, then something is going on."

Serena nodded her head while she listened to Mikey on the phone. Serena did feel like someone was pushing her to love him due to their past selves. She really did dream about marrying someone for love and not feel like it was an obligation. She told this to Mikey as Mikey listened carefully. Mikey did feel sorry for his Lil Sis' predicament, but he couldn't really do anything about it. "I think you need a vacation," said Mikey.

"And where would I go," asked Serena.

"How about tell Pluto that you will be vacationing with me," said Mikey, "You can stay in my room!"

"That sounds great," said Serena.

 _ **\- Later In the Day –**_

"For the last time," said Raph, "It's my day!"

"Yup," said a very happy Mikey, "Your lucky day… 'Cause we're watching the twenty-four hour Sci-Fi megathon!"

In the afternoon, it seems as though Mikey was back to his old self. He took the remote control from Raph and started to change channels on him, exclaiming about a sci-fi marathon on TV. Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter all looked at the two brothers that were fighting over the remote control. Leo and Donnie were happy that Mikey was back to his old self, but also sighed in exasperation because Mikey was back to tormenting Raph. "Fifteen years of ninja training," said Leo, "And it all comes down to ultimate wrestling smack down versus zombies from Saturn Four."

"Where did I go wrong," asked Master Splinter who shook his head.

"At least Mikey is back to his old self," said a smiling Donnie.

"That talk with his Lil Sis really made him smile," said Leo, "Are you sure it was wise for her to stay with us?"

"But of course," said Master Splinter, "It will also help us learn more about this Lil Sis as Mikey affectionately calls this person."

Donnie and Leo nodded their heads as they looked on. Suddenly, the other two brothers got in on the fight as they tried to grab the remote control. It was Master Splinter, however, that gained the remote control. Mikey was not one to give up as he used his foot to get his channel. All that did was sent a huge flash before Mikey, his brothers, and Master Splinter were teleported to somewhere else.

 _ **\- With Serena –**_

"Why," whined Serena, "Why can't I stay with Big Bro?"

"Because I said so," said a rough female voice.

After getting off of the phone, Serena went towards the Outer Scouts' house. She was so excited to visit Mikey that she didn't think about her Outer Scouts' decision to not let her go. So, here she was in front of Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune in their civilian forms, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru respectively. Serena was pouting and whining about not getting to go to New York City again and stay with Mikey and his brothers. "You are not going to be living with a bunch of… a bunch of… BOYS," shouted Haruka at the last moments.

"Besides," said Michiru, "No one will be there to protect you."

"I have Big Bro with me," said Serena.

"But not all the time," said a stern Haruka.

"Where's Setsuna when you need her," pouted Serena.

It was then that Pluto came through a portal and de-transformed back into Setsuna. Setsuna looked on as the three occupants in the living room was looking at her. Setsuna smiled and asked what was going on. Serena explained that Haruka and Michiru were not letting her go and visit Mikey in New York City. "I am afraid they are correct in not letting you go," said Setsuna.

"Why not," asked Serena.

"The Time Gates have shut themselves," said Setsuna.

"WHAT," shouted the three, "WHY?!"

"They sense an evil presence that has made itself into the solar system," said Setsuna.

"Another enemy," asked Serena.

"Yes," said Setsuna, "But do not worry. You can visit after this enemy is defeated."

"Great," sighed a sad Serena, "Any other reason to not go besides preparing for the new enemy?"

"Prince Michael is not in this time anymore," said Setsuna.

"WHAT," shouted the three.

"Yes," said Setsuna, "Prince Michael, along with his new family, got transported into the future right before the Time Gates closed themselves. I cannot open the Time Gates until the threat is over or something unexpected happens."

'Poor Mikey,' thought Serena as she wondered what will happen to him in the future.

 _ **\- In The Future, In a Penthouse –**_

"My name is Cody Jones," said a boy, "And this is New York City in the year 2105."

"What," started Donnie.

"The," continued Leo.

"Shell," shouted Raph as he looked on.

Apparently when the turtles got zapped, they were transported into the future. They didn't know what was happening and started to scout around. They, however, got into some kind of trouble as they tried to follow what they thought were evil Triceratons. They got rescued and were now in a huge penthouse. The boy in front of them started to tell them that he owned the belongings that were the turtles and Master Splinter's prized possessions. As the boy introduced himself and told them they were in the future, only Mikey was looking around. He remembered about what Serena told him when she went into the future before he lived with her. The sad thing was that he couldn't find his action figures and comics that he collected in his time. "So," asked Mikey, "Where's my stuff?"

"Your things," said the robot called Sterling, "Your things are in the Moon."

"The Moon," questioned Leo.

"Yes," said Sterling, "Michelangelo's things couldn't be collected due to the Moon Kingdom already grabbing whatever Michelangelo owned in his time."

"The only thing that we COULD get was the bandana," said Cody as he showed the four bandanas to the turtles.

"Why would a Moon Kingdom want Mikey's stuff," asked Donnie.

"The stuff he collects isn't all that," said Raph.

"Hey," shouted Mikey, "I had mint condition action figures and comics!"

"We wouldn't know," said Cody, "You have to go to the Moon and ask the Queen herself."

"Queen," questioned the turtles, besides Mikey who looked on in excitement.

"There's a QUEEN," questioned Raph.

"One of the benevolent Queens you could find," said Sterling, "For one of the planets in the Solar System."

The turtles and Master Splinter were very surprise about how the Solar System could have any life. Donnie was very happy about it. Though, one question remained and Master Splinter asked that. He asked how all of them came to be here. Cody sheepishly answered that he was messing with a time window, but he created a time portal. Mikey shook his head as he thought that Pluto was going to be furious when she found out. Donnie asked how they can get back. "I'm not sure," said Cody, "It was an accident that I created a time portal."

"I hope that we can recreate it," said Leo.

"I'm sure it will be a while," said Donnie.

"How about asking that Pluto woman," asked Raph.

"We could," said Leo, "But we don't know how to contact her at all."

"Y-You know Queen Pluto," asked Sterling.

"Queen Pluto," questioned the turtles.

While Cody and Sterling were telling the family about the future, Mikey stepped out of the doorway and started to call out to Pluto. He knew that it always worked for Serena and him whenever they have a question. A black portal opened up and Pluto arrived. "Queen Pluto I assume," said Mikey as he bowed.

"Hello the past self of Prince Michael," said future Pluto, "How on Earth did you arrive here?"  
"Cody and this time window," said Mikey.

"I see," said future Pluto.

"Can you send Sensei, my bros, and me back," asked Mikey.

"I could," said future Pluto, "But I cannot. The Time Gates closed themselves after you all came into the future. Something in the past made the Gates close themselves."

"Another enemy," questioned Mikey.

"Yes," said future Pluto, "I do not know how long my past self and the others will battle this new enemy."

"Thanks for telling me this," said a sad Mikey.

"Do not fret," said future Pluto as she disappeared to watch over her own kingdom, "For you will go back to your own time. However, I do advise you and your family to not let any metal robots be near the time portal unless you want to lose something precious."

"Ugh," muttered Mikey as he watched her disappear, "Not bad news!"

As Mikey was wondering about the bad warning that future Pluto gave him, the others found out that Mikey left them. Sterling, Cody, and the others looked around the room before going out of the door. "Yo Mike," said an angry Raph, "Where have you been?!"

"Getting lost to find the restroom," said Mikey, not really telling his family about the dangers in the past and the dangers that have yet to come.

"Well, next time," said Leo, "Tell us."  
"Yeah," said Donnie, "We don't know what to expect in this time period."

"Awww," said Mikey as he hugged all three of his brothers, "You love me. You really DO love me!"

"Knock it off knucklehead," said Raph as the other two laughed, Cody and Master Splinter smiled, and Sterling crossed his metallic arms.

'I'll tell the others about the stuff later,' thought Mikey as he joked with his family.

* * *

AN: I was contemplating about doing TMNT in the future. Then, I decided that they SHOULD go to the future and learn more about Lil Sis. ㅋㅋ There will be some differences though shown in the next chapter of the future TMNT are in. If you review, PLEASE choose pairings! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	9. Future And Past Discoveries

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Donatellium," said Cody as he was explaining the element to those in the lab, "Donatello invented it… I mean… he will invent it. It's a low density alloy that can only be created in a natural low gravity environment like… on the moon!"

"Hm," said Donnie as he looked at the element, "With some minor alterations to the subatomic structure, it just might work."

While Donnie and Cody were talking about what to do with the time window and how to get it to work with an element named after Donatello, Leo and Raph looked at the two while Mikey was thinking about something else. If everyone went to the moon, does that mean he could see Lil Sis as Queen Moon? Oh, he knew who the Queen of the Moon was without learning about it from Cody, the resident boy who saved him, his sensei, and his brothers. Shaking his head, he turned back to the talks. "Master Cody," said Sterling as the robot walked in, "Are you really planning to go to the moon?"

"Of course Sterling," said Cody, "Why?"

"Do remember that you need permission from the Moon Queen to even step foot onto the Moon," said Sterling.

"Oh man," said Cody, "How could I forget about that?"

"Moon Queen," asked Leo.

"Yes," said Sterling, "Did you already forget that we told you about the Moon Kingdom?"

"I guess with all the excitement about future stuff…" started Raph.

"And fixing the time window, we forgot," continued Donnie.

"I'll just go and call the Moon Kingdom up before we go," said a sheepish Cody as he went to his computer.

As Cody calls up the communications center for the Moon Kingdom, Leo, Raph, and Donnie were excited to listen in on the phone call. They really want to get that element to see if it will help fix the time window at all. Mikey, however, was wondering if his brothers will still be alive in this time. In his heart, he knew that he would live and be co-ruler for the Moon Kingdom, especially if his memories about being Prince Michael were true. Mikey tuned into the phone call as it was being picked up. "Moon Communications," said an eerie familiar voice, "We know the coolest ways to live! What's the buzz, cuz?"

"Why does it sound like Mikey over here," questioned Raph.

"Sh," whispered Leo, "I want to listen in."

"But you do have to admit, Leo," said a quiet Donnie, "It does sound like Mikey."

"This is Cody O'Neil," said Cody, "And I was wondering if I can talk to the queen to get permission for some friends and I to come and get some donatellium for a project we are doing."

"Negatory dude," said the male, "I have to patch you in to my bro Mercury Knight instead. The Queen is…"

"Sun Knight," said a female voice that popped up, "What are you doing?"

"Oh… Uh…," stammered the male, "Nothing…"

"Uh huh," said the female, "You KNOW Pluto said not to answer any calls due to…"

"Aww," said the male, "I was just having fun, sis!"

"100 years and you are still being that same person I met all those years," giggled the female.

"Would you have me in any way," questioned the male.

"No way," exclaimed the female, "I need fun in my life! I do not need any more over-protective!"

"Uh… anyways," said the male who cut off the female's rants, "Cody O'Neil is requesting to come to the moon to get some donatellium."

"And he's bringing four someones with him right," questioned the female.

"Yup dudette," said the male, "So…"

"Cody O'Neil," said the female, "This is Neo-Queen Serenity giving you permission to bring you and those four friends with you. However, the orange bandana one will be coming with me when you get to the Moon."

"Moon Communications out," exclaimed the male as the phone call ended.

The turtles were stiff when they heard the conversation between the two. Leo, Raph, and Donnie felt like they KNEW who the male voice was that was talking to them. But how could that be when Mikey that was RIGHT next to them wasn't talking at all? Mikey, however, was nervous because he heard his OWN voice coming out of the phone call. He just hoped that no one else knew that it was actually him that survived 100 years and living with the Moon Queen. However, hearing _'Mercury Knight'_ DID make him wonder if his brothers were alive since he remembered the planet Mercury was for ice and intelligence. Maybe something happened in the past that would make his brothers live too? Cody, on the other hand, just shook his head because he always got the two voices normally. Cody turned to the turtles and told them that it was always Sun Knight who answers the calls, especially when HE was the one calling. "Should we ask why this Sun Knight spoke like Mikey," asked Donnie.

"Let's just go to the Moon," said Leo, "We'll question this later."

"Alright," shouted Mikey, "Field trip!"

"Shut it," said Raph as all of them went to prepare.

'I do wonder how the Moon Queen knew that it was us though,' thought Leo and Donnie as they both caught what the Queen wanted.

 _ **\- Hours Later –**_

"Cody," questioned the turtles together, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Cody as he coughed up some more water.

While traveling to the Moon, the ship the turtles and Cody were in was attacked by the Inuwashi Gunjin, four mercenaries who could fly. The turtles and Cody did made their way to the Moon Port where all incoming ships should have landed if there were no interruptions. Going underground, the turtles and the Inuwashi Gunjin started to fight underneath the port. Their attacks actually made it so the room would fill up with water. Trying to protect and save Cody, the Inuwashi Gunjin nodded to each other and went in to help. There, the four got the turtles and Cody to safety as the wide door between the mercenaries and the gang was plugged up by falling debris. "Do you think they survived," asked Mikey.

"I am sure they are fine," said a male voice that weren't their own.

"Aw great," said Raph as he got into a fighting stance with the others, "More people are comin'."

The turtles and Cody saw within the shadows three other people. One of them came out and was wearing a blue knight costume. Then, the other two came out, one wearing purple and the other red. The turtles could see the knight in blue having Asian dark green/brown eyes. The purple one had the same color eyes but it wasn't slanted like an Asians. The red one had same color eyes but you couldn't really tell since his eyes were always narrowed in a glare. All three had dark brown hair. You could even say that these three were triplets but with one parent being an Asian. "Uh," said Cody, "Hello Mercury Knight, Mars Knight, and Jupiter Knight."

"Knights," questioned Donnie.

"You would think someone who was a Brainiac would remember Queens had Knights in their court," said the red knight with a familiar Brooklyn voice.

"Cool it Mars," said the blue knight.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said the purple knight, "I am Mercury Knight. The one in blue is Jupiter and the one in red is Mars."

"I would have figured that blue was for Mercury," piped up Mikey.

"I am here to escort the one with the orange bandana to the Queen," said the one in blue that ignored Mikey's questioning look, "While the other two are here to escort you to the donatellium."

"We thank you for your kindness," said Leo as he bowed.

"Shouldn't one of us go with Mike," asked Raph.

"The Queen forbids it," said Mercury Knight.

As the three turtles looked uncertain, Mikey was the one who stepped towards Jupiter Knight. He smiled and started to talk to Jupiter Knight while both of them started to walk away. Leo looked conflicted because he really wanted to follow his littlest brother. He looked around and saw that his other two brothers wanted to do the same. Cody, however, urged the three turtles to just follow the knights' orders. 'Stay safe, little brother,' thought Leo as he walked the opposite way with the other two brothers, the knights, and Cody.

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"So…," trailed off Mikey.

"Yes," questioned Jupiter Knight.

"Are you Donnie or Leo," questioned Mikey out of the blue, "'Cause you feel familiar to me…even though you look human. And I know that it's not Raphie because he's not really smart and very hot tempered. And I feel like you are Leo because Donnie is the smartest of us all… Or you COULD be Donnie underneath that…"

"Quit it Mikey," said a laughing Jupiter Knight, "You're right. I AM the future Leo. And I am still peeved at you, little brother, for not tell us, especially me, about your Lil Sis."

Mikey looked at the knight next to him and smiled sheepishly because of the scolding he was getting from his future oldest brother. Yet, he now had confirmation that his brothers also lived. He was glad, in a way, because he now knew both of his families will be alive in 100 years. He looked at the future Leo to see that the future Leo was smiling back. Future Leo told Mikey that he couldn't meet himself because of what Pluto said about time disappearing. Mikey just pouted and asked why the other two and you got to see your past selves. Future Leo explained that it was because they were looking human through a watch Mikey would make in the past. Future Leo was still miffed that Mikey could invent things because it was Donnie's department. Mikey just said that it was all Donnie's mumbo jumbo that he was good at inventing when the future Leo and he got to the throne room. As Future Leo opened the throne room doors… "Who made you pregnant," shouted Mikey as he looked at his Lil Sis that was sitting on the throne room.

"Nice to see you too," said a smiling Serena to the past Mikey while Future Leo shook his head at Mikey's shout.

 _ **\- A Couple of Weeks Later –**_

"Miscreants," said Sterling who came in with mail, "You have a parcel that's labeled urgent!"

"Pulease," said Mikey who was playing video games with his brothers, "That's what they put on all junk mail!"

"Why do I bother powering up in the morning," said Sterling as he threw the mail onto a desk.

Everyone was up one morning and Mikey was the one who suggested playing video games. The other turtles looked at each other and were happy that Mikey was now being happy. It seemed like whatever unknown worry Mikey was having left his mind as he was back to his annoying self. But they do wonder why Mikey looked a bit miffed when he came back from talking to the Moon Queen. Mikey didn't even tell them what was wrong because it was future information about him being an UNCLE! As the day passed, everyone went out into the city because Cody got readings for a time rip in space. Even Master Splinter decided to go and help out the turtles and Cody. Before anyone could fully comprehend what was going on, a time ripple opened up and tossed Master Splinter and the three turtles into one. "No," shouted Mikey, "Not by bros!"

"No time," said Cody, "We should really figure out what is going on!"

"Ah," shouted Mikey, "I just remembered something!"

"And that would be," asked Cody.

"Moon Queen gave me advice," said Mikey, "Said something about opening up mail and to never eat hot dogs on a certain day."

"Maybe Sterling has anything for you," said Cody as the two drove back to the penthouse, "Maybe the guys did something in the past!"

 _ **\- With The Turtles and Master Splinter –**_

"Where are we," asked Leo.

"You mean," said Donnie, "When are we."

"It looks like we are in Japan," said Master Splinter.

"Feudal Japan," asked Raph.

Before anyone could say anything else, a shout of _'Turtle Titan'_ was heard. Master Splinter and the three turtles rushed to where the shout was. The four went into a park and saw a younger Mikey dressed in his costume with a girl hugging him. Creeping forward, but still hidden in the shadows, the four could finally hear what was going on. "Thanks Turtle Titan," said the female with a teasing voice.

"Aww," said Mikey, "Come on Lil Sis! Don't I get credit for getting rid of that monster?"

"Yeah," said the female, "But you DO know that the monster needed to be fully Moon Dusted."

"I know," said Mikey, "But, your heart crystal was about to get taken away! And you know those other two scouts are probably hidden in the shadows, waiting to take the crystal away due to the shine."

As Mikey and the girl known as Lil Sis walked away, the other four looked at each other. They, apparently, got sent back in time to when Mikey was MISSING from New York City. However, they didn't know Mikey was FIGHTING with this Lil Sis to defeat someone or something else entirely. "Are we in the time Mikey wasn't with us," asked Leo.

"I believe so," said Donnie.

"Shell," said Raph, "He's been fighting without us to protect him!"

"I believe your brother has a lot to explain to us once we get back into the correct time frame," said Master Splinter.

As Donnie planned to mail plans for the future with Master Splinter's help, Leo and Raph were on look out. Master Splinter said that he will go and deliver the mail to New York's post office while the three brothers followed Mikey around. Leo didn't want anyone to split up, but what choice did they have? Raph really wanted to go and hit something as he thought about what trouble Mikey got into in Japan. "I just hope Mikey didn't do anything else rash besides staying with that human girl," said Donnie.

"I'm sure Mikey and his Lil Sis are fine," said Raph.

"Let's just go and find Mikey before something does happen to him," said Leo.

"Are we going to learn more about Mikey's past in Japan," asked Donnie.

"Yup, "said Raph, "And that shell-for-brains is going to tell us everything when we get back to him and Cody."

"Sh," said Leo, "I see them."

As Master Splinter disappeared to New York City and to come back soon, Leo, Raph, and Donnie got to see where Mikey lived in Japan while going to school with his Lil Sis. 'I wonder what a heart crystal is,' thought Donnie while Leo and Raph thought, 'Mikey was fighting MONSTERS in Japan? What the shell went on when Mikey was in Japan?!'

* * *

AN: I ended it here for now because I feel like Mikey's memories during his stay in Japan… I feel like I need to think about how to do that chapter. So, cliff-hanger! XD I'm sorry for it too! Anyways… If you review, PLEASE choose pairings! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	10. Mikey, Time To Explain Your Past

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Where the shell did Mikey and that girl get to," asked Raph.

"There," exclaimed Donnie while pointing to a building apartment's roof, "They are up on the roof!"

"Alright," said Leo, "Stealth is key to get to know more about this Lil Sis while we are in the past."

Donnie and Raph nodded their heads. Sticking to the shadows, Leo, Donnie, and Raph was on the roof right next to where Mikey and Serena was. They looked on as they waited for Master Splinter and their Mikey to get the plans in motion. Looking on, they saw Mikey teaching Serena some katas that they learned as a kid. They were surprised that Mikey could be a good teacher as they watched on. "Good," said Mikey, "That's a good form."

"Why are we doing this on my birthday," questioned Serena.

"Birthday," teased Mikey, "Who's?"

"Big Bro," laughed Serena as she stopped doing katas, "You are up to something! I just know it!"

"What I do best," said Mikey, "You know I don't like that pansy, especially now that he forgot your birthday."

"That's why you are here," said a smiling Serena, "You always make things better!"

Leo, Donnie, and Raph saw Mikey smile and hug Serena tightly. They were a bit surprise to see a tear come out, but they heard Mikey play it like it was just dust in his eye. They then see Serena and Mikey jumping the roofs to get more exercise. Before the three could follow the pair, Master Splinter appeared behind them. "Hello my sons," said Master Splinter.

"Gah," exclaimed the turtles before ducking into the shadows once more as Mikey looked around by the sound, "Master Splinter!"

"I am sorry my sons," said Master Splinter.

"So, about the parcel," asked Donnie.

"It has been mailed in Japan," said Master Splinter, "I left explicit instructions that they should mail it at a certain time to get to Michelangelo in the future."

"That's good," said Leo as he shifted a bit, "We should… uh… really keep up with the pair then?"

"Yes," said Master Splinter, "I really want to take a good look at this Lil Sis Michelangelo is so fond of."

 _ **\- FUTURE: Mikey and Cody –**_

"Where is it," questioned Mikey as he searched all over the place.

"Maybe we should ask Sterling," questioned Cody as he saw Mikey running all over the place.

Mikey and Cody got back to the penthouse in record time. Mikey ran in while Cody was swiftly walking behind the turtle. As they got into the penthouse, Mikey was looking around for the parcel that Neo-Queen Serenity warned Mikey about. He started to throw things around, making a huge mess. When Sterling came in, he was shocked at what he saw. "Miscreant," shouted Sterling, "What are you doing?!"

"Hey Sterling," said Cody, "Did Mikey receive anything?"

"He did indeed," said Sterling, "I placed it on the desk."

"Ah ha," said Mikey as he ran to the desk.

Mikey saw a parcel with his name on it. He didn't want to know how his future Lil Sis knew that he had mail. He opened it up and saw that it was blueprints of some kind. Cody looked it over and smiled, for he knew how to make the adjustments. Mikey, however, was panicking. "Ah," yelled Mikey, "Donnie! You thought THIS was simple to navigate?!"

"Don't worry Mikey," said Cody, "I can do it."

"Really," questioned a panicked Mikey, "You are the best, Cody my man!"

 _ **\- PAST: The Turtles and Master Splinter –**_

"Ah," yelled out a female voice.  
"Lil Sis," shouted Mikey's voice.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Master Splinter were trying to find the pair once again. However, they heard the two voices quite near. They ran roof to roof until they reached an abandon building. The four quickly went into the building, undetected, to see something horrifying. Mikey, besides his head, was covered in glass. The girl that Mikey was very fond of was screaming as something bright came out of her chest. As that glowing something went towards a blue monster, something… or someone… snatched the glowing item up. The four were surprise to see… "Sailor Uranus," shouted Mikey, "Sailor Neptune!"  
"Is he also a monster," questioned Uranus.

"I am not…" trailed off Neptune as both heard something.

"B-Big… B-Brother," murmured a glazed Serena as she looked at Mikey.

"That answers that question Uranus," said Neptune.

"Argh," shouted a woman that had red hair, "You two again!"

Mikey looked on as Neptune and Uranus took their sweet time to give back the Heart Crystal to his Lil Sis. At that moment, unknown to him, Master Splinter threw something that made sure there was a cracking sound to Mikey. Mikey looked down with only his eyes to see the glass he was encased in was cracking. Using his strength, Mikey pushed out and got free from his encasement. Leo, Raph, and Donnie looked at Master Splinter as he only said that his son was endangered and he wanted to help. Nodding, the three turtles turn back to see Mikey grabbing the shiny thing. "No one touches my Lil Sis' Heart Crystal," said Mikey as he growled at them.

"No," shouted Neptune.

"We have to make sure it's not the one," shouted Uranus.

"Not in this life, sistah," said Mikey as he made sure the Heart Crystal went back into Serena.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Master Splinter all saw what happened after. They saw Mikey's Lil Sis returning color. They saw Mikey yelling about sensing the two around and not helping until his Lil Sis was almost not alive. The two scouts the four thought were alright due to them fighting the demon Shredder with them were arguing that they had to make sure about the powers. Mikey just brought out his nun-chucks and started to swing it as he stood in front of Lil Sis. "Lil Sis," questioned Mikey as he still stood in front of her.

"I-I'm alright now," said Serena, "Thanks for giving my life force back, Big Bro."

"No thanks to the two scouts who were using you as bait," scoffed Mikey as he glared at the monsters and the scouts.

"Hmph," said the red-haired woman, "Pure Heart Crystal or not, you are keeping us from what we want. You must still be terminated."

"Not on your life Kaori Knight," said Mikey as he rushed to fight all four.

Now, Leo, Raph, and Donnie knew why Mikey was angry at the two scouts when they showed up to help. The two scouts in Mikey's past was endangering his Lil Sis and not making sure she lived. Master Splinter, however, felt like this was what he thought happened during the first meeting of the Outer Scouts with everyone else. Before the four decided to help, a portal opened behind them, showing their Mikey and Cody. "Time to go," said Leo.

"But Mikey," started Raph.

"No buts, Raphael," said Master Splinter, "This was only a glimpse of Michelangelo's past without us. Our Michelangelo is safe with Cody in the future."

"Besides, Raph," said Donnie, "Don't you want to ask Mikey questions?"

"Yeah," said Raph who was now smirking at the thought, "Let's go home."

 _ **\- FUTURE: Mikey and Cody –**_

"Why aren't they coming back," questioned Mikey.

"Maybe something happened," said a thoughtful Cody.

Before Mikey could say anything, his brothers and Master Splinter came through the time window once more. Mikey laughed and hugged his brothers because he was scared that he wouldn't see them again. His brothers looked at each other and sighed in exasperation. Mikey will always be the emotional orange-wearing turtle his brothers will always protect and love. "Thanks Mikey for saving us," said Leo.

"No problemo bro," said a smiling Mikey.

"Uh, we may have saved you guys," said Cody as he turned to his computer, "But, time and space are falling apart, even faster than when you guys left!"

"Pluto is NOT going to be happy about this," said a thoughtful Mikey.

"Pluto," questioned Donnie.

"Remember that one Outer Scout said that Pluto's element was time and space itself," asked Leo.

"Why not just call up Moon Communications again and ask for Pluto," questioned Raph.

"Uh… yeah," said Mikey, "About that…"

"Did you forget to tell us something Michelangelo," questioned Master Splinter with one eyebrow raised.

"It's not like I wasn't going to tell you," said Mikey, "But… uh… Pluto visited me on the first day. Told me that the Time Gates closed shut 'cause of an evil in the past?"

"And you didn't mention this before because," questioned Donnie.

"I… uh… figured that if we got that time window thingy going," said Mikey, "You guys didn't have to know what future Pluto told me?"

"Mikey," said Leo, "We need all the facts! And is there something ELSE we should know about?"

The three brothers looked at Mikey while Mikey was shifted his foot one way or the other. Before Mikey could say anything, it was Cody who said that they should talk to Mikey later. He said that right now, they had to find the source. So, Cody, Master Splinter, and the four turtles left once more to find that the rifts from time and space was happening on an alien ship. Mikey really didn't want to know what could have slipped through the future Outer Scouts' defenses to hide from them on Earth of all places. The six went into the ship and found out that the person responsible was… "Sh'Okanabo," growled Leo.

"And don't forget Viral," said Mikey as he pointed to the turtles' enemies that they made in the future a while back.

"Step away from the machine, Sh'Okanabo," shouted Leo while everyone else was in a fighting stance.

Before anyone can do anything, a time rip opened and in fell the Foot Clan, along with the Shredder of their time. Mikey was just happy that it wasn't like a monster from his past. However, Mikey thought too soon as another rip opened and in came… "Oh no," moaned Mikey, "Not the Ice Maiden!"

"Ice Maiden," questioned Donnie.

"Yeah," said Mikey as he ran to fight the Ice Maiden off, "It's… uh… from my time in Japan."

"Mikey," shouted Leo.

"Let Michelangelo deal with that Ice Maiden, as he called it," said Master Splinter, "We shall deal with Shredder and the Foot as Cody fixes the time ripples."

As Donnie made a pass through the Foot Clan, Cody ran right behind Donnie and started to fix the time ripple. Leo, Raph, Donnie, Master Splinter, and surprisingly Sh'Okanabo fought the Shredder and his goons. All of them threw Shredder and the Foot Clan back into the past. However, as they all turned to where Mikey was, they saw Mikey jumping away from ice made by the Ice Maiden. Mikey ran swiftly towards the Ice Maiden and used his nun-chucks to, for the surprise of others, KILL the Ice Maiden. "And please stay dead this time," said Mikey.

"Did you," started Leo.

"Kill the Ice Maiden," asked Mikey, "Yup! Can't have her go back to the past where she could totally freeze the people into ice scuptures by the orders of her boss AND can't have her wreaking havoc in the future."

"What else do we not know about Mikey," questioned Raph.

"I'm not sure," said Donnie, "But I want to find out."

After the fight and everything was back to normal, the turtles dragged Mikey to the living room. Cody figured it was a family meeting and didn't want to know what Mikey knew. He and Sterling left the family alone in the living room. Mikey, however, was NOT ready to talk about his time in Japan, but he knew that he had to. His family confessed that they were RIGHT there with him and Lil Sis on her birthday. "So," started Mikey, "You found out about Lil Sis?"

"We knew about Lil Sis on the day you woke up after collapsing on the bridge at the Ninja Tribunal's temple," said Donnie.

"We found out a bit more when we went through that time portal thing," said Raph.

"And I confess," said Leo, "I was listening in on your conversation when you were asking for the Outer Scouts to help."

"You were SPYING on me," growled Mikey.

"Michelangelo," said Master Splinter, "Your brothers were very worried about you. You have changed when you were in Japan on your own. But this change seems good for you."

"We just want to know more about your time in Japan," said the three turtles.

Mikey contemplated on this. He knew that he would be revealing that Serena is actually Sailor Moon, but what could he do? He remembered once that Serena said it was fine for him to tell his family because she wanted him to be comfortable. Mikey smiled at the memory and looked at his family. Nodding his head, he told his family that when he arrived, there was an enemy that Serena was fighting. He said they were called Heart Snatchers and were trying to find three powerful talismans that was hidden within life force called a Heart Crystal. His family looked at each other as Mikey was lost in explanation about the Heart Crystals and the Heart Snatchers. Donnie thought that at least he finally knew what a Heart Crystal was. "So, why were the Heart Snatchers an enemy of your Lil Sis," asked Leo.

"Because Serena is Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Scouts," revealed a smiling Mikey.

"No way that little girl is a fighter," said a disbelieved Raph.

"It's true," said Mikey, "She explained her story to me, but I am not going into that."

"Why not," questioned Donnie.

"It's not my story to tell," said Mikey, "I'm only telling you about my time in Japan."

"Fine," grumbled the three.

"Patience is a virtue, my sons," said Master Splinter as he too listened to the story.

Mikey started up again about his time in school with Serena. He also told them that while the enemy was out there, the pair made time to get their school work done. He also told them that he sometimes would go out patrolling as Turtle Titan just to not get rusty. As the story enfold, Mikey revealed at the end that he wanted to jump into that big darkness just to help his Lil Sis out with Sailor Saturn, another Outer Scout that the others didn't get to meet. The three turtles hugged Mikey and said that it was fine he didn't go. The three told him that they were just happy he was still alive. "Heh," said Mikey as he let his brothers get back to their seats, "The next day, Uranus and Neptune called up Lil Sis and demanded on what right she had to save Saturn, but I was right there with her…"

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"Sailor Moon," said Uranus, "You almost got the entire Earth destroyed!"_

 _"Who do you think you are to make a decision like that," questioned Neptune._

 _Serena looked at the two scouts as she and Mikey were having a relaxing day. The two scouts came out of nowhere as they talked about her not being a good heroine, a good Sailor Scout. Mikey clutched his fist together as he glared at the two. They were making Lil Sis doubt herself even more. "What would YOU two do then," asked Mikey, "Kill Saturn? She is just as much a part of being a Scout as anyone else!"_

 _"You don't tell us what to do, green freak," said Uranus._

 _"Don't you dare talk to my Big Bro like that," shouted Serena as she transformed into Sailor Moon._

 _Uranus and Neptune smirked at each other as their eyes narrowed. Uranus was quick to start the attack as she kicked and punched Serena into a corner. Neptune was about to help, but Mikey was there to try and stop her. Mikey jumped out of the way when Neptune used her powers on him. Serena pushed back Uranus as she ran to help Mikey with Neptune. Uranus glared as she ran faster than Serena and knocked Mikey down. "Big Bro," shouted Serena._

 _"Don't give up, Lil Sis," said Mikey._

 _"What," said Uranus, "No tears, no wailing wa-wa's?"_

 _"Yeah," said Neptune, "Where's the whimpering, Sailor Moon?"_

 _ **\- Present Time For The Turtles –**_

"They did WHAT," shouted Donnie as he tried to look for past injuries by the scouts.

"When we get back and I get my hands on them," growled Raph.

"Chillax dudes," said Mikey, "Lil Sis was awesome! She defeated both of them, making them respect her AND apologize to me."

"But we should have been there to protect you," said a guilty Leo.

"And how would you have gotten to me bro," asked Mikey, "I was on a different country!"

"Don't remind us," said the three.

"Any other stories you want to tell us, my son," asked Master Splinter.

"Oh yeah," said Mikey, "After that fiasco, a new enemy showed up a couple of weeks later."

"What," shouted the three brothers.

"Yeah," said Mikey, "She was called Queen Kaguya. By that time, I was helping my Lil Sis and the other scouts with that Ice Queen, dressed as the Turtle Titan!"

Mikey retold the story of how a couple of weeks later, a new enemy showed up. This enemy had the power to create ice storms and freeze the planet Earth. Donnie did piped up about how there was a snow storm when it was summer. Mikey nodded his head and said that it was the enemy. As Mikey told the story, the three brothers felt guilty that they couldn't help their littlest brother. They were, however, proud about what Mikey did to help out. Mikey did explain that it was weird to glow bright orange while helping defeat Queen Kaguya with the other scouts. Master Splinter suggested that Mikey was using his chi like what he learned at the Ninja Tribunal's temple. The other three nodded as they looked at Mikey. "You sure had a lot of adventures, little bro," said Leo.

"That's how I roll," said Mikey.

"I'm just glad that you are alright," said Donnie.

"Sure am," said Mikey, "Even though Uranus and Neptune were being mean, at least I grudgingly accept that they are good friends NOW with Lil Sis."

"Exactly WHEN will we meet this Lil Sis officially," questioned Raph.

"Why," asked Mikey.

"Just wanna get to know her is all," said Raph.

"Raph has been jealous of your Lil Sis," teased Leo.

"Shut it Fearless," said Raph.

"Aww," said Mikey while hugging Raph, "I knew Raphie loves me!"

"It's Raph, not Raphie," shouted Raph as he pushed Mikey away.

"While I am happy to see you playful as when you four were little tots," said Master Splinter, "But is there anything else you would like to tell us, Michelangelo?"

Mikey frantically shook his head 'no'. He really wasn't ready to tell his family that he was the reincarnated soul of Prince Michael, older brother to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Nope! He didn't want to open THAT can of worms until he feels like he could. As his brothers and his sensei looked at him, Mikey just smiled and proclaimed that he was going to get something to eat while walking way. 'I am SO not ready to get into the Moon Kingdom story,' thought Mikey, 'Nope! Not telling them unless I really have to.'

* * *

AN: So, I hope that this explains a bit on how Mikey was doing in Japan before the Ninja Tribunal stuff went down.

To Puffgirl1952 the 2nd: Thank you for reviewing every two chapters. But… Can you also write a choice pairing too? I would really appreciate it. :D

Anyways… If others review, PLEASE choose pairings! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	11. Second Chances! Dark Turtles On Our Side

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"So, there is NO way that any of Prince Michael's soul is within that dark twin turtle of mine right," questioned Mikey.

"Yes," said a female voice, "Michelangelo, your soul is very unique. No amount of blood taken from you will turn the twin into your darker Prince self."

"That's good to know, Pluto" said Mikey as he sat in his room in Cody's penthouse.

It was a couple of days later that Mikey had remembered to talk to future Pluto herself about the dark turtles, especially his. But, to be fair, Mikey was fighting Sh'Okanabo with his family and protecting Cody that meeting the dark clones slipped his mind until now. When Mikey did remember, he ran out of the kitchen where his family was and bolted to his bedroom. He remembered that after his first meeting with his future Lil Sis, he received a watch to communicate with said Lil Sis and any other future people he knew from the past. So, now, he used the communicator to contact future Pluto and was NOW discussing about the dark clones. "Michelangelo-sama," said future Pluto, "shall I send the knights your way?"

"Nah," said Mikey, "I'll think of something for the dark clones. Just please stop calling me _'–sama'_!"

"You and your sister are very similar," said future Pluto as she signed out of the communicator.

"Now, I need to come up with a plan for those dark wannabes," said Mikey as he rubbed his hands together.

 _ **\- The Next Day –**_

"Hey, uh guy," said Donnie, "You've been unconscious for almost a week. How do you feel?"

"Here, uh," said Leo, "The force field is calibrated to accept that tray, understand?"

"Yum yums go innie," said Mikey, "You no come outie."

"Shut up," snapped Dark Leo.

That's right, folks. Dark Leo… He and his brothers tried to take Cody in broad daylight, but Dark Leo, the dark clone of Leo, protected Cody when one of his brothers tried to zap Cody. The other turtles were surprise to see Dark Leo protecting Cody and didn't know what to do when Dark Leo's brothers left him on Cody's penthouse roof. Coming up with an idea, they dragged Dark Leo into the penthouse and took care of him while setting up a force field so he wouldn't come out. They watched over him like a hawk, well, almost everyone. Mikey was in his bedroom talking to his future Lil Sis about something, though the turtles didn't need to know that. So, it was night time and Dark Leo finally woke up to everyone looking at him. "Rude much," muttered Mikey as he stared at Dark Leo.

"What's in it," questioned Dark Leo as food was transferred to him, "Poison?"

"Poison," started Leo, "You think we saved your life so we can feed you a rancid ham sandwich?"

"My brothers would," said Dark Leo.

Mikey looked at Dark Leo and wondered about something. Usually it was his Lil Sis that had the power to heal people from evil. Sure, they would still dress up dark, but they wouldn't be evil. As night turned into a new day, Dark Leo was constantly in the force field, but they DID let him walk around. This continued on as Dark Leo was healing until one day… "It's been weeks," said Raph, "We better start chargin' Mr. Happy rent if we're starting to run a hotel here."

"His bandages come off tomorrow," said Donnie, "A few tests, and then he is out of here."

"Have you guys noticed," questioned Cody, "It's like… He seems to be struggling with something."

"What are you getting at Cody," questioned Leo.

"Well, he did save my life," said Cody, "I'm just wondering if we can help him not be so bad, in theory"

Mikey tuned out the rest of the conversation as he thought about what Cody said. Well, there was always his future Lil Sis to kill the evilness. The brute strength COULD come in handy later on. Mikey pondered more about what he talked about with his future Lil Sis days ago. He did seem like the dark clones were just misguided and could probably learn to be not so bad, as Cody said. It was Raph's voice that got Mikey out of whatever he was pondering with his Lil Sis. "Okay," said Raph, "When did this bus take a left into crazy town? Leo, come on! You're not buying this, are ya?"

 _ **\- Three Days Later, At Night –**_

"You knew," started Dark Leo with swords pointed at Leo.

"I wasn't sure what you were doing," said Leo, "So, I gave you a test."

"Did I fail," questioned Dark Leo.

"You haven't failed yet," said Leo.

It was three days later that Leo did a plan. He gave the remote to Dark Leo's force field to Dark Leo. After that, he waited and watched what would happen. Dark Leo broke out and went to the security grid so that his plan would move forward. No one knew that Mikey had a different plan in mind. As night progressed, everything was set in motion. As Leo tried to explain some things to Dark Leo but ended up battling his dark clone, the rest of the family were up and confronting Dark Leo's brothers. Leo kicked Dark Leo into the double doors to the living room. As both Leos tumbled in, Dark Leo saw his brothers getting beaten by Leo's brothers. "They were all awake," said Dark Donnie, "What happened to the plan?"

"I don't know," said Dark Leo, "I did my job! Let's just get out of here! It's a bust!"

"Halt," said a male voice.

"Really Jupiter," said a rough male voice, "Halt?"

"Then next time, you come up with something to get those dark turtles to stop," said the first male voice.

"Jupiter," said a third male voice, "Mars, quit fighting and let's apprehend the dark turtles before they get away."

Everyone froze when they heard three voices oh so similar to the turtles. Mikey laughed as he looked at the three shadows on the roof. He couldn't see his future self, but he could always count on his future brothers to be the same. As Mikey laughed, everyone else looked at him. He waved off the stares as he looked at his future brothers' holographic selves. "Who are you," asked Dark Raph.

"Your boss never told you about the knights to the Moon Queen," exclaimed a surprised male voice.

"Jupiter Knight," exclaimed Cody, "Mars Knight! Mercury Knight! What are you doing here?"

"We were told by Neo-Queen Serenity to apprehend the three dark turtles and take them to the throne room for some questions," explained Mercury Knight.

"But," questioned Leo, "Who informed the Moon Queen?"

"Michelangelo of course," said Jupiter Knight while everyone saw Mars Knight smirking.

"Mikey," shouted the brothers.

"What," questioned Mikey, "We needed to get rid of the dark clones. What better way than for them to meet the Moon Queen and be sentenced?"

The other three looked at each other before shrugging. As they were about to question Mikey on how he could communicate with the Moon Queen, the three knights took charge and cuffed their darker clones before the dark clones shook off the shock. Mikey smiled as he thought about what the plan was for the dark clones that he talked with his future Lil Sis. Of course, he still didn't tell ANYONE that the Moon Queen and Lil Sis were the same. He was leaving THAT revelation later on. "By the way," said Jupiter Knight, "The Queen wants Michelangelo to come with us back to the Moon as well."

"What," growled Raph protectively.

"Why," asked Leo as he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you questioning the Queen," shot back an irritated Mars Knight.

"No," said Donnie, "We just don't want Mikey to be alone with the dark clones."

"He has us to protect him too," pointed out Mercury Knight.

"Road trip," exclaimed a happy Mikey as he bounded towards his dark clone and Mercury Knight.

 _ **\- At The Moon –**_

"Y-You a-are," stuttered a shocked Dark Leo.

"You bet your shell we are," said a smirking Mars Knight.

Mikey was laughing his shell off as he saw the surprised look that the dark clones had. Once his present brothers let their littlest brother go for a short while, Mikey was back on the Moon Palace, humming a tune while waiting for the dark clones to get their bearings. It was quite unnerving to be transported like how the knights and Mikey were used to as a first timer. Once on the moon, the knights shed their holographic human image to show that they ARE Mikey's future brothers. All of the dark clones were very surprised that Dark Donnie was muttering how it was NOT possible. "So, my good self knew about this," exclaimed a shocked Dark Mikey.

"Why wouldn't I," questioned Mikey.

"Too bad he can't see his future self," said Mercury Knight, "The scientific theories that I could have had if that happened."

"Wha," questioned the dark turtles.

"Come on," said Jupiter Knight, "We have to get to the throne room to see the Moon Queen."

"Whatever Fearless," said Mars Knight.

 _ **\- A Couple Of Days Later –**_

"Sh'Okanabo disappeared after the last time we fought," said Leo, "Ship and all… We thought he was gone for good."

"Take it from someone who knows," said Bishop, "Obsession always finds a way."

It was a couple of days later that Mikey revealed that he was given a communicator to talk to the Moon Queen whenever he felt like it. His brothers were surprised that the Moon Queen would give Mikey something, but they held it in. Mikey was smiling as he thought about what he was going to tell his Lil Sis when he got back from the future. As that couple of days continued on, the turtles, Master Splinter, and Cody got a surprise visit from Agent Bishop, who was now called President of the United States. Bishop informed the turtles about something happening to the Moon Port. Mikey asked if he asked the Moon Queen about it, but Bishop never answered. Now, the turtles, Master Splinter, Bishop, and Bishop's men were on a ship, heading towards the Moon Port, yet they didn't see Mikey opening a channel on his communicator to let his future Lil Sis know what is happening. "What is on the moon that Sh'Okanabo would find useful in his conquest of Earth," questioned Master Splinter.

"Aside from the five hundred crew men," said Bishop, "Many planetary systems operate from the Moon base, monitoring defense weapons and the Earth's atmospheric protection grid."

"The Earth whazzit that again," questioned Raph.

The Earth's atmospheric protection grid," said Bishop, "It's a global force shield that reduces negative atmospheric effects. It's how the 21st century conquered global warming and reduces skin cancer and pollution."

"Too bad it can't reduce the negative effects of snarling Sh'Okanabo's," said an angry Mikey.

"No," said Bishop, "But we both know that Sh'Okanabo is vulnerable to light."

Everyone landed where the Moon base was. However, Mikey knew that they will be getting help one way or another. As everyone went into the Moon base, they started to fight the people who were affected by Sh'Okanabo. They tried to fight, but they got captured. Mikey was unnerved because he didn't want to get turned into a nasty infected turtle again. That was one time too many for him. Mikey looked around as they were being led to Sh'Okanabo himself. "Dude," said Mikey as he saw a lot of infected people, "It's a butt ugly monster convention. Raph, where's your membership card?"

"How many of them are there," asked Leo.

"All of them, of course," said Sh'Okanabo as he reformed himself with the purple ooze, "The entire Moon Base population transformed."

"Nice threads, Sh'Oka-nut job," taunted Raph, "They come in turtle size?"

Sh'Okanabo snarled as he wrapped Raph with a purple tentacle and almost threw him to the wall. However, Sh'Okanabo was not ready for a sword to cut through the tentacle. Raph was thrown down in front of Master Splinter as the tentacle was cut off though. As everyone saw the sword slash, they turned around the room to see what was going on. There on the other side of Sh'Okanabo was Dark Leo with his swords out. Dark Leo's brothers came out from behind Dark Leo and had their weapons out. "What the shell are YOU doing here," asked Donnie.

"We got a second chance with the Moon Queen," said a smirking Dark Raph.

"What the shell," questioned Leo as he looked at Mikey.

"So, Moon Queen told you four to come huh," asked a smiling Mikey while ignoring everyone else.

"As both of my bros said," said Raph, "What the shell is going on here?!"

"We were sent by the Moon Queen to get rid of Sh'Okanabo here," said Dark Donnie.

"And as Dark Raph said," Dark Leo, "We got a second chance."

"Yeah," laughed a Dark Mikey as he tried to explain more while his brothers helped.

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"So these are the dark clones," said a female voice._

 _"My queen," bowed the three knights._

 _"What's up, Lil Sis," said a smiling Mikey._

 _The dark clones, the knights, and Mikey got to the throne room in perfect time. There was only one person in the throne room, just munching on some caramel-covered bananas and was quite pregnant. The dark clones looked at the pregnant female who was eating as Mikey bounced up the steps and hugged the female. Mikey's future brothers stood back up and went behind the four dark clones. Dark Mikey looked at Mikey and the queen questioningly, curious on why Mikey could get away with just hugging the Queen like nothing else. "You are the queen," questioned Dark Donnie._

 _"You look fat," said Dark Raph to the Queen._

 _"And YOU have an attitude problem," said Mars Knight as he cuffed Dark Raph over the head._

 _"Takes one to know one," muttered Mercury Knight as Jupiter Knight stifled a chuckle._

 _"Don't listen to Dark Raph," said Mikey as he hugged the Moon Queen who teared up at what Dark Raph said._

 _"Anyways," said Dark Leo, "Why are we here?"_

 _Mikey and the Moon Queen looked at each other and turned back to the dark clones, smiling. The smiles, however, made the dark clones unnerved. They didn't know why they were captured and was in front of a Moon Queen in the first place. They did, however, thought that it was probably due to Dark Mikey's good side. "You are here because," started Mikey._

 _"You have the blood of Mikey and his brothers," continued the Queen._

 _"Making you," continued Mikey._

 _"MY/HIS BROTHERS," shouted the two in unison._

 _The knights just shook their heads as the dark clones looked at them in scared confusion. Brothers? Them? The dark clones were just waiting on more as they looked at the two who were cackling like mad. The knights undid the cuffs but not before giving a warning about not attacking anyone in the room. The dark clones rubbed their wrists as the Queen continued to explain. "Because of Mercury Knight getting readings about you four through his palm computer," said the Moon Queen, "We discovered that the blood is very similar to that of Mikey and his brothers, making you four brothers to Mikey here. And since I have a soft spot for Mikey, I am giving you a second chance… here… on the moon!"_

 _"Second chance," questioned Dark Mikey._

 _"Yup," said the Moon Queen, "I am giving you a second chance to have a life. If you fail at being good, however, you will be sentenced to a punishment."_

 _"What kind of punishment," asked a skeptical Dark Raph._

 _"That's for Mikey and me to know and for you four to find out," said the Moon Queen while Mikey was rubbing his hands together in a semi-evil way._

 _"Somehow I am quite scared about what the punishment entails," said Dark Donnie as he saw Mikey rubbing his hands._

 _ **\- Present Time –**_

"I can't believe the Moon Queen gave you ugh," started Donnie until he was hit by a purple tentacle.

"Stop ignoring me," shouted Sh'Okanabo.

"I suggest that we defeat him before we talk more," said Dark Donnie as he helped Donnie up.

The rest nodded as they got back into battle. Leo instructed Raph and Donnie to get to the control panels to get the sun to shine on Earth. Dark Leo told Dark Donnie and Dark Raph to cover the two. Even though all four ran towards the stairs, Raph couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his brothers and he were being helped by their dark clones. Mikey, however, ran to fight Sh'Okanabo off with Master Splinter, Leo, Dark Leo, and Dark Mikey, leaving Bishop with Cody who came during the dark clones' explaining to fight Viral. Leo was unnerved about fighting with their dark clones. It reminded him about the end of the Ninja Tribunal era his brothers had before coming to the future. "Bro," said Mikey as he landed next to Leo, "Get in the game! Fight Sh'Okanabo and don't worry about anything else."

"Right," said Leo as he ran in to fight Sh'Okanabo too.

"Isn't Mikey…," trailed off Dark Mikey as he was back to back with Dark Leo.

"Shut it," said Dark Leo, "We're not supposed to reveal that to them."

"Oh yeah," said Dark Mikey, "I forgot about that."

Dark Leo sighed as he ran towards Leo and Mikey who were trapped. He used his weapon and cut the tentacles, freeing the two. Mikey gave a thumbs-up to Dark Leo as he ran to fight Sh'Okanabo again with Dark Mikey. A sudden jolt on the Moon Base alerted Sh'Okanabo that something was happening though. Sh'Okanabo couldn't think more on it when he was pushed back by Dark Leo and Master Splinter. Thirty more minutes, Sh'Okanabo was defeated by the sun, Master Splinter, Leo, Mikey, and the two dark clones. Leo smiled as he saw all the people turn back before Sh'Okanabo took over. Looking around, he saw Mikey berating the dark clones? "Mikey," asked Leo.

"Oh," said a sheepish Mikey as he turned to his brother, "What's up?"

"Why are you berating the two," asked Leo.

"Just reminding them about something," said Mikey.

"Hey guys," said a smiling Cody, "The grid is back online! Viral's gone!"

"Don't forget Master Cody," said Sterling, "It was with the help of me and these three knights."

"Knights," asked Raph who showed up with Donnie.

"Knights," said Bishop as he stood with the three knights that captured the dark clones.

The three knights smiled and congratulated all of them for defeating Sh'Okanabo. Leo wondered how the three knights came to help Cody, but thought better to not ask. The dark clones walked over to the three knights and fist-bumped them. Now, THAT surprised everyone. Mikey was laughing his shell off because he was the ONLY one who knew about the knights' identities. "Come along Dark Turtles," said Jupiter Knight.

"Do we have to," asked Dark Raph.

"Yeah," said Dark Mikey, "I want to spend time with Mikey over here."

"Ugh," said Mars Knight, "Just get your shells over here so that we can give you your living arrangements."

"I swear that Mars Knight talks like Raph over here," said an amused Leo as he saw their dark clones and the knights leave in bright lights.

"I don't talk like that," said a grumbling Raph.

"Let's go home my sons," said Master Splinter, "Michelangelo has some explaining to do about what your clones have told us."

"Yeah Mikey," said Donnie, "What did they mean when the Moon Queen has a soft spot for you?"

Mikey froze as he heard that question. He was really not ready to tell them yet. So, instead of answering, he ran back to the ship to try to hide while everyone laughed. 'I don't need to tell them anything,' thought Mikey as he continued to run, 'Nope! That explanation will just have to wait until we get back to the past.'

* * *

AN: ㅋㅋ As you can see, there ARE some hidden mysteries/spoilers that I placed about the future plans I have with the story. Can you tell? I bet it's very obvious on what some of my future plans are. Anyways, I really wanted to do something with the dark clones because I felt like there was something unresolved on where the dark clones ended up in the original TMNT Fast Forward timeline. We never get to see them anymore! ㅠㅠ So… if you review, PLEASE choose pairings! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	12. Home Sweet Home! Mikey Got Lost In Time?

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Alright guys," said Cody, "Don and I set the time window to get as close to your home time as possible."

It was the day, the final day, where the turtles and Master Splinter can go home safely. Mikey was really excited. As soon as he heard about the time window being functional, he got all his games he bought in the future to bring to his future self, curtesy of Pluto and his future Lil Sis. He knew that he couldn't bring any games with him, but it doesn't mean that what he played with his brothers won't go into great use for his future self and his family. Mikey whistled as he appeared in front of his family, trying to stop the nagging thing he had at the back of his mind. 'I think I am forgetting something,' thought Mikey.

"Not tryin' ta bring any of your games back," asked Raph.

"Nah," said Mikey, "I know that the Moon Queen will LOVE the video games!"

"I'm impressed Mikey," said Leo, "You gave up your games for someone else to play."

"Anyways guys," said Donnie, "Mikey was right to not bring any games. We can't bring anything back with us from the future or else we might do something with the time stream."

"Including our weapons," questioned a nervous Mikey.

"Including our weapons," said Donnie.

The family of five threw their weapons and whatever future gear they had on them onto the floor. Cody fired up the time window as everyone waited in front of it. There were hard goodbyes, but Mikey didn't pipe up. He was sure that by the time his family and he went back to their correct time, the future them will come by and bring Cody to the Moon Palace. All five of them jumped into the time window, but now before something happened with Sterling the robot who also got hijacked into the time window. "Sterling," questioned Cody as he saw the broken time window.

 _ **\- In the Time Stream –**_

"Tell you what's not disconcerting," said Mikey, "Home sweet home, dead ahead!"

The five were in a bluish white portal. Mikey figured that it was the time stream that wasn't connected to the closed Time Gates. As everyone felt a jolt of an explosion, Mikey was happy to point out that their home was right in front of them. They smiled and were cheering until something went wrong. Another surge of energy came crashing into the five and sent them backwards in the time stream. "Hey," said Raph, "What's up with the sudden change of course? And what's HE doing here?"

"I don't know," said Donnie, "But I think it has something to do with Viral."

"So THAT'S what I forgot," said Mikey as he saw Sterling in front of them.

"Mikey," said Leo, "What did you forget?"

"Uh," said a sheepish Mikey, "Something Pluto told me."

"MIKEY," shouted the three brothers.

"I'm sorry," said Mikey, "I forget things because I get excited!"

"Do not shout at your brother," said Master Splinter, "What we need to do is figure out how to get out of here."

"Yes sensei," said the three.

"I really am sorry guys," said Mikey.

The five, and Sterling, all looked at each other before they fell into another portal.

 _ **\- In The Near Future –**_

"Finally," said Mikey, "I'm not on the bottom!"

The others groaned as they looked around. They could recognize Mars Knight, Jupiter Knight, and Mercury Knight in front of them. Mikey could also see the Outer Scouts and Sailor Moon battling as well. Before coming into A future, they were in the dinosaur era and the knights' era too. Everyone got up to see fighting all over, making what they saw chaotic. "What the shell," shouted Raph as he saw this.

"Are we home," asked Leo.

"I doubt it," said Donnie, "I see those knights that were with the Moon Queen."

"Mikey," growled Raph.

"What," asked Mikey as he took in the future that may come true.

"What did you say to Viral," questioned Donnie, "When are we?"

"I think around present day," said a distracted Mikey, "At least that's what I wanted her to send us. 'Course, I had to make it sound dangerous…"

Everyone fell down as tremors came up. They looked to see Sailor Uranus fighting another Sailor Scout that was green in color. Sailor Neptune was near and fighting another that was red. They saw the knights fighting some Foot soldiers as well as a different looking Shredder?! That shocked the shells right off them. Sailor Pluto and another scout they never saw before came right in front of the group. The scout they didn't meet was dark purple and dark red in color. "Ah man," moaned Mikey, "You KNOW the place went to shell if Sailor Saturn is back."

"Sailor Saturn," questioned the others.

"Michelangelo," said Pluto, "I see you have created a time portal."

"Yeah," said a sheepish Mikey, "But you NEVER said anything about a time window to help us get home."

"That I didn't," said Pluto.

"Miss Pluto," said Master Splinter, "Would you tell us what is happening?"

"It is another battle between good versus evil," said Pluto, "That is all I can tell you."

The three brothers and one sensei sighed at the cryptic Pluto. Mikey was used to her not giving an answer and just looked around. He saw that instead of one Shredder, he saw TWO?! In shock, Mikey just pointed to the Shredder. The brothers looked at Mikey and followed his finger to find the Shredder that they fought?! They thought he was history! "How the shell are we getting out of here," asked Leo.

"Guys," said Donnie, "We have to get to the circuit drive inside the Shredder's exoskeleton. That way, we can use the power to zap us back into the time stream!"

"Crack him open," asked Raph, "Now, you're talkin' my language."

"We shall give you a clearance," said the other scout.

"Thanks Saturn," said Mikey as they all got ready to fight.

Rushing out into the battlefield, the turtles and Master Splinter surrounded the utrom Shredder. The other Shredder, however, wanted to destroy them too. Fortunately, the knights came and kicked the other Shredder away. Pluto and Saturn kept the Inner and Outer Scouts away. Sailor Moon was fighting someone throwing roses while a knight they never saw before was fighting right beside her. As the utrom Shredder was down by the combine efforts of Mikey's present family, Donnie got everyone to safety with the help of Sterling and flying back into the time stream. "Was that my past self," questioned the unknown knight as he landed in front of Pluto.

"You could say that," said Pluto as she jumped back into helping Sailor Moon fight.

"I shoulda known," said the unknown knight as he shook his head while he went back to the battle, helping out his fellow knights.

 _ **\- In the Time Stream –**_

"Nice work Donnie," said Leo.

"Yeah," said Mikey as he turned to face his brother, "We're on our way home!"

"Alright," said Raph.

Everyone was happy that it was finally almost over. However, something unexpected happened with Donnie and Sterling. Donnie, while inside Sterling, was looking on in shock as Viral infected Sterling again. Viral took control of Sterling and started to charge the one thing that would have destroyed her. Taking aim, Viral was about to fire the weapon while Donnie looked on in shock. Mikey, when he turned to face Donnie in the time stream saw the weapon almost being fired. "Guys," shouted Donnie, "Get out of the way!"  
"Huh," questioned everyone as they turned.

When they turned they saw that the weapon fired. It was heading straight towards the family! Mikey saw that Master Splinter was ready to sacrifice himself to save them. He saw that Donnie was almost in tears, just watching his family almost get destroyed. Using all his might, Mikey grabbed Master Splinter by the arm and swung him to hit Leo and Raph away from the blast. The swing, however, made Mikey drift away from his family after saving Master Splinter. Leo and Raph watched in horror as Mikey was not even near their family. Mikey smiled at his family before he disappeared from where they were in the time stream. "NO," shouted Leo, "MIKEY!"

"Michelangelo," exclaimed Master Splinter.

"MIKEY," shouted Raph and Donnie.

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"Ouch," winced Mikey as he fell right in front of a park bench, "So, when am I?"

"Big Bro," asked a familiar voice as steps were followed.

"Lil Sis," exclaimed Mikey as he got up and turned around.

Mikey saw Serena for the first time in many months. Serena smiled as she went and hugged Mikey, asking him where he was. Mikey, however, asked how Serena knew that he would be landing at Juuban Park. Serena glowered as she said that Pluto told her, just didn't tell her WHEN he would arrive, making Serena walk around the park a few times just to catch him. Mikey was smiling, nodding that it made sense. Pluto was always a mysterious person, even in the Silver Millennium. As the two sat down on the park bench, Mikey told Serena about the future and possible near future that he saw. Serena was surprise that Mikey was lost in the future and in turn, told him what had gone down while he disappeared. Mikey frowned as he found out that Serena died AGAIN, and to a Sailor Scout too. "So, what happened to our science project," asked Mikey who wanted to change the subject.

"Oh," said Serena while producing a watch, "We got an A in the class!"

"Really," asked Mikey as he put on the watch and turned it on.

"We really should thank your brother Donnie," said Serena, "Without his calculations, we wouldn't have that watch working.

Mikey looked into the lake to see him with boyish hair that matched the same color as Serena's. His eyes were lighter than the blue Serena has. Looking at his clothes, he saw himself in a tee that matched the orange of his bandana. He was also wearing orange-striped tennis shoes and jeans. He looked at Serena as she smiled and locked elbows with him. Listening to his Lil Sis say something about Donnie, his eyes widen with realization. "Aw man," groaned Mikey, "I must have gotten flung out to a different time than what I was supposed to with my fam! Lil Sis! Quick! How am I supposed to know if my fam got back alright?"

"Uh," started Serena as she started to think, "We can always go to the Outer Scouts and ask Pluto."

"Yeah," shouted Mikey as he ran with Serena in tow, "Let's go!"

"Wait Mikey," shouted Serena as she was being pulled, "Let me lead! You don't know where their house is!"

While the two left, they didn't see five pair of eyes watching them run towards the Outer Scouts. 'Was that Serena with another boy,' thought five people, one of them glowing in jealousy.

 _ **\- With Mikey's Family –**_

"What just happened," questioned Raph.

"Where's Mikey," asked Leo.

"Michelangelo," moaned Master Splinter in despair.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Master Splinter landed safely back into their home. However, they arrived without Mikey! Mikey was the one who saved Master Splinter while being teleported to a different time. They wouldn't know until later that Mikey was safe and sound and had just arrived a couple of weeks before they did. Donnie looked around to see if Mikey was just playing around, but it was no use. Mikey was not with them. "He just… he just vanished," said Leo, "This can't be."

"We're home," said Donnie, "But Mikey… brother… he's… And it's all my fault!"

"No Donatello," said Master Splinter, "It was not your fault. Michelangelo sacrificed himself to the time stream in order to save all of us."

Leo, Raph, and Donnie looked at each other. They can tell that all of them felt guilty because they were supposed to protect Mikey since he was the littlest brother. They just bowed their heads and left the room they landed in, thinking about how to save Mikey from wherever he was.

 _ **\- Later That Night –**_

"Home sweet home," said a male voice as he looked at the building.

"Don't your brothers live near our new home," asked a female voice.

"Yeah," said the male voice, "I bet that they are feeling guilty about what happened."

"At least Pluto told you when they came back, Big Bro," said the female voice, "We can always go and see them later."

"Too true, Lil Sis," said the male voice, "Let's see them tomorrow!"

* * *

AN: I know you know that at the end is Mikey and Serena. ㅋㅋ Yes! I made this as not Master Splinter who disappeared, but Mikey who saved his father but got lost about a month before his family landed in one year after the future season. I hope it kind of made sense with Mikey disappearing and ending up in the park to meet Serena before moving back to New York. Anyways… If others review, PLEASE choose pairings! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	13. Mikey Found! We're Moving To A New Home?

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Anything," asked Leo to Donnie.

"No," said Donnie, "I've examined the data from Sterling's memory banks a thousand times. I just can't determine exactly what happened to Mikey."

"Do you think he could still be alive," asked Raph.

"I won't know anything for certain without more tests," said Donnie, "But, the truth is that this never should have happened in the first place. I was careless. I didn't think everything all the way through."

"Donatello," said Master Splinter, "Do not blame yourself. It is not your fault on what happened to Michelangelo."

It was the next night that the turtle family was going through a bunch of stuff. To get the image out of Mikey disappearing before them, Raph and Leo decided to make their home comfortable, such as bringing in new furniture. Donnie was with Sterling and had begun to watch the footage of Mikey disappearing again, trying to figure out when exactly Mikey was. Master Splinter, as usually, was meditating until he felt Donnie's guilt over what happened to their remaining family member. Everyone was together until the alarm system went off. "Security breech at the main entrance," said Donnie.

"Get ready," said Leo, "Someone's coming in. Lose the lights."

As Leo commanded, the lights were closed and the turtles were in the main entrance. Master Splinter was also at the main entrance to give some support. Donnie was still at the computers trying to find out who would be dumb enough to breech their home again. Since everyone was quiet, they could hear voices coming from the main entrance. "Ugh," said a female voice, "I can't believe that you lived in the sewers!"

"Don't knock it til ya try it, Lil Sis," said a teasing male voice.

"Mikey," questioned a whispering Leo to the others.

"Big Bro," said a female voice, "Are you sure that they will want to move out of the sewers and into the new home?"

"We can always ask," said the male voice as both approached.

As the two people approached, Raph and Leo jumped right out and engaged the male presence. The female screamed a bit as the male put up a good fight. Master Splinter was about to come out as well, but Donnie was smart enough to get the lights back on. Once the lights were on, Raph had Mikey's arms while Leo was about to hit Mikey over the head with the hilt of his sword. Donnie and Master Splinter looked at Mikey and was surprise to see him healthy and not lost in time. "Mikey," shouted Donnie while Master Splinter yelled, "My son!"

"Mikey," asked Raph.

"Ugh," said Mikey, "Please get off of me guys."

"Sorry Mikey," said Leo as Raph let him go, "We thought you were lost in time."

As Mikey stood up, the rest of the family ran over and engulfed him in a huge hug. Mikey laughed as he stood with his family. The female was watching and smiling. She was so happy that Mikey was back with his family. Once the family reunion was done, Donnie, Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter was looking at the female. The female had a silver top with a small orange flower on the right top. She was also wearing jean shorts and tennis shoes. "Mikey," asked Leo with a slow voice.

"Yeah," asked Mikey as he moved to the female.

"Who is this person," asked Donnie.

"And why have you brought a stranger into our home," questioned Master Splinter.

"This person," said Mikey as he placed an arm around the female's shoulder, "Is my elusive Lil Sis…otherwise known as Serena Tsukino."

Raph crossed his arms as he studied the now known 'Lil Sis'. He couldn't see anything extraordinary about the girl, but he'll give his little brother the benefit of the doubt. Leo studied Serena as she smiled and bowed respectfully towards Master Splinter. Because he was spiritually aware like Master Splinter, he could feel something was amiss about Serena. Leo, however, wasn't worried because he knew that even though Mikey was a goofball, Mikey had good judgment on people… well, most of the time. Donnie looked fascinated that another person knew about them and was not freaking out. Granted she could have freaked out when she saw Mikey, but Donnie didn't know the history about their meeting. Master Splinter was however surprised by Serena bowing respectfully towards him. "It is very nice to meet all of you," said Serena.

"The pleasure is ours," said Master Splinter as he bowed back, "I also have to thank you on making sure Michelangelo was well during his absence in our home."

"Not a problem," said Serena, "Big Bro is a lot of fun."

"That's Mikey for you," said Donnie as he smiled at his only little brother.

"And who are you, Mr. Purple," asked Serena.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves," said Donnie, "My name is Donatello, but most people call me Don or Donnie."

"My name is Leonardo," said Leo, "Or call me Leo."

"Raphael," said Raph.

"Or call him Raphie," exclaimed Mikey.

"No," said Raph as he hit Mikey over the head, "Not Raphie. It's Raph, Knucklehead."

Serena giggled as she watched the play-fight between Mikey and Raph. Master Splinter chuckled and introduced himself as Splinter because Serena was neither his child or his pupil in ninjutsu. Leo and Donnie sighed in exasperation as they saw Raph and Mikey started to fight again. However, the fun came to an end when another alarm went off. Mikey shot off and went in front of Serena, looking around for any danger. Leo, once again, told Donnie to hit the lights. As Leo, Raph, and Mikey went to the main entrance, Donnie and Master Splinter were protecting Serena. A shadow came through the door, and the three turtles started to fight the shadow. Serena winced as she hid behind Donnie, clutching on his arm, while Donnie had his bo staff ready to defend. It was Master Splinter and Sterling who turned the lights back on. "Casey," questioned Raph, "I don't believe it."

"Guys," said the male voice as he grabbed the three turtles and hugged them tight, "You're back!"

"I don't know which is worse," said a groaning Mikey, "A Casey-kick in the ribs or a Casey-bear hug!"

"April," shouted Casey, "It's safe! The guys are back!"

Serena looked on as a female with red hair came out of hiding. The female, now known as April by the guy named Casey, smiled as she saw the turtles. Donnie put his bo staff away and walked over to hug his friends too. Serena sat near the computer and smiled at the reunion between friends. Of course, Mikey was the only one who knew that everyone was gone for a year. He had Pluto to thank for the information and had Serena watching over him as they moved to the building right next to the new lair. "It is quite a happy reunion," said Master Splinter.

"I'll say," said Leo as he stepped away from the hugs.

"Uh guys," asked Casey, "Who is this girl?"

"This is my Lil Sis," said Mikey as he was near Serena again, "Lil Sis, these are the two humans who knew about us before you!"

"What kind of introduction was that, Knucklehead," asked Raph.

"What Mikey means is that this is Serena who was helping Mikey when he disappeared before Ninja Tribunal," started Leo.

"And this is April and Casey whom both knew about us before we fought the Utrom Shredder," said Donnie.

"April O'Neal… Casey Jones," started Sterling until he saw Serena, "Oh my! Y-Your majesty! It is good to meet your past self!"

Serena turned pale as Mikey growled at Sterling. It was too soon for Serena to be reminded about her being the future queen. As Serena looked kind of sick, Mikey dragged Serena towards his bedroom that was in the new lair. Both were speaking quietly while Master Splinter could smell the tears that were threatening to fall. Something was wrong and it his son, along with Serena, was in the thick of things. The others were surprise to see Mikey glaring at Sterling while walking away towards his bedroom with Serena. "What was THAT all about," asked Casey.

"I'm not sure," said Leo.

"It probably had to deal with something Mikey is not telling us," grumbled Raph.

"Be patient my sons," said Master Splinter, "We shall know soon enough."

"Yes, Master Splinter," said the turtles.

"So… What happened with you all," asked April.

"We were sent to the future," said Donnie.

"You were sent where," questioned the two.

As the three turtles and one rat told tales about their adventures in the future, Mikey finally calmed Serena down as he started to pack his belongings. He knew that he would stay with his Lil Sis in the house Pluto furnished for them instead of his family's new lair. He felt like he couldn't fit in once he got to do what humans do… walk in the sunlight, go to school, and hang out with friends. Putting the last of his things that was salvaged from his family, Serena and Mikey walked out of his bedroom with two full boxes. The others looked up with wide eyes as Serena and Mikey started to go to the main entrance to exit the lair. "Mikey," questioned Raph, "Where the shell are you going?"

"Going to my new pad," said Mikey with a smile.

"And WHERE is this new pad, my son," asked Master Splinter.

"On the surface," said Mikey.

"O-On the surface," exclaimed Donnie, "Mikey! You know we aren't supposed to be seen!"

"Donnie," said Mikey, "It's night time and the pad is very close to the lair."

"How close," asked Leo.

"It's just next door but at surface level," said Serena for Mikey.

"Oh," exclaimed April, "Is it that new house that was just built a month ago?"

"Yup," echoed the two.

"I heard about it," said Casey, "Some rich person bought the land and built a house there. You LIVE in there?"

"The house is rightfully ours," said Serena as she hid behind Mikey.

Mikey looked confused as to why Serena did it until he heard growls coming from his brothers. Mikey looked defiant as he slowly backed away from his family with Serena. He knew that both would run and the others would follow. It would seem it was true as everyone ran after Serena and Mikey as they all exited the lair. The turtles were wondering if Serena was a bad influence on their littlest brother until they came to the surface to see that the sewer hole was right underneath someone's backyard? "Where the shell are we Donnie," asked Leo.

"I think that we are right in the backyard of Mikey's new home," inquired Donnie.

"Let's get the knucklehead," said Raph, "I gotta smack somethin', preferably Mikey's head for thinkin' about movin' away from us."

"Wow," said April, "The backyard looks like one of those feudal era homes! Look! There's even a koi pond!"

"My sons," said Master Splinter, "Let us cautiously look into the house and find Michelangelo and Serena."

"Maybe we can explore and stuff," said Casey as he walked right into the…

"Kitchen," asked Leo.

April, Casey, the turtles, and the rat all walked through the kitchen to see it connected to a large living room with a widescreen TV. Near the TV were stacks of DVDs of all kinds. Turning to one of the rooms, Leo gasped in surprise. The rest followed and soon gaped at the nice polished floors of a dojo. Master Splinter also pointed out that Mikey's nun-chucks were there as well. Slowly walking backwards, they came to a staircase that had a wooden barrier so that no one will fall off the stairs. The group walked up to see that the hallway was split into two. Walking one way, they found a door with the same color as Leo's bandana. They found the same to two different doors, but one had the same color as Donnie's bandana, the other as Raph's bandana. They were also surprise to see Leo, Donnie, and Raph's names in gold on the door. There was also a door with Master Splinter's name. Walking the other way, they saw a room that was open, but the door was as orange as Mikey's bandana with Mikey's name in silver. Poking their head in, they saw Mikey's boxes were put down. "This really is a nice home," said Donnie as the group walked back down the stairs.

"But why did we see our names on the other doors," asked Leo.

"I don't really know," said Donnie.

"Maybe Michelangelo wants us to also feel at home, my sons," said Master Splinter.

"But our homes are IN the sewers, for shell's sake," said Raph.

"Change is not really a bad thing, my son," said Master Splinter.

"Do you wanna bet that Mikey wants you all to live with him and his Lil Sis," asked Casey.

"That's so sweet of the two to include all of you," said April.

"Yeah, yeah," said Raph, "I'm getting cavities just thinkin' about it."

"Come my sons, Jones, and O'Neal," said Master Splinter, "Let us find Michelangelo and Serena."

The group trekked back to the backyard and peaked at one of the rooms. It was furnished to look like a guest room. In fact, for the past three rooms, it looked like guest rooms. As they neared the next room, they could hear someone yelling in another room. The group nodded and ran towards the room that had the planetary signs for the Sun and the Moon together. Pushing the door open, they saw Serena laughing as she was on a scooter like what Leo had, except it was in silver. They also saw Mikey skateboarding around the ramps and doing amazing stunts. Seeing the fun, the three turtles turned to see that their sports equipment was ALSO in good condition and was on the wall beside them. They thought it was destroyed when Shredder Karai invaded the area, but they guessed wrong as they put on their gear and surprised Mikey and Serena as they joined in on the fun. There were extra sports equipment as April and Casey joined in. A couple of hours later, everyone was smiling as they relaxed in the room. Master Splinter was also in his meditative state. "So…," started April.

"Why are our names on the doors upstairs Mikey," asked Donnie.

"Oh," said a sheepish Mikey, "I just wanted to… you know… let you guys have your own room if you guys want to move into the house."

"Is that why you ran instead of asking us," asked Leo.

"I thought you guys wouldn't want to stay up here where we can always see the sun and the moon," said Mikey.

"Michelangelo," said Master Splinter, "You should have explained yourself instead of running off and letting us find out on our own. Trust goes both ways, my son."  
"I'm sorry Master Splinter," said Mikey.

"Shell for brains," said Raph as he hit Mikey over the head, "Don't worry us like that again."

"Nah," said Mikey, "I'll try not to worry you all again."

"Well," said Leo, "I for one think we should stay with Mikey. Who knows what trouble he'll get into on the surface."

"For once," said Raph, "I agree with you Fearless. Trouble always finds Mikey."

"Hey," exclaimed Mikey, "I am NOT that bad! Unlike Raph with finding trouble AND Leo always getting shot with a drug dart!"

"Hey," shouted the two while Donnie laughed.

"There's also a guest room if April and Casey would like to stay with us for a while," piped up Serena.

"Thanks, Serena," said the two.

"Since it is decided," said Donnie, "Let's go back to the lair and move our belongings into the house?"

"That is an excellent idea, my son," said Master Splinter as he stood up.

"Just wait until you see the library and the lab, Don," said Mikey and Serena.

"There's a LAB and a LIBRARY here too," shouted Donnie as everyone laughed.

"I guess you guys didn't find those two while exploring the house," questioned an amused Mikey.

"No," said everyone as Mikey and Serena laughed.

As the group left to bring their belongings to the new house, Mikey and Serena were sitting in a hidden room from everyone. Serena looked at Mikey as Mikey had a book out and was turning a page to the correct one. "Are you sure we shouldn't tell your family about the powers we will be giving to them," asked Serena.

"Nah," said Mikey, "They were happy about the Ninja Tribunal magic… chi… or whatever we learned there. I'm sure they will be happy about this too."

"If you say so," said Serena as they started to try to find the spell their late mother, Queen Serenity, did for the scouts during the Silver Millennium.

'Everything will change after we do this spell,' thought Mikey, 'And the first one to get pwned is that evil pansy who dare try to spell my Lil Sis in the past to love him without going through my trials!'

* * *

AN: The turtles and their master are moving! Yay~! So, the house, as you can see has a backyard that look like those feudal era homes. You know… the ones that had rooms that could be opened by sliding doors. Except in this, I modernized the doors for the turtles, their friends, and Master Splinter. The house is also two stories in the front, just like any other two-story house. I tried my best to make it descriptive while they were all exploring. ^^; So… Please comment a couple pairing as you review! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	14. There's Too Many Surprises Today

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Mikey & Serena sometimes switches in Japanese to annoy the family;

Leo probably will answer back in Japanese too XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Morning," chirped Mikey who was near the stove.

"Why is he so full of energy in the morning," grumbled Raph.

Leo, who was always up before anyone else, smiled while he held a tea cup. It was a days that the family settled into the house with Mikey and Serena in the surface. It was good to see the sunrise and the feel the heat as they did in the house. However, they were still stuck within one place. It was still not safe to go out without a lot of layers of covering and wasn't safest going out where the sun was bright for everyone to catch a glimpse of them. At least they could feel the sun in the backyard where there were no neighbors. The house itself was far away from people that they could go out and do what turtles do under sunlight… bask! "You know Mikey," said Leo as he saw Donnie walking towards the table like a zombie, "He's always full of energy."

"Here you go Don," said Mikey while he placed coffee in front of his zombie-like brother.

"Thanks," groaned Donnie as he took sips of his coffee.

"What's on the menu today Mikey," asked Leo while Raph poured orange juice for himself.

"You'll see once Lil Sis gets here," said a happy Mikey.

"Do we HAVE to wait for Serena," asked a complaining Raph, "She always gets up late!"

Mikey, who was not facing his brothers, grimaced as he turned over whatever was in the pan. He knew why Serena was getting up late, and it wasn't due to staying out fighting crime. He understood the feeling to sleeping in when his brothers and he started out crime-fighting for New York City and being exhausted after a tough night. However, for Serena, some nights were filled with nightmares about betrayals from those Inners and that pansy on the day she was just going to come to his city for a vacation. Now, it was permanent, and the two siblings had to find substitutes for the power of the Inners. Mikey snapped away from those thoughts of his Lil Sis' nightmares when he heard his voice being called. "Mikey," asked a concerned Donnie.

"Ah," said Mikey, "It's nothing. Just Raphie reminding me about something."

"It's Raph," grumbled Raph, "And reminded you about what?"

" _HI-MI-TSU (secret)_ ," said a smirking Mikey as he placed whatever was in the pan onto five small dishes.

"Ugh," groaned Donnie as he poured more coffee for himself, "It's too early for you to speak Japanese. I know you had to speak Japanese while in Japan, but can't you just say it in English?"

"I'm actually glad he can speak in Japanese," said Leo, "I pick up words from both of them sometimes and it's great!"

"That's because you love anything Japanese," said Raph as Serena finally emerges and takes a seat next to Leo.

Serena grabbed two glasses and placed milk in, one for Mikey and one for herself. She looked around and flashed a smile while giving morning greetings to the other turtles. Raph ignored her as always, Donnie semi-acknowledged with a smile, and Leo saying _Good Morning_ to her. Mikey, however, stopped what he was preparing and immediately hugged Serena, whispering if she was alright. The other turtles looked at the two in confusion, but Mikey was satisfied with Serena's bright smile as an answer and turned back to finishing making breakfast. Once Mikey was done, Serena got up and helped Mikey. Leo, seeing that she was helping, also assisted. Let it be known that Leo ALWAYS had good manners. "What the shell is this," asked Raph as he saw a small full fish on the dish, the fish's eye looking up at him.

"This is considered a Japanese breakfast," said Mikey, "With miso soup, rice, fish, eggs, sausage, and vegetables. I thought we could try this for breakfast for once."

"I ain't eatin' anythin' that's lookin' back at me," said Raph, still eyeing the fish.

"Aww," teased Donnie, "Is Raphie scared of the fish?"

"The fish is already dead," teased Leo, "It's not going to bite."

"Shut it you two," grumbled Raph.

"Raphie is scared of an itty bitty fish," teased Mikey.

"I am not," declared Raph as he glared at his brothers.

"Prove it," teased Leo, "Eat the fish!"

Serena, meanwhile, was watching all of them and laughing at their playfulness before eating. She was starving and a growing girl after all. Mikey looked at Serena as he sat right between her and Donnie. He started to eat himself as the others continued to tease Raph until he ate the little fish. It wasn't their fault that Mikey's family wasn't used to Japanese dishes like this. Well, maybe Leo was, but surely not the other two. Leo saw Serena and Mikey eating as he stopped teasing. He wanted to try out this Japanese breakfast that his littlest brother ate. Smiling, he took a bite of his food and was enjoying the flavors that came with it. Donnie and Raph stopped to hear an appreciated sound coming from their eldest brother. "Geez Leo," teased Raph back, "Loud much."

"The food is that good," grumbled Leo as his cheeks grew slightly red.

"I'm glad that one brother appreciates my cooking," smiled Mikey as he continued to eat.

"I appreciate your cooking," said Donnie as Raph said, "What do ya mean I don't appreciate the cooking?!"

Once that was said, Donnie and Raph started to eat and gave appreciated sounds too. They loved how the flavors of what they ate danced around their taste buds. Leo started to tease the two as well for payback about what he did after he took his first few bites out of the Japanese breakfast. Eating in silence, Mikey smiled as he saw both sides of his family getting along. As everyone finished eating, Serena was the one who was washing dishes while his brothers walked towards the dojo for their training. Master Splinter wasn't letting Serena participate just yet with his brothers and him in training, but after dishes, he knew that Serena was going to do something while they were training.

 _ **\- During Training –**_

"I wonder who will win this spar," asked Mikey.

"You know that those two will go all out to spar each other," said Donnie.

The two turtles watched as Master Splinter called Leo and Raph to the mat. All their weapons were lined up on the wall, but there were some weapons that Mikey of all people forbade them to touch. He said that those weapons were only for him and his Lil Sis to use. Raph grumbled when he heard it the first time while Donnie and Leo were curious about the weapons and why Mikey forbade them from touching them. Even Master Splinter was forbidden to touch those weapons! Mikey, however, was not letting them touch the weapons because it was a part of the magical powers that Mikey and his Lil Sis possessed during the Silver Millennium. He just wasn't sure what will happen if his brothers and his father touched them when Serena and Mikey didn't do the spell… YET. Right now, Mikey and Donnie were watching Leo and Raph fight using their weapons. "I bet that the spar gets interrupted before there is a winner this time," said a knowing Mikey.

"I am not taking that bet," said Donnie, "I see that prankster smile you have on."

"Well, it's not really a prank, per se," said Mikey.

"But you know something is about to happen soon," said Donnie, "How?"

Mikey didn't answer but was still smiling that same smile Donnie had said as the prankster smile. Whenever Mikey has an idea, it always came out as a prank. Turning back to the fight, the two turtles saw Leo and Raph sparring much tougher than they ever saw them do. Becoming _Chūnin_ in the future was great, but now, Master Splinter was training all of them to get to the next level of Ninjutsu. Just when Raph had the upper hand, something… someone… opened the door and slammed something right where Mikey was SUPPOSED to be. Donnie gasped in surprise, Leo and Raph stopped their sparring, and Master Splinter looked at where Mikey jumped to. "What the shell," shouted Raph.

"Are we under attack," asked a tense Leo.

"I am not sure," said Donnie as he ran towards his two eldest brothers.

"I believe Michelangelo knows what is going on," said Master Splinter as he saw Mikey grab a weapon from the wall only he could get.

"He DID say something about the fight being interrupted," said a thoughtful Donnie.

"A white ninja," asked Leo as he saw someone come in dressed in white.

The rest of the family turned to see what Leo saw. Serena, disguised as a white ninja, was holding a glaive. Seeing this, they turned to Mikey who was holding a… kusarigama?! What the shell?! Since when did Mikey knew how to use a kusarigama? The entire family was transfixed when Serena started her sparring with Mikey. Mikey expertly used the kusarigama while the white ninja, to them, spin the glaive expertly. Both were too emerged in their fighting that the family didn't know what to do. Should they help Mikey as they saw he was faltering slightly? Or should they wait it out? When the glaive and the kusarigama were tied together, Mikey smiled. "You finally got the hang of the glaive," exclaimed Mikey as he stopped fighting.

"You were still faltering with the kusarigama though," answered a familiar female voice.

"Serena," exclaimed the three brothers as they heard the familiar voice.

"Yeah," moaned Mikey, "But I'm so used to the nun-chucks. I haven't used kusarigama in forever!"

"That's because you…" trailed Serena as she was cut off by Master Splinter.

"Michelangelo," said Master Splinter, "Explain yourself."

"Yeah Mike," said Leo, "I didn't even know you knew how to use the kusarigama."

"And what the shell was all that fighting about," asked Raph as he saw Serena grab the kusarigama and placed the weapons back onto the _FORBIDDEN_ wall, as the others called it.

"Um… I… uh…," started Mikey, "I started to train in the kusarigama while I was away from Master Splinter?"

"Was that a statement or a question," inquired Donnie.

"Both," squeaked Mikey as he hid behind Serena, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you! Please don't hit me with your staff, Master Splinter!"

Serena giggled at Mikey's antics while Master Splinter was stroking his rat face. He was contemplating about Mikey and his use of the kusarigama weapon. Mikey showed that he knew what he was doing, yet Master Splinter didn't know where his knowledge came from. Serena waited patiently as Master Splinter asked how Mikey knew what a kusarigama was since he didn't introduce him to it. "Well," said Mikey as his brothers also listened, "It was like this…"

 _ **\- Mikey's Flashback –**_

 _"I got to get stronger to protect Lil Sis," said Mikey out loud as he walked towards the school's dojo._

 _Mikey saw that he had to do something instead of training over and over the things Master Splinter taught him as a tot. He was teaching his Lil Sis as well on how to protect herself just in case he wasn't there to protect her. However, thinking about his Lil Sis being in trouble was why he was going to the school's dojo. He wanted to train on his own. Walking into the dojo, he started out his katas like what Master Splinter taught him. He, then, started to do his nun-chucks training. Mikey was so focused about getting stronger that he didn't hear the dojo's doors opening. A male's voice broke out of his inquiries on if he was strong or not to protect his precious Lil Sis. "Hey," said the male voice, "You are good with the nun-chucks."_

 _"Thanks mister," said Mikey as he turned to face whoever it was._

 _It was actually the sensei (teacher) for the dojo who taught different things to the students who were interested in the Ninjutsu arts. Mikey remembered that he wasn't that comfortable to call anyone else 'Master' because that was for his father who taught him as a tot with his brothers. The sensei in front of him smiled as he brought out his own spear. Getting into a stance, the sensei rushed at Mikey as Mikey swung his nun-chucks. Mikey was surprise that the sensei of the dojo was fighting him that he almost lost his balance. Trying to dodge while getting good whacks towards the sensei was harder than he thought. He also didn't want to get pierced by the spear. As the fighting ended with the sensei getting Mikey's nun-chucks away from him, the sensei stopped his attacks. "You are very skilled in nun-chucks," said the sensei._

 _"Yeah…," trailed Mikey._

 _"However, you are troubled by your weapons you have chosen yourself," said the sensei._

 _"I… I just…," trailed Mikey until he spilled to the sensei, "What if this was real and my weapon gets lost while protecting my brothers in battle? What if I am not strong enough and I get my Lil Sis in danger too? I… I just… I just want to protect my family."_

 _"And the nun-chucks have not saved your brothers and your sister before," questioned the sensei._

 _"They have," said Mikey as he grabbed his nun-chucks and actually stared at them, "I just think that I need something else to protect my family too."_

 _"Why not try out a different weapon," asked the sensei._

 _"And who would teach me," asked Mikey, "I do not have my Master with me to choose a new one."_

 _"You may not have to call me 'Master' as you have one already," said the sensei, "But I am still a sensei and can help you."_

 _"Really," asked a hopeful Mikey._

 _The sensei smiled. And for the first time, Mikey felt like he could protect his family much better too._

 _ **\- Back to the Present –**_

"But I also wanted something similar to the nun-chucks and told Guan-sensei about it," said Mikey, "It was him that told me about kusarigama."

"Guan-sensei also taught me how to use a glaive," said a smiling Serena.

Leo, Donnie, and Raph looked a bit guilty. They think that it was because of them that Mikey was self-doubting. They couldn't even help to talk about it. Master Splinter nodded as he got his explanation. Master Splinter told Mikey that he was not unreliable to his family and that he was a great ninja. Mikey smiled as he heard those words of encouragement from his father. Serena, however, jumped towards Leo and smiled up at him. Leo was blinking as he saw some big hopeful blue eyes staring at him. Raph and Donnie looked at Serena weirdly too while Mikey was holding in his laugh when he saw what Serena really wanted to do. "So Leo," said Serena, "You are great with double swords right?"

"Yes," said a slow Leo.

"Great," said Serena, "So… Can you pretty PLEASE teach me how to use a sword?"

"What," exclaimed Leo.

"You said so yourself and Mikey agrees," said Serena, "That you are great with wielding and using katana. I want to learn how to use a sword."

Leo didn't know what to expect. On the one hand, he had someone to teach how to use swords. On the other hand, Mikey would hurt him if he hurt his Lil Sis as Mikey dubbed her. Donnie and Raph looked on as they held in their laughter too. The three younger brothers looked at Leo's face to see him shocked. Master Splinter shook his head as he left the dojo, thus dismissing his sons to their own devices. "Come on Leo," said Mikey, "Just look at her face! Her cute face that's begging you to be her teacher!"

"I… uh…," started Leo.

"Please," asked Serena in a sweet voice while the other three laughed when Leo stuttered.

"A-Alright," said Leo.

"Yay! Thank you," said Serena as she kissed Leo on the cheek in thanks.

The others laughed as Leo started to have a small blush on his cheeks. Mikey laughed the hardest as he was dragged away by Serena who was smiling. By the time the others stopped laughing, Leo was still thinking about that small kiss on the cheek since he never gotten one before.

 _ **\- In The Afternoon –**_

"Where is that knucklehead," shouted Raph as he walked into the living room.

"Not here," said Donnie as he was sitting on the couch with Leo, watching something.

"I haven't heard from them either," said Leo as he turned to look at Raph, "Why? What…"

Leo trailed off as he finally got a good look at Raph. Donnie heard Leo trailed off as he too looked at Raph. What the two saw was Raph covered in orange paint with glittery pink confetti. Raph was glaring as the two started to laugh so much from what Mikey did as a prank. Not hearing the door open, Raph grumbled as he tried to wipe the paint off his head. " _Tadaima (I'm home)_ ," shouted two voices in Japanese.

" _Okaerinasai (welcome back home)_ ," said Leo as an answer.

"Ugh," said Donnie, "Not all of us can speak Japanese you three! Please speak English!"

"Mikey," shouted Raph as he ran towards the door, "I got a bone to pi- What the shell?!"

Hearing that shout, Leo and Donnie jumped over the couch and ran towards the door. Once there, Raph was angrily staring at Serena for bringing a HUMAN boy to their home. He, however, was also confused because he heard Mikey's voice. The other two were just shocked that a human that looked like Serena was holding groceries and smiling at them. The boy's look then turned confused as he saw Raph's angry face and Leo and Donnie's shock ones. "What's wrong guys," asked the boy in MIKEY's voice that threw a loop in the brothers' brains.

"Why are you looking at me angrily," asked Serena.

"Serena," asked Leo, "Who is this?"

"Him/Me," asked the two.

"Yes," said Donnie, "You exposed us to another human! Mikey would be disappointed in you!"

Mikey and Serena turned to each other as they saw the brothers accusing Serena about bringing in another human to the family. Mikey was still confused but Serena started to laugh. The three brothers looked at each other before staring angrily at her. Mikey, who didn't like the looks, stepped in front of a laughing Serena as he stared at his brothers with an angry look. Serena calmed down a bit to whisper something in Mikey's ear and started to laugh again. Mikey looked down at himself and started to chuckle. Then, the laughing started as Mikey broke down and laughed right along with Serena. "This is NOT funny," growled Raph.

"But it is," said the boy with Mikey's voice.

"This boy here," said Serena while still laughing," IS Mikey!"

"What the shell," shouted the three as they stared at the two laughing humans.

Once the two calmed down, Mikey was the one who demonstrated that it was him by lifting his hand where a wrist-watch was. Serena smiled as Mikey pressed a button on the watch and something shifted. Mikey was back to his mutant turtle self… right in front of his brothers! Gaping, the three brothers waited for an explanation. Mikey looked at his brothers and said that it was the science project Serena and he came up with. He said that Serena did the calculations, but DONNIE was the one who corrected them since Serena had dyscalculia. Serena nodded as she told them that she was diagnosed by the school about having that disability. That's why Mikey was the one who helped her on math. As the explanation about a watch that could holographically turn them into humans, the three brothers looked sheepish but interested. "Now," said Mikey, "I believe you have something to say to Serena."

"We're sorry for accusing you, Serena," said Leo.

"We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," said Donnie.

"Knucklehead should have told us sooner though," said a grumbling Raph.

"Raph," said Leo and Donnie.

"I mean," said Raph, "I'm sorry too… I guess…"

"That's fine," said a smiling Serena, "Would you want us to also build you three and Master Splinter one as well?"

"You would do that," asked the three, "After what we…"

"It was a misunderstanding," said Serena, "I still have the notes on our A+ science project too!"

"Would it be alright if I can see how you made them," asked a curious Donnie.

"Of course," said a smiling Serena, "Besides, you were also the one who helped us with the calculations!"

As a thanks, Serena kissed Donnie on the cheek as well. Mikey chuckled while thinking that Serena had something going on for Leo and Donnie. He just had to ask her in private later. Dragging Serena away from his brothers, he could see Donnie's cheeks red, just like Leo's had been in the dojo. Raph grumbled as he remembered about the paint prank, but he let it slide just this once as he walked to take a shower. Leo looked at Donnie with a small frown, but shook his head as he dragged Donnie with him to finish the movie they were watching before all of this happened. 'Yup,' thought Mikey as he and Serena put the groceries away, 'Gotta talk with Lil Sis about… **shudders** … feelings. Why me?'

* * *

AN: I am not good with fighting scenes… please bear with me when I wrote this! ^^; As for the Japanese breakfast, yes... that breakfast is true in some parts of Japan! I was lucky enough to try it out when I studied abroad in Japan a couple of years ago... Mmmm~!

And yay! Two new reviews! 8D

To James Birdsong: Thank you for liking this story so far!

To anna: Thank you for the awesome review! You also reviewed about a coupling! Yay~! I can finally go forward with how I can make one turtle like Serena… or both! ^^

Anyone else who are reading… Please comment a couple pairing as you review! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	15. Halloween's For Scares & A New Big Bro?

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Mikey & Serena sometimes switches in Japanese to annoy the family; Leo

probably will answer back in Japanese too XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Halloween in New York City," said Raph, "One of my favorite times of the year."

"Same here," said an excited Mikey, "I just love Halloween! It's the one day where a turtle can walk around and just be a turtle!"

"Didn't you say that last time," asked Leo while cutting up is pumpkin.

"And didn't last time involve the so-called 'King of Thieves'," asked Donnie.

It was Halloween time and finally Mikey was very excited. Though, in the mornings and afternoons, he wore the watch Serena and he made, Mikey was very excited to just be himself while Serena went to and got her costume ready. April and Casey were also around them too. It was just a great time to just hang out and at night, go trick-or-treating with the family! Serena, meanwhile, was putting on her Halloween costume. "Hardy Har Har," said Mikey, "At least I hope tonight, nothing goes wrong."

"Why is that," asked Donnie.

"Well, Lil Sis and I are heading out to trick-or-treat later on," said a happy Mikey.

"Did you ask Master Splinter if you could go," asked Leo as he finished his pumpkin.

"Sure I did," said Mikey.

"Well, just in case," said Leo, "One of us should go with you too."

"Why," whined Mikey.

"Trouble ALWAYS seems to find you, Mikey," said Donnie, "I'm with Leo. One of us should go with you two just in case."

Mikey sat back down and pouted. It was fine that his brothers were a bit over-protective, but it felt like he wasn't trusted to go out with his Lil Sis. Raph saw the pout and knew what Mikey was thinking about. So, he volunteered that he will go with Mikey and Serena out to trick-or-treating, not really telling Leo and Donnie that he would ditch the two. Leo and Donnie nodded their heads as they went back to pumpkin carving. "Check it out," said Mikey as he showed off his pumpkin, "A Donnie-o-lantern!"

"Didn't you make one of me last time," asked Leo.

"Now, he's making one of each of us," said Donnie who was shaking his head.

"Better not make one of me," said Raph.

"You guys are no fun," said Mikey as he got another one to carve.

While his brothers laughed, Mikey was ploughed down by a blur of green? The others stopped laughing to see Mikey hugging a mutant turtle? What the shell? The other brothers looked at each other before looking at Mikey and the turtle. This turtle was wearing a woman's dress, making the others see that this turtle had a female built. The turtle also had a familiar-looking glaive strapped to the back of her shell. "What the shell," shouted the others as they saw the turtle.

"Wow," said Mikey as he got a good look at the turtle, "Did you really had to push me onto my back like that?"

"I was too excited that the watch worked that I really wanted to show you," said a familiar female voice.

"Serena," questioned a shocked Leo.

"Dang girl," said Raph as he looked at Serena, "Your costume looks so real!"

"What… I mean... How on Earth did you make this real," asked a perplexed Donnie.

"With the help from my Japanese friend," said Serena, "I reversed the hologram's program to make me look like any animal, only in mutant form!"

"And you chose a mutant turtle," asked Leo.

Serena smiled and said she wanted to try out being a mutant turtle for Halloween since Mikey was going out in all his glorious self. As Mikey laughed and teased his Lil Sis, the others took a good look at Serena. She was indeed a mutant turtle and had a familiar watch that Mikey used when he went out during the mornings or afternoons with Serena. They looked to see that the dress Serena was wearing was a mock-two piece dress, just showing off the stomach area, and was sparkling black. They could also see a slit from her right hip all the way down to her leg. Around her face, she had a similar bandana like the four turtles, but hers was silver with small strips of Mikey's orange color. "Now that is what I call a costume," whistled Casey as he and April appeared in the living room.

"Serena," said a smiling April, "You look so pretty! I bet all the guys out there will stop and take a look at you."

"Don't joke about that," yelped Mikey as he protectively threw an arm around Serena's shoulder, "No one's gonna flirt with MY Lil Sis!"

"Thanks April," said Serena, "And I love the couple costumes you and Casey are wearing."

"How did you make Casey wear tights," laughed Raph as he saw his human friend.

Indeed, April and Casey were wearing a couple's costume. While April was wearing a Tinkerbell costume, Casey was forced to wear a Peter Pan costume, including the green tights! The others turned and stared before laughing as Casey's cheeks turned slightly red. It wasn't Casey's fault that April wanted to match this Halloween. "Aw shut up," muttered Casey.

"It was easy," said April as she took Serena and dragged her out with her, "Wow Serena! Your hands feel just like the guys!"

"It's the hologram," said Serena, "It's supposed to be real through touch."

"Real," muttered Donnie questioningly.

"Come on Raphie," said Mikey, "Trick-or-treating here we come!"

"Don't call me Raphie," shouted Raph while Mikey laughed and dodged his older brother.

"Was it really a good idea to let Raph go with Mikey," asked Donnie as Leo and he watched the group leave the house.

"Maybe we should go and watch just in case," suggested a sheepish Leo.

 _ **\- With Mikey, Serena, and Raph –**_

"It does feel real," said Raph, "How the shell did you do that?"

"You really want the scientific stuff, bro," asked Mikey.

"Nah," said Raph, "I ain't Donnie."

"Let's just say that we learned about the possibilities at our school," said Serena.

Once outside, April and Casey separated from the turtles, although one was fake, and headed towards a Halloween party they were invited to. Serena was fine about it because she really wanted candy. Mikey and Raph watched as Serena skipped down the street and started her trick-or-treating. Mikey was laughing at how carefree Serena felt after whatever happened to her in Japan. He was happy that he could help her be herself once more. Raph, however, was grumbling a bit. Who knew that Serena could act like Mikey himself? "Alright," said a sudden Raph, "Imma go walk around. I'll meet up with you two laters."

"You not staying with us," asked Mikey while Serena stood next to Mikey.

"Nah," said Raph, "I trust Mikey here to take care of yous. Besides, Trick-o-Treating ain't my style anymore."

"Thanks big bro," said a smiling Mikey.

"We'll call if anything happens to us though," said Serena.

"I hope not," said Raph as he jumped into the darkness to get away from the two.

"Raphie is such a softie," said the two as they laughed and went back to what they were doing.

 _ **\- Later That Night –**_

"Look at all this haul," said Mikey as he saw his bag.

"Big Bro," said Serena, "Let's share it with the others!"

"Sis," whined Mikey, "I really wanted to save some for another day! I need my sugary fix!"

As Serena and Mikey stopped near an alleyway, the two siblings took a look at their bags. They had a huge candy stash after trick-or-treating in New York and was about to go find Raph to get back home. However, something unexpected happened. Just as the siblings started to leave, the alleyway lit up as an eerie portal came up. Serena and Mikey turned around just to see a very evil looking monster-like octopus. Mikey had a weirded-out look when he saw that kind of monster, for it reminded him a bit like what his brothers and he fought while in space, just only uglier and had more tentacles. Within the portal, the two could see a silhouette of a sailor scout with an evil smirk on her face. "We finally found you, princess," said the female.

"Venus," growled Mikey as he recognized the voice instantly.

"And your boy-toy is with you," said Venus who still did not get out of the portal.

"He's not my boy-toy," mumbled Serena so that Venus couldn't hear, "He's my big brother."

"What are you doing here Venus," growled Mikey as he stood in front of Serena protectively.

"Just sending out a warning to little princess here," said Venus, "We found her and we WILL be getting more help soon."

"And the youma," asked Serena.

"That's just a parting gift. Happy Halloween," said Venus as she laughed evilly as the portal closed behind the monster.

The monster growled as it shot its tentacles towards the siblings. The two jumped out of the way as they looked at it. Mikey took out his kusarigama and started to attack the monster while Serena took out her glaive. She didn't want to transform just yet because she was nervous that those that betrayed her was tracking her whereabouts. Gripping her glaive, she ran towards the monster and swung her glaive high. The monster jumped as it used the tentacles to try and wrap around Serena and Mikey. Serena dodged left while Mikey dodged right. Fighting within the alley was really hard, considering that it's a small space, but the two couldn't let the monster terrorize New York City. Just then, the monster finally grabbed onto Serena's waist and hit her head on the side of a building. Mikey was shocked that he didn't see the tentacle that got him and hit his head the same way. The monster hosted the two up in the air and was about to place the two in its mouth until… "Get away from my baby brother and his friend," shouted a male Brooklyn voice.

"R-Raph," questioned Mikey as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Shell Mikey," muttered Raph as he saw the monster.

Raph was glaring at the monster and saw the head wound that the two were sporting. He knew that trouble seemed to find Mikey, but this was ridiculous! Raph was just glad that he heard some fights in an alley and came to see what was going on. He, however, was not expecting to see his baby brother and Serena in a monster's tentacles and was about to be eaten. Yelling, Raph jumped down and started to fight the monster with his sais. The monster dropped the two as it started to fight Raph, trying to get Raph off of its body with its tentacles. Shaking their heads, Mikey and Serena watched as Raph came to the rescue. They looked at each other and nodded. Both wobbly stood up and with a yell, they ran to cut the tentacles before the monster got Raph. Using teamwork, the three finally got the monster to stop moving. The three were out of breath as they stared at the monster. "We really should Moon-dust this monster," said Serena.

"Moon-dust," asked Raph.

"It's a term that is used when the monster turn to dust through magic," said Mikey as he winced.

"And how are we going to do that," asked Raph.

"Serena could do it," said Mikey.

"Should I heal you first Mikey," asked a worried Serena.

"Nah," said Mikey, "I had worst remember?"

Raph watched as Mikey and Serena bantered, though both were wincing due to their heads being hit by a building. As Raph went to treat his baby brother, Serena stumbled a bit as she shook her head. The headache that she was sporting would just have to wait as she raised her glaive and called out some words. Those words made the glaive glow eerie purplish silver as the energy created a slice that shot through the monster and Moon-dusted it. Raph looked in shock as he caught Serena before she could hit the ground. He was surprise to see the two still awake after getting their heads banged by a building. "So, care to tell me what the shell happened," asked Raph.

"My past came back to bite me in the butt," mumbled Serena.

"What," asked Raph.

"We'll tell you one day bro," said Mikey, "Can we just please rest for a bit before heading back home?"

"I'm not sure," said Raph, "Donnie should take a look at both of yous."

"And how are we going to do that," asked Mikey while he pulled Serena away from Raph and cradled her, "We both are hurt and you are not strong enough to carry us."

"Don't be mean to Big Brother Raph," muttered Serena as she snuggled against Mikey.

"Big Brother Raph," asked Raph skeptically.

"That's how she familiarizes people that she got to know for a bit," said Mikey.

"And is Leo and Donnie 'Big Brothers' too," asked Raph.

"Not really sure," said Mikey, "And Serena! Stop wasting energy on healing me!"

Raph blinked at what Mikey just said to Serena. True to Mikey's words, Serena was using her powers on the Silver Imperium Crystal to heal Mikey's concussion. Raph looked at Mikey's head and was shocked to see that it was being healed at a rapid rate. He then looked at Serena and saw how she looked smaller than she already was. He also saw that she looked more pale than normal. Mikey sighed as he touched his head to see that Serena healed it away once more. He also saw that Serena fell right to sleep afterwards. "I wish she never did that," said Mikey, "Now she looks sickly pale. It will be a while before she gets her energy back up again."

"Can you move so we can get home," asked Raph.

"Yeah," said Mikey as he carried Serena in his arms, "Serena heals my wounds, but it takes a day for her to heal herself."

"Why is that," asked Raph.

"Probably because she's so selfless and doesn't think about herself whenever she is injured," said Mikey, "If one of us got injured, she would heal the injured before healing herself."

"Sounds like what Fearless would do," said Raph.

"Don't remind me," said Mikey as he tried to grab their candy too.

Raph looked at the two bags of candy that belonged to his baby brother and Serena. Looking at Serena, Raph smirked as he thought, 'Big Brother huh? Not a bad ring to it.'

 _ **\- At the House –**_

"What happened to Serena," shouted Leo and Donnie as they looked at the exhausted girl.

"Ah," said Mikey, "Too much trick-or-treating. Nothing to worry about, guys."

"Is that so," asked a skeptical Donnie, "Then why does it look like you and Serena were bleeding?"

Mikey looked sheepish as he tried to think of something to say. He didn't really want to explain what happened as he looked at Serena still sleeping in his arms. As Mikey tried to come up with something, it was Raph who explained what happened to the two. He also admitted that he left the two alone for a bit to return to see them fighting a monster. Leo and Donnie gaped at their two brothers as Raph pushed Mikey up the stairs to tell him to clean him and Serena up before bed. Mikey looked grateful to his second eldest brother as he carried Serena up the stairs. "You didn't try to call us," asked Leo.

"Didn't have time when the monster was about to EAT Mikey and Serena," grumbled Raph angrily.

"Next time," said Donnie, "We ALL will stay together then."

"I'll cheer to that," said Raph, "Both of them are trouble magnets!"

Leo and Donnie nodded their heads as they agreed that Serena and Mikey were trouble magnets. Hoping nothing else will happen, Leo wen to meditate before sleeping. Raph went to clean his sais before bed. Donnie, however, was wondering where the monster came from as he went into his lab to try to make something protective for the two trouble magnets. 'I still wonder what the explanation will be,' thought Raph as he quietly checked up on Mikey and Serena after cleaning his sais.

 _ **\- In A Dark Place –**_

"My liege," said a female voice, "We have found the evil entity that was in the servers of the internet."

"Excellent," said a male voice, "Proceed to extract that entity so that it will fight for us!"

"Of course my liege," said the same female voice as high-heels echoed in the place, indicating that the woman was leaving.

"Finally, my love will come back," said the same male voice while laughing evilly, "And that turtle freak will die for stealing her away from me!"

* * *

AN: Again, I am not that great with battle scenes. I am thinking that I am going to explain what happened between Mikey, Serena, and the Inners. I am also thinking about how Mikey and Serena will give the turtles the magic powers… Foods for thought! XD

Anyone else who are reading… Please comment a couple pairing as you review! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!


	16. Mikey & Serena's Hidden Past Revealed

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Mikey & Serena sometimes switches in Japanese to annoy the family; Leo probably will answer back in Japanese too XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

" _Watashitashi wa tsutaenakeruba naranai (We have to tell them.)_ ," said Serena in Japanese one morning.

" _Demo (But)_ ," whined Mikey, " _Shitakunai (I don't want to!)_!"

" _Ani (Big Brother)_ ," said Serena with a pointed look, " _Raph wa sudeni sore no ikutsu ka o mita (Raph already saw some of it!)_!"

"Ugh," groaned Mikey as he thought back to the other day, " _Ii yo! (OK~!) Watashitachi wa karera ni tsutaeru (We'll tell them.)_."

It was a couple of days ago from that Halloween incident. Raph wasn't the most patient person and really wanted to find out about what went down during that night. Leo and Donnie showed some patience, but they too were wearing down, especially if it was about their littlest brother who had a penchant for trouble. However, during those couple of days, Serena and Mikey started to talk in Japanese with each other. Not even Leo with his expertise in speaking in Japanese could keep up with what the two siblings were saying to one another. It was this day that Leo, Raph, and Donnie were sitting on the couch as the two siblings marched right up in front of the TV. "Hey," shouted Raph who angrily looked at the two, "Get out of the way! I'm watching that!"

"That's fine," said Mikey as he started to move away.

"Oh no," said Serena as she held onto Mikey's arm, "We agreed to tell them now."

"B-But," whined Mikey, " _Kowaidesu (I'm scared!)_!"

"Either tell us or just wait 'til Raph is done watching," said Donnie.

"Fine," said Serena while throwing her hands up dramatically as she sat down next to Leo, " _Ani wa son'na kowai neko desu (Big Bro is such a scaredy cat!)_!"

"Aw," said Mikey, " _Imōto no yō ni shinaide kudasai (Don't be like that, Lil Sis!)_!"

" _Tsuigini sore o iu (Then say it.)_ ," said Serena as she looked up at Mikey.

"If Mikey doesn't want to tell," started Leo until…

"I am the reincarnation of Prince Michael of the Silver Millennium," blurted out Mikey.

"Say what," shouted the three brothers as they looked at Mikey.

Mikey was feeling very uncomfortable after admitting about being a prince from a past life. He was more uncomfortable when his three brothers looked at him like he was a crazy person. As he was nervously shifting back and forth, Serena got off from where she plopped down and hugged Mikey. It took a while for Serena to wear Mikey down about telling the brothers the full truth, but it was finally out in the open. She could also see Master Splinter coming in after hearing the shouts of his sons. As the brothers started to ask questions, Serena blurted out, "And I am the reincarnation of his little sister Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium."

"Ha," laughed Raph, "This is just a prank right? You two are not some long lost royalty from a past life."

"Heh," said Donnie, "Good one you two."

"I know that Mikey didn't want to tell us anything," said Leo, "But this lie is just too much, don't you think?"

"I wonder if they also do tea time while we weren't with him in Japan," barked out Raph as he couldn't stop laughing.

"Where is your princely armor then, your highness," laughed Donnie as he too thought of how ridiculous his little brother sounded.

Master Splinter looked at the two siblings as Mikey and Serena's faces fell from being happy that the truth came out to sadness that the three were making jokes. Serena really wanted to tell the three about the Silver Millennium, about her past, but if this is what would happen when they revealed only a small sentence, she didn't want to think about it. Mikey, on the other hand, knew that this laughing from his brothers was going to make Serena break down again. He glared at his laughing brothers as he made sure Serena was turned away from the laughing. Master Splinter saw the glaring, the tears almost threatening to fall, and his three laughing sons. He had to intervene before Mikey would want to hit his brothers for laughing at what both just told the three… "Ow," yelped the three sons as they rubbed the back of their heads.

"Master Splinter," said Donnie, "Why did you hit us?"

"Michelangelo and Serena revealed something to you in confidence and yet you laugh at them," questioned Master Splinter.

"But you don't believe this do you, Masta Splinta," asked Raph.

"You have fought aliens, dragons, the Foot, Purple Dragons, other mutants, and many more," said Master Splinter, "Yet, you disbelief your brother and Serena on what may be true?"

"You are right Master Splinter," sighed Leo, "I'm sorry Mikey and Serena for laughing at you."

"Yeah," said Raph, "I'm sorry too. But ya gotta admit that the story is farfetched."

"True," said Donnie, "I mean reincarnation? And you two having knowledge about your past lives?"

"I get it," said Mikey, "I was a bit skeptical until Serena did this mind-to-mind magic spell on me to see all of her memories."

"I forgot about that," said Serena.

Mikey and Serena looked at each other and smiled. It had been a wild adventure before Mikey got his memories back as Prince Michael. Turning back, the three older brothers were staring at the two and waiting for an explanation on how the two finally figured out about being reincarnated people. It was Serena that started the story off about a magical kingdom on the moon. As she explained how every planet, except Earth, was a part of this peaceful alliance, the turtles were remembering about the future Moon Kingdom. They were very entranced by what happened to the Moon Kingdom of the past and how it fell. Serena then explained that Queen Serenity of that time used the magic of the Silver Imperium Crystal to send everyone into the future. "Then how was Mikey the way he is if he was supposed to be human," asked Leo.

"Queen Serenity's ghost told us, bro," said Mikey as Serena took a sip of water from explaining things, "Remember how I was passed out while we were fighting the Original Shredder?"

"Yeah," said Raph, "We three were the only ones that came to before you."

"Well, I was in the combined soul room with Lil Sis here," said Mikey, "And we were being visited by Queen Serenity's ghost. She explained that I wasn't supposed to be a turtle, but while sent to the future with Lil Sis and the others, my soul drifted to a turtle egg of all things."

"That's scientifically impossible," exclaimed Donnie.

"You're telling me," said Mikey, "But I think Fate has a hand in that."

"As interesting as knowing how Mikey wasn't a turtle but a human in past life," said Master Splinter, "I would like to listen to Serena's story."

"Sorry Master Splinter," said the brothers.

Serena giggled as she explained that she was reincarnated as Serenity Usagi Tsukino and had a normal childhood until one day she saved a cat. She explained the cat was the advisor Luna from the Silver Millennium and told her that she was the fighter of the Moon. The turtles, as they heard the story for the first time, had many emotions, more prominent was anger. Even Master Splinter showed some anger because Serena didn't really have any training as a fighter. Mikey looked at his brothers as he tuned out the story. He remembered the first time he heard about the story.

 _ **\- Mikey's Flashback –**_

 _"Mikey," cried Serena over the phone._

 _"What's up dudette," questioned Mikey as he ran towards his hiding spot in the sewers._

 _"I-I found out some things," said Serena._

 _Once arriving to his secret spot, Mikey told Serena to tell him everything. Serena, while crying, told him about her being a normal girl. She told him about finding Luna, a talking cat that gave her a brooch and made her transform into Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Scouts. She told Mikey the first injury while trying to save Naru from an imposter that took the form of her mother. Mikey listened as Serena ranted about all the times she was alone until finding Sailor Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. Then she told him about being the reincarnated Princess Serenity from the Silver Millennium and finding out about the person who was Tuxedo Kamen. Mikey was a bit skeptical about the princess thing, but he didn't laugh. "Then we had to go to the Arctic to fight in short skirts and try to defeat Queen Beryl," sniffed Serena._

 _"Seems like you had a lot of things going on," said Mikey._

 _"Yeah," sniffed Serena, "Why couldn't I have a normal life?"_

 _"I don't know," said Mikey, "But I want to strangle that cat of yours."_

 _"Why," asked Serena._

 _"She threw you into battle when you yourself didn't even have training," said Mikey, "Not like what I had."_

 _"Why did she have to give me back these memories," moaned Serena._

 _"Like I said," said Mikey, "I don't know, but someone is going to get schooled for putting you in harm's way."_

 _"I still remember dying," trailed off Serena._

 _ **\- Back To The Present –**_

Mikey gripped his fist just like last time. He tuned in on the story to hear Serena trail off about dying again. Mikey really wanted to give Luna a piece of his mind. Advisor or not, that cat was still a pain, even in the Silver Millennium. Good thing that Pluto was going to send Artemis to them. That white cat was chill and always listened to his charge. He looked to see his brothers were sporting angry looks, especially Raph. Master Splinter was no better as he gripped his staff while listening to Serena's tale. "This Luna character really needs to learn to listen to her charge instead of nagging," said Master Splinter.

"I'm surprise you remember dying," said a sad Donnie.

"I didn't remember dying since I lost my memories of being a scout when I met Mikey," said Serena, "But when the new enemy came from outer space and landed in Japan…"

"Tha cat did somethin' to ya," said Raph.

"It's the same mind-to-mind spell thing that Serena did with me when I asked about what happened while I was fighting with you dudes," said Mikey.

"So a new enemy came to you," questioned Leo.

Serena explained more about the Cardians. She said she was again woken up by Luna to be Sailor Moon once more. Every time a new enemy came, she got an upgrade. She explained about Chibi-Usa and the Dark Moon from the future. She told about Fiore, the Xenian Flower, and stopping an asteroid from destroying Earth. Serena also talked about Mikey coming into the picture and helping out with the Death Busters, Sailor Uranus and Neptune, and Snow Queen Kaguya. Mikey glared out at nothing when he remembered those times. His brothers also remembered seeing a glimpse of what Serena said while they were in the future. It was then that Mikey finally heard about what he missed while he was with the Ninja Tribunal and in the future. "Then, when Mikey left, the Inner Scouts and I had to fight my aunt from the Silver Millennium," said Serena.

"Family against family," questioned Leo, "I don't think I would have been able to do that."

"She was called Queen Nehelenia," said Serena, "And I healed her."

"What about when we disappeared for a year," asked Mikey who was glaring.

"You are not going to like it," said Serena, "But, Badiane came, and with her were dream coffins."

"What's so bad about that," asked Raph.

"Children in Japan were being kidnapped and placed in these dream coffins," said a solemn Serena.

"What," shouted everyone.

"Wait a minute," said Mikey, "You told me an evil Sailor Scout from a different universe came!"

"What," shouted the brothers while Master Splinter continued to listen.

"I didn't want to tell you about Badiane," said a sheepish Serena, "One evil when you were away was bad enough to make you protective of me, but two?"

Mikey glowered because he knew what Serena said was true. He was already protective of Serena when he found out she died again with that new evil Sailor Scout. He turned back once Serena got back into her story. Again, the pansy couldn't even help out his Lil Sis. Why did his mother agreed to marry his Lil Sis off to that pansy again? As Mikey continued to listen and think, the other turtles were finally getting to hear about the next and hopefully last enemy that Serena had to face. Serena continued to tell them about new Sailor Scouts from a different universe that came to help. She, however, had to tell them that she died once more at the end. "There seems to be a huge pattern about you dying, Serena," said Donnie.

"Should we be worried," asked Leo.

"Not really," said Serena, "I healed the evil Sailor Scout and had a lot of power to make sure the entire star seeds were returned safely to the other galaxies."

"So, this is all fun and stuff," said Raph, "But what was up with the monster on Halloween?"

"Oh yeah," said Donnie, "Was this significant to anything at all?"

"Trust me," said Mikey with a glare in his eyes, "It was significant alright."

"When Mikey landed a couple of months before you guys arrived back to your time," said Serena, "He was with me and the Outer Scouts, planning a vacation for me."

"Yet," said Mikey, "We didn't know that the Inner Scouts and that pansy of a betrothed to my Lil Sis were turning bad."

"Say what," exclaimed Raph while Donnie and Leo looked on in shocked.

"It was like this…," started Mikey.

 _ **\- Mikey and Serena's Flashback –**_

 _"I can't wait for you to meet the Inner Scouts, Big Bro," said Serena._

 _"Yeah," said Mikey, "I wonder if the cats also remember me."  
"Well, they should have remembered that I have a big brother in the Silver Millennium," said Serena._

 _The two were walking down the street to Hikawa Shrine. Skipping along, the two were talking about if the others would remember a Prince Michael in their memories. Serena was hoping for it because she wanted to see what the others would say about it. Mikey, in his human holographic form, was smiling at how happy Serena seemed to be. The two climbed up the stairs and were surprise to see the Inner Scouts and Serena's betrothed were in front of them. "Hey guys," said Serena._

 _"Usagi," said the one with blue hair, "You have some explaining to do."_

 _"And you have to tell us who this is," said the one in a miko outfit._

 _"Yo dudettes," said Mikey, "Names Michelangelo. But call me Mikey. It's nice to meet you all."_

 _"Mikey," said Serena, "Meet the other scouts. The blue haired girl is Ami. The one in the miko outfit is Rei. The one in a brown ponytail is Makato. The yellow haired girl is Minako. And lastly, my betrothed Mamoru."_

 _"Usagi," said Mamoru, "Are you cheating on me with him?"_

 _Serena and Mikey blinked as the statement before laughing. The others were not impressed as they were waiting for an answer. When the two cats came out, Serena told the scouts that this was Prince Michael, her older brother. However, it was not to be true as the others started to get angrier. "You do not have an older brother in the Silver Millennium, Usagi," said Makato._

 _"And we would know if you did," said Minako, "Or the cats would have. They would also have told us if you did or not too."_

 _"Just tell me that you are cheating on me," said Mamoru, "And I will forgive you."_

 _"But I do have an older brother," said Serena, "And mother told me, along with Auntie Nehelenia!"_

 _"I can't believe your mother would lie to you," said Rei as she shook her head sadly._

 _"You would not believe your past queen about her children," questioned Mikey while narrowing his eyes._

 _"We would have memories about a Prince Michael," said the four as they took out their transformation pens._

 _The siblings looked at all of them and were surprised once more as they transformed. Mamoru also transformed into his tuxedo self. Serena transformed while Mikey took out his nun-chucks. The siblings didn't know what was going on but it was going to be a fight. "Usagi," said Ami, "This is for your own good. We are going to knock you both out and erase Mikey's memories about the Sailor Scouts."_

 _"You shouldn't have told your lover-boy about us," said Minako._

 _"You shouldn't have cheated on me," said Mamoru as he took out roses._

 _"Are you delusional," asked Mikey and Serena, "We are siblings from the Silver Millennium!"_

 _"Silence," said Mamoru, "Girls, I bet Mikey put a spell on Serena to think that she has an older brother."_

 _"Evil fiend," said Rei, "Mars Flame Sniper!"_

 _Mikey and Serena jumped out of the way while the rest started on their attacks. Mikey and Serena were perplexed about it. The only one who was also perplexed was the white cat, Artemis, who was surprise to see the Inners also attacking their princess. He knew that they were supposed to protect her, but like this? The Inners weren't even listening to the princess's explanations. "Mikey," shouted Serena as she ran in front of the attack meant for him._

 _"Lil Sis," shouted Mikey as Serena slumped in front of Mikey, taking on Jupiter's attack._

 _"You have our princess protecting you," shouted an angry Ami._

 _"Time to disappear," muttered Mikey as he carried Serena in his arms._

 _"Put down my love now," shouted Mamoru._

 _Before the others could get to Serena, Mikey threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared like a ninja did. Mamoru glared as he thought about many things, one of them was his spell on Serena to love him, and only him._

 _ **\- Back To The Present –**_

"They did what," growled an enraged Raph.

"They didn't even let you guys explain your memories," said Donnie who shook his head.

"And now, they have found Serena here," said Leo.

"Yeah," said Mikey, "It was Venus, or Minako, who found us and sent that monster."

"What I am wondering my son," said Master Splinter, "Is what you are going to do now?"  
"Train and defeat the Inners," said Mikey, "Also find Serena new guardians who will receive the Inner Planet's powers."

Leo, Donnie, and Raph were glaring at nothing. They can't believe that these Inner Scouts would just try to alter the memories that Serena and Mikey had. It screamed betrayal to them. As the three looked on, Serena was already emotionally spent and was leaning against Mikey on the other couch they had. Thinking about everything else that happened, Leo was the first to offer his assistance to help. "Thanks Leo," said Mikey, "But to beat the Inners, you need to have magic powers like we do."

"Well, there is one way," said Serena.

"And that is," asked Raph.

"We can use the same spell that mother used to give you guys some magical powers like ours," said Serena.

"Really," asked Donnie, "That would be prodigious!"

"Mikey," said Leo in leader mode, "You and Serena get working on that spell. I think Raph, Donnie, and I should get Casey and April on board too."

Mikey smirked as Serena clapped her hands. It seems as though they will have more help against whatever the Inners are planning than just the Outer Scouts. "No problemo about the spell, bro," said Mikey, "Serena and I already cast it onto you guys."

"What," shouted the three brothers as Master Splinter chuckled at Mikey running away from the other brothers, "MIKEY~!"

* * *

AN: So... The flashback doesn't really do much, but it does reveal a bit about Mamoru and a spell. Still thinking about how this will go, but I hope this flows well to you guys. ^^; Anyone who are reading… Please comment a couple pairing as you review! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	17. New Insight And New Powers Revealed

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Mikey & Serena sometimes switches in Japanese to annoy the family; Leo probably will answer back in Japanese too XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"You're sitting in front of the fire again, Rei," asked a female voice.

"I feel like something is wrong," said another female voice, "And the fire isn't letting up on what it is!"

"Chill Rei," piped up another female, "What's there to be wrong about?"

"Just something doesn't feel right," said Rei.

It was a couple of days since the fight between Minako's monster versus Mikey, Raph, and Serena. Since then, Minako came back to the base of operations and told the inners about Serena dressing up as a turtle like _him_ … him being Mikey. Ami and Makato nodded their heads as they heard what Serena was doing in New York City. It even took a while for Ami to find any signature pertaining to Serena to follow her here. The only one who was missing from this discussion was Mamoru, and that was because he returned back to Tokyo for something. The inners didn't know what, but they just believed he wanted to get something for Serena to remember his love by. "I agree with Rei," said Ami as she was reading an advanced book.

"What," asked the other two, "Why?"

"Just listen for a moment," said Ami, "We usually let Usagi explain things before we jump to conclusions. That's what friends do. But reviewing the memory about our attack on her and this so-called turtle…"

"I get it," said Makato as she looked at her fellow scouts, "When we were accusing Usagi of cheating because of what Mamoru was telling us, Usagi's face totally went from happy about the introduction to sad about us."

"Yeah," nodded Minako, "I haven't seen Usagi that sad ever since the Starlights came and Mamoru wasn't responding to her letters."

"Did we also really accuse the Queen of lying to Usagi about an older brother," questioned Makato as she thought back to the fight.

"Yes, yes we did," said a sad Ami.

"I think something is wrong with us to think about the Queen lying to her only daughter," said Rei, "And I am not going to move from this spot until the fire tells me what is up!"

Minako, Makato, and Ami looked at Rei with smiles. They really didn't understand why they would go off on Serena like that. Usually if Serena found out about her past life memories, the others were happy for her and would listen. But not listening to her and attacking her? There really was just something wrong about that. Even Minako looked sad that she was now fighting against her twin bestie like this… sending monsters after her? Have they become the Negaverse in disguise? "I feel really bad about sending that monster against Usagi, guys," said Minako.

"Mamoru said that they are mutants," said Ami, "He's been conversing with a Shredder from that box we found online remember?"

"Shredder feels very evil guys," said Rei.

"Then why are we teaming up with an evil guy," asked Makato.

"It has something to do with what Mamoru's been telling us," said Ami, "And I think that we should try to distance ourselves from Mamoru until we find out what is going on with us."

The other Inners nodded their heads. Something was wrong within this base, and it's not about this Shredder that Ami, probably involuntarily, made a body for. The wrongness started with Mamoru, and as the scouts of justice, they were going to figure out what Mamoru did with them… one way or the other.

 _ **\- With Mamoru –**_

"Argh," shouted a male voice, "The spell is wearing off!"

"Calm yourself, Mamoru," said an evil voice, "We just have to make sure they drink the potion again."

"I hope you are right, Shredder," said Mamoru without turning around, "For it were potions that your minions gave to me when he approached me during the Silver Millennium."

"And how time flew by when you got shipped off to the future and found me once more," said Shredder as he laughed evilly.

Mamoru smirked as he turned to face his ally from the Silver Millennium. This is what no one knew about since a thousand years have passed. This was what the Queen never knew about since Shredder crashed landed in his lands with those goody-two-shoes Utroms long ago. Shredder was his ally, his friend… but most importantly, Shredder was his mentor in everything he learned as Prince Endymion during the Silver Millennium. 'I can't wait to get the Princess under my control once more,' thought Mamoru as he laughed evilly with Shredder.

 _ **\- At The Turtles' Home –**_

"Yikes," shouted Serena as she ducked from getting electrocuted.

"I'm so sorry Serena," said Leo as he placed his sword down.

It was one of those days that training was just only Leo and Serena. Leo was making progress in teaching Serena on how to handle a sword. When Leo asked why Serena wanted to learn, Serena revealed that she had to use a sword in the last battle, but didn't even know how to hold it right. She wanted to learn so that if she had to summon her sword again to fight, she would at least know the basics to handle one. Leo nodded his head as he started to teach Serena. It was one of those days, however, that new powers started to manifest itself. During the training, Leo decided to spar with Serena to see how far she learned. Serena and Leo started out for beginners as Leo coached through the spar. Yet, when Leo swung his own sword towards Serena, LIGHTNING came out. "I think I figured out which planet you received your powers from," said Serena as the others raced into the dojo.

"What happened," asked Mikey as he saw an electrical current still sizzling before disappearing.

"Leo and I were sparring and well," said Serena, "He almost electrocuted me with lightning."

"So, his powers are showing first," asked Mikey.

"Mhm," said Serena, "Good thing I ducked before I got hurt."

"I'm really sorry," said a guilty Leo.

"No need to feel guilty, Leo," said Donnie as he checked over Serena.

"Yeah," said Raph, "Tha knucklehead is ta blame for not warnin' us about tha powers."

"Hey," whined Mikey, "I did TOO warn you!"

"And doing the spell without us knowing," stated a pointed Donnie.

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"Mikey," shouted the three, "Get back here!"_

 _"I told Big Bro to tell you guys before we did the spell," said Serena._

 _"That was quite wise, Serena," said Master Splinter, "But alas, Michelangelo will always be the one full of surprises."_

 _Serena nodded as she saw Mikey get tackled behind by Donnie of all turtles. Leo and Raph also caught up and grabbed Mikey back to the couch. They really want answers about what Mikey said to them. As they dragged Mikey back to where Serena and Master Splinter were, it was Raph who tied him up to a chair. "Aw," whined Mikey, "Let me go!"_

 _"Not until you explain yourself," said Leo._

 _"Well," said Mikey as he struggled to get out, "I thought you would get a kicked out of getting powers like I have."_

 _"But you didn't ask if we wanted it first," said Donnie, "You could of asked instead of being all sneaky."_

 _"And when did ya spelled us," asked Raph._

 _"The day that you all moved into the house," piped up Serena._

 _"Lil Sis," whined Mikey._

 _"Mikey," shouted the brothers, "You spelled us months ago!"_

 _Serena giggled as Mikey tried to get out of explaining. Serena did warn Mikey to ask before doing the spell. Master Splinter shook his head as he heard the explanation that Mikey gave. It, however, did warm his heart that his youngest really wanted his brothers to stay safe, even though it were powers that none of them knew about… well, besides Serena and Mikey who knew what the powers were of course. Mikey whimpered as he looked at his older brothers. "Next time, knucklehead," said Raph, "Ask instead of going behind our backs."_

 _"Is there anything else we should know about," asked Donnie._

 _"The powers are from one of the nine planets of the Solar System and we don't know which planet will give you your powers," said Mikey and Serena._

 _"When will we know," asked Leo._

 _"Well," said Serena, "It will manifest unexpectedly. So, we just have to wait."_

 _"Great," said Raph, "I'm not a patient turtle."_

 _"Guys," questioned Mikey._

 _"Yeah, Mikey," asked Donnie._

 _"Get me out of these ropes," shouted Mikey as the others laughed._

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"I said I was sorry," pouted Mikey.

Serena giggled as she remembered that Mikey still couldn't get out of the ropes as he fell onto his side. The others laughed at the memory because they all were taught how to get out of ropes. Mikey pouted more as he heard the laughing. However, he smiled inwardly as he saw how happy his family was. "So, which planet does Fearless Leader has," asked Raph.

"He has the planet Jupiter," said a smiling Serena.

"And Jupiter's planet is consider the planet Protector, Thunder, Courage, and Caring," explained Mikey.

"That's Leo alright," said Donnie, "He protects us, is a caring older brother, and shows courage a lot."

Leo blushed as he thought what the planet entailed for him. His brothers smiled as they all thought Leo's personality really stood out with what Jupiter stood for. Mikey was grinning as he remembered about _Jupiter Knight_ in the future. His older brothers still didn't connect that they saw their future selves. Mikey thought that the only way for his brothers to connect to their future selves was to have the watch. Good thing that Serena and Donnie were almost done making them. "I believe that since Leonardo got his powers," said Master Splinter, "It will not be long for Raphael and Donatello to gain it too?"

"Yes, Master Splinter," said Mikey as he smiled.

"Why do I feel like today will be one of those days," asked Leo as he sheathed his swords.

 _ **\- Later That Day –**_

"Yeow," shouted Mikey as he got burned, "Raph!"

"How did I do that fireball," asked Raph who wasn't the bit sorry.

It was really one of those days. Casey and April were visiting and got the play-by-play on what was happening to the turtles through Leo and Donnie. Serena was dozing off from tinkering with the watches with Donnie for hours in the lab. Casey and April were smiling inwardly when they saw Serena's head on Donnie's shoulders. Leo was on Serena's other side while explaining. Then, the most exciting thing to the turtles, but not Mikey, happened. Mikey was doing his usual pranks on his older brother Raph, and when the prank hit, Raph was very angry that he grew a fireball from his hand and hit Mikey with it. "What happened," murmured Serena as she woke up.

"Raph found out about his powers," said April.

"And Big Bro Mikey is shouting in pain because," asked Serena.

"Raph just hit Mikey with a fireball," laughed Casey as he saw what happened.

"Mikey," asked Serena.

"Yeah," whimpered Mikey.

"Why would you get hurt when you can also use fire too," asked Serena, "You command the Sun, Big Bro."

"What," shouted everyone else.

Mikey looked sheepish as his brothers, Casey, and April gaped at him. Mikey forgot that he couldn't get hurt by fire. But to be honest, he was scared about Raph grabbing him like he usually did. He was not expecting Raph to throw fire at him! As Mikey rubbed his arm where the fireball came, Donnie was the one who took his arm. He was about to drag Mikey to check out the burn, but something else happened. Mikey yelped again, but instead of heat, it was the cold! His arm looked quite blue as Donnie let go of the arm. "Why me," whimpered Mikey, "Why did Donnie and Raphie have to get their powers now when I get hurt?"

"Ice," questioned Donnie.

"Whelp," said Serena, "Now we know that Donnie has Mercury while Raph has Mars."

"Mars is for Flame and Passion," said Mikey as he tried to get the ice off his arm with his Sun Powers, "While Mercury is for Water, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Exams."

"Exams," asked Casey.

"Well," said Leo, "It does go hand in hand with Intelligence and Wisdom."

"And we know Raphie boy is a hothead," said Mikey as he finally got feeling back to his arm.

"Don't call me Raphie," said Raph as fire came up in his hands again.

Mikey sheepishly raised his hands up in surrender. He did not want to get caught up in fire again. The others, however, remembered about Serena declaring about Mikey's planet being the Sun of all things! They turned to Mikey as well as Mikey shifted back and forth nervously. "W-What," asked Mikey.

"The Sun," asked Raph with his arms crossed.

"What did Serena mean that you command the Sun," asked Leo.

"Oh," said Mikey, "Because of my status as Prince of the Sun during the Silver Millennium, I have the powers of the sun."

"And Serena," asked Donnie.

"She commands the powers of the moon," said a smiling Mikey.

The others looked on in shock. Donnie was the first one to question it because the Moon and the Sun were not planets. He also mentioned that Mikey said all of them would get powers from one specific planet of the solar system. It was Serena that explained that since they were reincarnated souls of the Moon and the Sun, the two favored them with their powers instead of a planet. The others just looked skeptical, but didn't question it because Mikey and Serena were the only ones who know how the powers worked. "So," said Serena, "Who is up to train with their new powers?"

"This will be exciting," said Leo.

"You would be excited," said Raph, "But I am not."

"Why not, "asked Leo, "I thought you liked training?"

"I do, "said Raph, "But not when the knucklehead is the one teaching us."

"Oh," said a deflated Leo, "Now, I don't want to train too."

"Same here," said Donnie, "Mikey as a teacher while we are older than him is just…"

"Hey," shouted Mikey while Serena laughed.

"You'll love the training," said Serena, "Mikey will take care of you all."

"Yup," said Mikey, "Now let's the tor- I mean… training begin!"

"Dudes," said a laughing Casey, "I so do not want to be you right now!"

The older brothers looked at each other and then back to a grinning Mikey. Nodding to one another, each brother took off while hearing a cackling by their youngest brother. Serena laughed at how much terror the brothers had on their faces before disappearing like a ninja. 'I guess I will help them with their own training,' thought Serena as she shook her head while Mikey cackled at what he would do as training for his older brothers.

* * *

AN: So… for this chapter, you all get to know that SOMETHING is up with the Inners. I was tossing up on how Mamoru knew about Shredder and decided that since in the TMNT 2003 series about the utroms waiting centuries to get home, that one of those centuries was about the Silver Millennium and only Mamoru knew about the evil utrom Shredder. I know… I threw a wrench in the Silver Millennium timeline. But! You ALSO get to see which planet Leo, Donnie, and Raph gets their powers from… which should be a given because of the future adventures the turtles did. ㅋㅋ

To Anna: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I am glad that you like the story so far! I hope that this chapter answers your questions about the Inners being evil and Mamoru's involvement. I am leaning towards the Inners being good again, but this is still in the thinking phase.

For all of my readers: I will not be updating the story for a while. Two days ago, my phone got stolen, so I am taking time away to relax and not think about ANYTHING. Then… there will be Thanksgiving that is coming up soon. I may add a Thanksgiving kind of chapter, like what I did with Halloween, but we shall see. So! Please comment a couple pairing as you review! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	18. Training And Revealing Future Identities

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Mikey & Serena sometimes switches in Japanese to annoy the family; Leo probably will answer back in Japanese too XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Bros," said Mikey, "You guys are doing great with the training!"

"Ugh," said Raph, "Stop your yammerin'."

"My arms are really sore," moaned Donnie.

It was another day of training with Mikey and his brothers. Serena was giggling at her side of the dojo as the two older brothers complained about Mikey's training. Leo would have been complaining as well, but he was off the hook for today's training since Serena needed her sword teacher back most days. Yet, the others couldn't complain because Mikey and Serena got Master Splinter on board with the scheduling. Master Splinter said that some days would be their ninjutsu training, which even Mikey couldn't avoid. So, here the group was, training in the dojo with their powers or teaching a person how to use a weapon. "I'm happy that I am not in this training right now," said a smirking Leo.

"Shut it Fearless," said Raph, "Remember, you have to do this tomorrow."

"Why do we have to train like this," asked Donnie.

"You need to master the movements first before calling upon your powers," said Serena, "I remember that I had to take up discus so that I could become better at aiming it on the Youma that comes out to terrorize Japan."

"And I don't really want you to use your attacks just yet," said a sheepish Mikey, "Remember the first training lesson?"

Mikey saw his older brothers wince at the memory. Mikey also remembered and he never saw Master Splinter so red in the face before…

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"_ _Karera wa doko ni iru (Where are they?)_ _." questioned Mikey in Japanese._

 _"_ _Naze watashitachi wa nihongo de hanashite imasu ka (Why are we talking in Japanese?)_ _," asked Serena back._

 _"_ _Watashitachi wa eigo de hanaseba, karera wa wareware no keikaku o shitte iru no de (If we talk in English, they will know our plan.)_ _," said Mikey._

 _"_ _Shikashi, watashitachi wa keikaku ni tsuite hanashite imasen (But, we are not talking about our plans!)_ _," exclaimed Serena._

 _"Oops," said a sheepish Mikey in English._

 _As the three older brothers trekked into the dojo, they heard Serena laughing at Mikey. They didn't really want to know what was going on as they fell to their doom of being taught by their youngest brother. Raph was sure that Mikey would be making them do something ridiculous. Leo and Donnie thought the same but were giving Mikey the benefit of the doubt. Serena looked up with flush cheeks from laughing and smiled at them. Mikey turned around from where he was facing Serena and smirked at the three devilishly. "So…," said Mikey, "Where have you guys been?"_

 _"Tryin' ta be as slow as we can get for this so-called special training," muttered Raph._

 _"I don't think they want to train," said Serena._

 _"Donnie I get," said a playful Mikey, "Raph probably doesn't want me as a teacher. But Leo? Not wanting to train? Le gasp!"_

 _"Not funny, Mikey," said Leo with a deadpanned look._

 _The rest who were in the dojo started to laugh at the face Leo was making. Mikey calmed down some though as he wanted to make sure the plan was good. Speaking in fast Japanese to Serena, Leo couldn't catch what Mikey was speaking about. Serena nodded her head as she responded back in Japanese. Back and forth went the conversation until Raph exploded. "Stop speaking in Japanese already," shouted Raph._

 _"L-Let's just get this over with," said Donnie as he nervously looked at Mikey._

 _"Alright," said Mikey, "First thing first is we meditate so you can grasp what your attack name is going to be."_

 _"Meditate," asked Donnie while Raph groaned and Leo perked up._

 _Serena was the one that explained that meditating is much better than randomly trying to summon the powers and not knowing what attack name they had. Mikey also went to explain that since they had to be spelled to get planetary magic, the attack names are NOT going to come to them as easily as Serena's when she was Sailor Moon. The three grudgingly nodded their heads as they started to meditate. For a while, the five were meditating. Mikey and Serena were trying to bridge a telepathic link through their bond from the Silver Millennium while the other three were glowing colors that were the same as their Ninja Tribunal chi. Mikey and Serena opened their eyes to see that the three brothers were glowing, but instead of just lines like the Ninja Tribunal, they saw the planetary sign on their brows. "Alright dudes," said Mikey, "If you guys have an attack name in mind, try to hit these dummies with the attack."_

 _"And try not to hit any of us," said Serena as she stepped back with Mikey._

 _"Jupiter Lightning Strike," called Leo._

 _"Mars Fire Stars," called Raph._

 _"Mercury Ice Bombs," called Donnie._

 _Mikey and Serena looked on in shock at what each one called. They saw Leo forming dual swords that were made out of ELECTRICITY and did an 'X' with his arms and swords. They saw Raph forming ninja stars in his hands that were made out of FIRE of all things. They also saw Donnie forming what looked like water balloons, but were made out of ICE. What happened next had Mikey and Serena ducking. Leo, with his electric-made swords, turned slightly before flinging electricity out towards the dummies, but his strike actually missed and went towards a corner wall. Raph flung his fire stars at the dummy, but the ninja stars swerved and almost hit Mikey if he didn't duck. Donnie was probably the only one that didn't really cause anything, but as he flung his ice balloon-like bombs, he wasn't really aiming and everything near his dummy formed ice before shattering and flinging ice shards in the dojo. That was what Master Splinter walked in on… "Boys," shouted Master Splinter with anger, "What did you do to the dojo?! It is a mess! I see burns, ice, and electricity all around! You better clean this place up before our ninjutsu training or the Hashi for you four!"_

 _"Hashi," asked Serena, "Bridge? Chopsticks?"_

 _"Uh," said Mikey, "I'll explain more about the other thing about 'Hashi' to you later, Serena. But first…_ _ **turns to his brothers**_ _… Let's get to cleaning!"_

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"I still can't believe you guys didn't aim well," said Mikey who shook his head from the memory, "The dummies weren't THAT far away from you either!"

"First time using our powers, remember," said Donnie.

"I was surprised Fearless here didn't even get it right too," smirked Raph.

"Ugh," said Leo, "I know you are never going to stop teasing me about that Raph."

"At least you are practicing," said Mikey, "You are helping Serena with her sword fighting. So, that IS helping."

"And, I am learning loads about swords from you," said a smiling Serena.

"Thanks Mikey," said a smiling Leo, "Thanks Serena."

Donnie frowned a bit as he heard Serena praise his oldest brother. He was kind of jealous because he wanted to be praised by Serena too. Mikey looked at Donnie, then at Leo, and finally at Serena before shaking his head. He was not getting into that love triangle if he could help it. As the training progressed, the five were interrupted by Casey and April running in. "Woah," said Raph, "Casey! April, what's wrong?"

"This," said April as she pulled bangs out of her forehead for them to see…

"What the shell is that," asked Donnie as he took a closer look.

"I don't know," said April.

"April here woke up to see that on her forehead," explained Casey.

"It looks like a sign like what we had when we first tried out our powers," said Leo as he looked closer.

"Mikey," growled Raph, "Anything you want to tell us?"

"I'm innocent," shouted Mikey as he hid behind Serena.

 _ **\- In The Afternoon –**_

"Does this mean that I get special powers too," asked Casey.

"Probably not," said Donnie, "Unless Mikey forgot to tell us something again?"

"Why always blame me," pouted Mikey, "Serena was with me too!"

"Serena isn't as annoying as you, knucklehead," said a smirking Raph.

Serena giggled as Mikey pouted more. As everyone left the dojo because of what April had on her forehead, they all went to sit in the living room and talk it out. It seems as though the planetary sign on April's forehead was of 'Earth' instead of the last Inner planetary sign. Mikey explained that he didn't know why April had the sign for 'Earth' on her forehead, and Serena backed it up with saying that the only ones who were spelled were Mikey's brothers. Both did say that only time will tell on what was happening to April O'Neil. "Donnie," said Serena suddenly, "Let's give them the watches!"

"You are finished with them," asked Leo.

"Sure did," said Donnie, "It was touch and go for a moment, but Serena and I finished all four watches."

"Four," asked Casey.

"We need one for Masta Splinter," said Raph.

"Oh yeah," said Casey.

"Anyways, the schematics of the watches are still fragile," said Donnie, "So be careful with them."

Serena and Donnie got up from the couch and went into the lab. The lab, as Donnie and the family discovered, was behind a secret bookcase. The bookcase was still a bookcase, but there was a certain button to make the bookcase slide open to reveal the lab. Mikey and Serena explained that this way, no noise would come through, especially Leo and Raph's battles with each other. While Donnie was happy about it, Leo and Raph looked slightly offended. They didn't fight that much, did they? Mikey was the one who told them how many times they fought against each other verbally throughout their childhood. Serena smiled at the memory of that time because she got to saw sheepish looks on Leo and Raph after Mikey told them how many times the two fought. Grabbing three of the watches, Serena and Donnie came back out and handed one to Leo and Raph. "And look," said Serena, "The wristband has your color on it so that way, you guys wouldn't mix them up!"

"Let's try on these," said Leo.

"Then, all of us can hang out in the sun," said April.

"What about figuring out about the sign on your forehead, Apes," asked Casey.

"Like Serena and Mikey said," said April, "I just have to wait to find out why."

"Now," said Serena, "To turn them on, you have to press the green button. The orange button will turn the watch off."

"Why does Mikey have different color buttons though," asked April who looked at Mikey's design.

"I got to choose the colors," said Mikey, "Since it WAS Lil Sis and mine science project."

"Let's just get this over with," said Raph.

Mikey turned his on first to demonstrate. April and Casey could see that Mikey's form was more towards Serena's than anything else. As the two studied Mikey's form, they turned quickly to the others because they heard yelling. As they turned, they could see Leo having dark brown hair and Asian dark green/brown eyes. They saw Raph having dark brown hair and slanted dark green/brown eyes while Donnie had darn brown hair and soft almond-shaped dark green/brown eyes. Leo was wearing a blue training gi with a black belt around his waist. Raph was wearing a red tee, a leather jacket, and jeans. Donnie was wearing a purple tee, a white lab coat, and black slacks. "You guys look awe-," started Casey but was interrupted.

"Mikey," growled Raph.

"Yes," asked a meek Mikey.

"Why do we look like those three knights from the future," asked Leo in his leader tone of voice.

"Did you forget to tell us something," questioned Donnie as he narrowed his eyes.

"U-Uh… Um…," stuttered Mikey, "You three are the knights?"  
"And when were you going to tell us," asked Leo with his eyes narrowed.

"P-Probably never," questioned Mikey as he hid more behind Serena.

Raph growled as he pounced over Serena to get to Mikey. He can get that Leo would do something like this because he did it before, but Mikey? Raph narrowed his eyes even more in anger as he looked at Mikey who had his hands raised in defense. Leo and Donnie were watching the two, but they had some anger at Mikey for not telling them about them being knights. Serena, who saw this, looked worried. She didn't want Mikey to have his brothers gaining up on him. Stepping in, Serena went between Raph and Mikey, having everyone look at her. "Don't get mad at Big Bro Mikey, Big Bro Raph," said Serena, "He couldn't tell because it would mess up the time stream. Trust us that you do NOT want Pluto to be angry at you for telling future happenings."

"But that doesn't make any sense," said a perplexed Donnie, "Serena, you told us your future and was not reprimanded by Pluto at all!"

"Don," said Mikey as he comforted Serena before she regret something, "Lil Sis told you a POSSIBLE future that didn't have US in it. Pluto confirmed that if Serena and I never met, that would be ONE of MANY possible futures without us by her side. But, since both Lil Sis and I gave you powers, we curved that future into the one WE went into with Cody."

"That… does make sense, in a way," said April, "We don't really know much about the time stream unless Pluto came and explained it."

"I am just angry that Mikey is keeping secrets… AGAIN," said Raph as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry," said Mikey as he placed his hands in a prayer, "Don't hit me!"

"Just next time," said Leo in a firm voice, "Tell us instead of keeping it a secret like you have been doing, Michelangelo."

"Hey," exclaimed Mikey, "Why the full name?"

"Because it will finally sink in to let your older brothers in on whatever you are thinking about," said Donnie.

"I can't believe Mikey was pulling a Leo though," said Raph as the others laughed at Leo's deadpanned look.

"I do not keep secrets," said Leo.

"Really," said Raph, "What about the time you went to Shredder by yourself?"

"And the time you met Karai," said Donnie.

"And the time…," started Mikey.

"Alright," said Leo with red cheeks, "You guys made your point."

Everyone laughed as Leo looked around. He was happy his family and friends were having a good time. He looked at himself in the mirror and was glad that this happened. His family can be normal, well… as normal as a mutant turtle could be. "Now that everythin' is quite out of the bag," said Casey, "Can we get goin'?"

"Not really everything," said Leo, "Who is going to tell Master Splinter?"

"Why not the knucklehead himself," said a smirking Raph.

"No," yelled out Mikey in horror as everyone laughed.

 _ **\- With The Evil People –**_

"Inners," said Mamoru, "It is time to get Moon's attention."

"What do you have planned," asked Mars.

"Shredder and I came up with a plan that involves some of his Foot soldiers, a yo- I mean… a mutant, and you four," said Mamoru.

As the Inners looked at each other, for they believe Mamoru was about to say 'youma' to them, Mamoru laughed evilly while thinking that Serena will finally be with him and the annoying turtle Mikey will be gone.

* * *

AN: I am back from not posting for a week... or was it 2? Hm... Anyways... I also confess... I got a bit of a writers' block when writing this chapter. Why? Because, it was hard to come up with attack names for the turtles! I mean… We all know that the Sailor Senshi use their planet's name before the actual attack. So! To come up with something, I tried to combine their ninja skills with their respective planet. Ugh! At least that's over and Mikey finally revealed them as the knights. ㅋㅋ Anyways… Please comment a couple pairing as you review! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	19. Venus&Earth! It's A Family Battle

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Mikey & Serena sometimes switches in Japanese to annoy the family; Leo probably will answer back in Japanese too XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"I finally realize why Mikey always wants to be out and about with Serena," said Donnie with a smile.

"What," asked April, "Mikey goes out with Serena?"

"Yeah," said Leo, "He was the only one who had a holographic watch that could help out Serena with holding groceries and such."

"And now," said Raph, "We can go out and watch Serena's back too."

It was after Mikey cowardly dragged Serena out to the park to just relax. He didn't really want to explain to Master Splinter about the future again. He didn't even know if Master Splinter was alive in the future! The future Lil Sis never hinted anything… his future BROTHERS didn't even tell him anything. So… as he quickly grabbed Serena's hand and ran out the door with her, his brothers, Casey, and April raced out the door as well to catch up with the duo. Leo, however, was a bit slower because he was the one locking the front door to their house. No one wanted anyone breaking into their new home again. "Watch Serena's back," asked Casey, "Man Raph! You are a softy."

"Why you," growled Raph at Casey who raised his hands up in a surrender pose.

"You did a great job with these holographic watches, Donnie," said Leo.

"Thanks Leo," said Donnie, "But, you should thank Serena and Mikey who did that science project."

Leo nodded as he remembered that time Mikey was surrounded by books and homework. He was still surprise that Mikey was in school, but later on in the months, Leo resigned to helping Mikey with his history homework. It was a good thing that Leo also wanted to learn too, especially Japan history. Donnie looked around to see that everyone was in a good mood, especially Raph. However, he was mostly staring at where Mikey and Serena were playing tag as the others relaxed on a picnic blanket. He was thrown a loop, just like the others, when Mikey pulled out a big picnic blanket out of thin air like it was nothing as everyone caught up with the duo in the park. Serena had to explain that every Senshi, especially themselves, had a sub-space pocket that they could literally store anything in. Casey was the only one that complained because he didn't have any powers and wanted a cool sub-space pocket too. The good day had to be ruined though… "What the shell is that," shouted Raph as he looked up in the distance.

"Oh great," said Mikey as he and Serena came to the others.

"Mikey," said a stern Leo who wanted answers.

"That is a Youma," said Serena for Mikey, "An ugly one at that!"

"Youma," asked the others.

"Sometimes," said Mikey as he took something out, "I really hate that the peace can't come easily enough."

Serena agreed as she held onto the brooch that was rested on her chest. The others didn't know what the two were doing, but they couldn't say anything as four mysterious people came right behind the Youma. Serena gasped as Mikey growled at the people in front of them. At least, the place they were at was deserted. Stepping in front of the Youma, Leo, Raph, Donnie, April, and Casey looked to see similar outfits like what the Outers wore when they first met them. "Inners," growled Mikey as he pushed Serena to hide behind the others.

"Inners," questioned the others.

"If it isn't Serena and what's this," questioned the one in orange, "You ditched the turtle to new boy-toys?"

"Venus," said the one in light blue, "The turtle in question is actually the one in front of Serena."

"Really," asked the one in green.

"Yes," said the same one, "He's in a hologram, just like the one made when we fought Beryl's Doom and Gloom Girls."

"Mercury," said the one in red, "Scan for weaknesses while Venus, Jupiter, and I fight them before those in black arrive."

"Yes Mars," said Mercury as she took out her palm computer.

It wasn't until everyone realized that it wasn't Mikey who was in front of Serena, but Raph. Mikey, who sneakily disappeared while the Inners were talking, shot out of his hidden place and grabbed the palm computer. Mercury gasped as her palm computer was taken away as she looked at the person who was tauntingly holding onto the palm computer and ran back to the group. Donnie groaned as Leo sternly told Mikey never to do anything without them again. Mikey cheekily smiled at them while the Inners… "Hey," shouted Jupiter, "That's Mercury's!"

"Not anymore," said Mikey as he handed the palm computer to Donnie, "She doesn't deserve the special items after betraying Lil Sis like that."

"And the person who you handed the palm computer does," shouted an angry Mars.

"Of course," said Mikey, "I guess introductions are in order, since you know… my bros has your powers."

"What," screeched the Inners.

"You didn't really think that as Prince Michael, big brother to Princess Serenity, would not have a back-up plan to have Lil Sis have her guardians, right," asked a cheeky Mikey.

Mars growled as she shot off her fire attacks. The Youma was still not doing anything in the back of the Inners because it was ordered not to until a signal appeared. Jupiter and Venus also attacked while the turtles, Serena, Casey, and April dodged the attacks. As the others dodged, it wasn't until Mercury's ice powers hit Casey and froze his legs that something happened else happened. "Casey," shouted April as the turtles growled.

"That was our friend," growled Raph as a Mars sign lit up in the middle of his forehead.

"H-He has my sign," stuttered a surprised Mars.

"That's right cupcake," said an angry Raph as fire formed in his palm.

"And we really don't like that what Mercury did to our friend," said Donnie as ice formed in his palm.

"Shall we show these Inners what happened to those that harm our friends," suggested Leo as electricity formed around his hands.

Before the turtles could do anything, a portal formed behind the Inners as the four backed up into the darkness. The Inners looked at each other and nodded their heads. They quickly ran into the portal behind them, signaling that it was the Youma's turn to fight. The turtles growled, but they quickly dragged Casey and April to a safe place. The Youma yelled out as it ran towards the group. The group quickly hid, but as they turned around, they saw Mikey and Serena not running to safety to regroup for a plan. Leo shouted as Mikey and Serena dodged and landed around the Youma. "Are you two crazy," shouted Donnie.

"We need to regroup first Mikey," shouted Leo as he saw Mikey and Serena grasping something in their hands.

"You should really just let Prince Michael and Princess Serenity deal with the Youma," said a male voice, "Unless you would like for the Youma to wreak havoc on the civilians of New York."

"Who said that," asked Casey.

"Down here," said the male voice.

"What the shell," shouted Raph as he spotted who was talking.

Everyone gaped as they saw what Raph saw. There, right next to them, was a white cat with a crescent moon on his bald spot. They saw the cat laugh as he introduced himself as Artemis, one of the advisors to the Moon Royalty. Artemis was about to start talking again until a familiar phrase and unfamiliar phrase was yelled out. The others ignored the cat for now to turn to see Mikey yell out 'Sun Knight Power' as Serena also yelled out 'Moon Eternal Power'. They saw a bunch of magical lights as the duo turned transparent and finally revealed… "Wow," said April, "Serena has angel wings behind her back!"

"Is that Mikey in an orange gi," asked Leo.

"Finally," said Artemis as the others turned back to the cat, "They transformed."

"Transformed," questioned Donnie, "How did they transform when Mikey is a mutant turtle like us?"

"Is your brother a mutant turtle when he transformed," asked a shrew Artemis.

"He was a human," said Raph, "Like Serena!"  
"You mean," said Leo, "We can transform like Mikey?"  
"Yes," said Artemis as he flipped and sticks came out magically, "With these henshin sticks."

"Why are there four," asked Donnie.

"One is for the girl of course," said Artemis, "Just say the planet you are associated with and copy what the two said."

"I don't do make up," growled Raph as he remembered what the two shouted after their phrase.

"And I don't want those two to get hurt," said Leo, "So Raph… either shout 'Make Up' after the phrase or stay here and get Mikey and Serena hurt by that Youma."

"Ugh," said Raph as he glanced at the innocent henshin pen in his hand.

Glaring at the stick, Raph ran with his two brothers and April into the fray. He really didn't want to yell out 'Make Up', but watching Mikey and Serena dodging and trying to defeat the Youma got him to reconsider. All four shouted the phrase to transform, and April was the one who was happy about it. Besides using her smarts, April could finally help her friends fight off the bad guy. Casey was goggling April though because of how short the skirts were for the female Senshi. The great thing for the turtles was that their gi reflected their ninja bandanas that also had strips on the side to indicate their planet's color. "Earth Rose Whip," yelled April.

"How the shell did April get the hang of Earth without any training," pouted Donnie.

"I guess she's a reincarnated like Lil Sis and myself," said Mikey as he was back with his bros.

"No fair," said Donnie.

"Less jabberin'," said Raph, "And more fightin'!"

"Look," shouted Leo, "Foot Soldiers!"

"Ah geez," said Raph, "What are those guys doing here?"

"Didn't Karai give us a truces after Ninja Tribunal," asked Donnie.

Donnie didn't get an answer when a shuriken was almost aimed at his head. He ducked, of course, but the Foot Soldiers that were there started to get the turtles away from April and Serena who were fighting the Youma. Growling, Raph pulled out his sais that, thankfully, was also a part of his gi transformation. He yelled as he ran to fight the Foot Soldiers, trying to get to Serena and April. Leo didn't even stop him as he took out his twin katanas and ran into the fight as well. Donnie was close to Leo as he too took his bo staff out and started to leave Foot Soldiers unconscious on the ground. Mikey took his nun-chucks out and started to fight as well. He'll have to talk to Pluto about why there were Foot Soldiers, but he thought about the time his bros, Master Splinter, and he saw a different looking Shredder while they were trying to get away from their enemy Viral. That thought also made it that Mikey was knocked down and trying to defend himself. His brothers saw that Mikey was down as they split up to help everyone. Just as one of the soldiers was about to pin Mikey with a dagger, a yellow beam shot out and hit the Foot Soldier. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked to where the beam came from and saw… "Master Splinter," shouted everyone.

"Get away from my son," shouted Master Splinter.

"Father has powers too," asked a shocked Donnie.

"B-But Mikey said…," trailed off Raph.

"Dudes," said Mikey, "This is new to me too!"

"It's great to know that Master Splinter has powers as well," said Serena as she grunted from a punch from the Youma, "But can you help us kill the Youma already?!"

"My sons," said Master Splinter, "I will stop the Foot Soldiers. You should help young Serena and April fight."

"Yes Master," said the four turtles as they ran while Master Splinter started another attack with… "Venus Sword Strike!"  
The turtles couldn't comment on the planet since they too were fighting. Raph, Donnie, and Leo finally got to use their attacks on the Youma and finally didn't miss like the first time they started their training. Mikey helped Serena and April up as both were knocked down by the Youma's powers. As they finally got the Youma to weaken with another one of April's attack, Mikey and Serena shouted their own attacks out and dusted the Youma. The others heard Mikey yell out 'Sun Dagger Blast' while Serena did her first attack 'Moon Tiara Magic' since being Sailor Moon. Turning around, they saw the Foot Soldiers running away from Master Splinter. "Now that is what I call a family battle," said Artemis as Casey's legs finally unfroze.

"I wish I had powers like that," said Casey as he pouted somewhat.

"So, April is Sailor Earth," questioned Serena.

"Forget April," said Raph, "Masta Splinta has powers!"  
"Master Splinter," said Leo, "How did you get these powers?"

"Yeah," said Donnie, "I thought only we were spelled?"  
"I was granted powers just like you, my sons," said Master Splinter, "By the past Moon Queen herself."

"Say what," shouted everyone.

"I was just meditating in the dojo," said Master Splinter, "Until I felt something amiss. I was in the astral plane and was visited by Queen Serenity. She told me that something wrong was going to happen and bestowed me a planetary power. She also told me to watch over her children just as I have been watching over young Michelangelo since birth."

"We saw you shouting about Venus," said April.

"Venus is the planet of Love, Hope, and Beauty," said Artemis.

"Mother visited you," asked Serena as she was more focused on that, "And told you to watch over us?"

"Master Splinter as a babysitter," groaned Mikey.

"And when did you get here Artemis," asked Serena.

"Pluto dropped me off at the park," said Artemis, "And also told me to give the henshin pens the Outers were working on for your new guardians. I have been wandering around until I heard Minako's voice and came running."

The others nodded, but they, besides Mikey and Serena, didn't know who Minako was. It was Serena who explained who was the Inners in their civilian form. Donnie was wondering about the Foot Soldiers while Casey punched a tree, for he wanted to get on the action but was benched. Mikey would have suggested talking to Pluto, but Pluto wouldn't be telling them anything until the time came. At least, his brothers had henshin pens now. "Can't I get a power," asked Casey, "I want to help!"

"Maybe you will," said Artemis, "I remember there was a knight that protected Sailor Earth in the olden days."

"That could be Casey," said a thoughtful Donnie.

"Oh goody," said Mikey as he rubbed his hands, "April and Casey are joining our training session!"

As April and Casey looked ashen, Serena saw that Leo looked a bit more angry than anything. She remembered what Mikey told Serena when Leo was acting like Raph. As Serena gently placed a hand on Leo's arm, Leo looked down to see Serena giving him a comforting look as the others were teasing April and Casey.

 _ **\- With The Inners –**_

"That turtle had my powers," shouted an angry Rei.

"Calm down girl," said Makato.

"I am getting the feeling that Mamoru is hiding something very important," said Minako, "Remember that it takes two Moon Royals to say the spell and give planetary powers."

"The spell also suggests that a dead Moon Royal can give powers too," said a thoughtful Ami.

"I think Prince Michael is actually real if we saw what those turtles' planetary powers were," said Makato.

"Time to sort our memories out," asked Ami.

"Yes," said Rei, "Get into your meditating pose… you know? The ones I taught you."

"Ugh," groaned Makato and Minako as Ami smiled and got to work.

As the Inners got to meditating, they never did see Mamoru glaring angrily at them as he thought that his spell on the Inners was breaking slowly.

* * *

AN: The last chapter I posted was written a week before this one, but I posted it yesterday. XD And! For this chapter... I feel like I will never get battle scenes that well. I tried my best everyone! I really did… Anyways! Thank you for the new review!

To the guest of the story: Thank you for the reviews of pairing and asking a question about where the Venus power went. I hope the story told you where those powers went as I tried to write a battle scene.

I am making sure that Master Splinter is a part of the story, just like with April and Casey. There's no story that is family complete without those three in it! ㅋㅋ I had to reveal Master Splinter's powers as a different way than what the turtles and April did. Nothing like an angry parent to get the powers to work for you! ^^

For the story readers: I will not be updating for a while. This week is THANKSGIVING. So! I will be out for the week and hope this chapter will be received happily by you all. Please comment a couple pairing as you review! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I AM THANKFUL THAT I HAVE READERS FOR THIS STORY AND HOPE TO NOT DISAPPOINT YOU ALL BY IT.


	20. Off To Find Answers

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Mikey & Serena sometimes switches in Japanese to annoy the family; Leo probably will answer back in Japanese too XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"This is training," shouted Casey as he ran away from a bright ball.

"We had more ninjutsu training than you," said Mikey as he concentrated to make the ball follow Casey, "So, no complaining!"

"I wonder where the other guys are," said April as she dodged another bright ball.

"I do know that we gave them an off day because of what happened at the park," said Serena as she concentrated to make her ball follow April.

It was the next day that had Mikey and Serena consider of an off day for training for Mikey's brothers. Master Splinter agreed as well, for he was meditating by himself to control the powers that were given to him by Queen Serenity in the dojo. Casey and April wanted to learn about the planetary powers and see if Casey would be getting powers as well. As for the other turtles, Mikey and Serena saw that they were in a mood with the Foot soldiers appearing at the battle. Leo was the worst off because of that fight. Yup, it was best to leave Mikey's brothers alone for the day, and that was why everyone was off doing their own thing. "Why couldn't we have practiced in the dojo," asked Casey.

"Do you WANT Master Splinter to yell at you like the time you came into our first home while he was trying to meditate," questioned Mikey.

"Oh yeah," said a sheepish Casey, "I forgot about that."

"I would love to hear this story," said Artemis as he was also in the room with Mikey, Serena, April, and Casey.

"Me too," said April as she went to drink some water.

"Big Bro told me this story," giggled Serena, "But, it's still funny!"  
"Alright," said Mikey, "It all started with Master Splinter training my bros and I how to balance on some poles…"

 _ **\- With Leo, Donnie, and Raph –**_

"You didn't have to follow me," said Leo.

"And let you have all the fun," mocked Raph.

Donnie looked at his two older brothers on top of the rooftops. They were all happy to not have training, but something else came up. They left their family in the dark on what they were actually doing. Up on a random building's rooftop, the three brothers waited for the one person who had answers about the Foot soldiers. Donnie just hoped that the three would have answers instead of a battle. He remembered what the three agreed on the night before…

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"Mikey and Serena are finally asleep," said Donnie as he closed the sliding doors between the kitchen and the rest of their new home._

 _"Good," said Raph as he didn't look at Donnie, but at Leo._

 _Leo still hadn't moved from where he sat at the kitchen table. He didn't want to see Raph's face that showed the 'I-Told-You-So' accusing eyes. He was just so sure that Karai would leave his family after Ninja Tribunal. So, why did he feel so… "Stop blamin' yourself, Fearless," said Raph._

 _"We don't even know if it IS Karai's Foot soldiers," said Donnie._

 _"True," said Leo, "But…"_

 _"But nothin'," said Raph, "Sure we have a tentative truce with Karai, but she's still our enemy."_

 _"We can try to find out if the Foot soldiers were really hers," said Donnie._

 _"How Brainiac," questioned Raph._

 _"We can leave a message for her to meet us at a neutral ground," said Donnie._

 _"And how are we going to do that," asked a skeptical Leo, "I don't want to sneak into the building to leave a message."_

 _Donnie smiled as Leo finally seemed like he was back to his old self. He really didn't want to see Leo being an aggressive turtle again. Explaining about the palm computer, Donnie suggested hacking into Karai's main frame and leaving the message. Leo and Raph nodded, but Raph piped up about Mikey coming along. Leo voted 'no' to having their littlest brother to come, just stating that they get answers and leave peacefully. Raph growled that he couldn't get to hit some of the soldiers, but he didn't push it. "And how are we going to get out of training," asked Raph._

 _"Uh," said a thoughtful Leo, "Ask them?"_

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

'At least we didn't have to ask them,' thought Donnie.

Donnie, Raph, and Leo tensed as they finally spotted Karai coming closer to the rooftop. Karai, along with some soldiers, stopped at the meeting spot and looked at the three with thoughtful look. Look at his brothers, Leo was the first to step up towards Karai. Donnie and Raph flanked Leo in the back, just in case. "Karai," said Leo.

"Turtles," said Karai, "I was most surprise to get a message from you."

"Cut the theatrics, Karai," growled Leo, "We asked you here for answers."

"Answers," questioned Karai, "For what?"

"We were wondering why Foot Soldiers were fighting us in the park yesterday," said Donnie quickly.

"What," asked Karai.

"We were attacked by Foot Soldiers," said Raph, "And we know they were yours."

"I did not order my Foot Soldiers to attack your family, Leonardo," said Karai.

Leo glared as he heard Karai telling him that it wasn't HER soldiers. He was also thinking if he should trust her word. Raph and Donnie looked at their leader and brother in worry. They knew that Leo still had a small soft spot for Karai, but Karai telling them that she was with Chaplin, her scientist, the night before and wasn't even IN the Foot Headquarters made them question the truth too. They couldn't also just go into the new enemy's territory to get answers as well. However, they didn't have to wait as a familiar maniacal laughter was heard. "What trickery is this," shouted Karai as she and the soldiers she had with her prepared for battle.

"Finally," said the voice, "The turtles."

"Shredder," shouted the turtles as EVERYONE on the rooftop turned to see a man in black with red spikes coming from the armor.

"Let the demise of the turtles begin," said the evil voice of the Shredder.

 _ **\- With Mikey and Serena –**_

"They are taking a very long time to come back home," said Serena.

"Especially when it is dinner time," said Mikey.

"You guys don't think something happened to them, do ya," asked Casey.

"I believe we should go and look for them," said Master Splinter, "I fear that something may have happened."

"I hope nothing happened to them," said April as the five left the house through their rooftop to go find the others.

 _ **\- With The Three Turtles –**_

"I am back with more power," laughed an evil Shredder as he kicked Raph in the stomach.

When the new Shredder appeared, Leo, Raph, and Donnie have gotten their weapons out and ready for battle. Karai was the same, but the Foot Soldiers that were with them weren't. They jumped behind the new Shredder and got ready to fight THEM! Karai was ashamed that her soldiers weren't hers anymore while the turtles finally found the answer. Karai wasn't the one who sent the soldiers, but it was this new Shredder. As the four rushed to fight, the three turtles were the ones who went against Shredder while Karai led the little group of Foot Soldiers she brought with her to a different area to fight. Shredder, however, was much stronger in power as electricity coursed through his claw-like weapons and started to win against the turtles. "Raph," asked Donnie, "You alright?"

"Just peachy," growled Raph as he rubbed his stomach.

"At least we now know that Shredder is the one behind this," said Leo as he glared at the Shredder.

"I will crush you turtles for always defying me of my glory," said Shredder as he went to strike once more.

As the three prepared for their fight, they were not expecting five different color energies to hit Shredder in the side. Leo, Raph, and Donnie looked at where the energy came from to see… their family?! They saw Mikey, Serena, Master Splinter, April, and Casey holding hands and glowing the same colors as the energies. They saw Serena and Mikey cheered that they got Shredder in the side. Rushing towards their family, the three heard Serena say something called 'Planet Attack' to the four. "Bros," said a smiling Mikey.

"My sons," said Master Splinter as he looked over the three.

"Father," said the three.

"So," said Serena, "Who was that?"  
"That kind of looked like the Shredder," piped up April.

"I think that WAS the Shredder, babe," said Casey.

"We should escape first," said Master Splinter, "And then discuss what happened."

The three nodded their heads as ALL of them rushed towards the rooftop. The three turtles knew that Karai could take care of herself as they ran along side with their family. The three also turned back a bit just to see Shredder's armor looking slightly damaged. The family ALL heard Shredder say: "Curse you turtles!"

 _ **\- With The Inners –**_

"Why can't we figure it out," asked Minako.

"I don't know," said Ami, "We did our meditative for some time now, and we still couldn't find that answer."

"I think Rei will be able to figure it out," said Makato.

The three nodded as they turned to see Rei, once again, in front of the fire. Rei has been at the fire for a very long time, but nothing came up. As the three waited patiently, Rei started to repeat her chant more and more. Rei was just so frustrated on what was going on. They didn't have memories of this Prince Michael from the Silver Millennium. Mamoru, the so-called prince that they were supposed to also follow in the future, was acting so strange as well. On top of it all, they really did hear that the so-called mutant was really a Youma. The Inners were disgruntled because they feel like they were turning into the Negaverse! The Inners looked on as the fire that always gave them answers finally responded. The fire leapt up and showed Mamoru? Rei's eyes snapped open as more of the fire revealed Mamoru pouring something within their teas. "W-What is he pouring into our drinks," questioned Ami.

"That scum," growled Makato as she saw the image.

"I believe that we finally found our answers girls," said Minako as her eyes narrowed in anger.

"H-How can our future king do this," asked Rei.

"One thing is for sure," said Minako, "Is that we can't let Mamoru know that we know he did something to us."

"Poor Usagi," said Ami, "We accused her and, I guess, our prince that we have sworn to protect."

"We have to make this right, girls," said Rei as Makato punched her fist into her palm.

"How about pummeling Mamoru," said a grinning Makato.

"How about not," said Minako.

"Hm," said Ami, "Why not try to destroy his operations from the inside?"

"How so," asked Rei.

"Well," said Ami who had a thoughtful look, "We could…"

And thus, the Inners were planning SOMETHING while making sure Mamoru was never near them with drinks anymore.

 _ **\- With The Turtle Family –**_

"You three are grounded," said a stern Master Splinter.

It was a bit of time before the family got back to their house. April and Casey were now staying with the turtle family in the guest room because it was very late to get back home. The two were exhausted while Mikey looked at the scolding that Master Splinter gave to his brothers. He was sure that he was usually the one that got in trouble, but here it was that Mikey was watching his older brothers get in trouble without him. "Yes, Master Splinter," said Leo while Donnie looked sad and Raph angry.

"What were you boys thinking," said Master Splinter, "Without us there, you three would have been lost to us all."

"We wanted answers," explained Leo, "And we got them."

"That is true, my son," said Master Splinter.

"So, Shredhead is back," asked Mikey.

"How many times have you guys fought Shredhead," asked Casey, "Three times?"  
"I lost count," said Raph, "But it was a lot more than three."  
Serena looked on as more information was gathered. She guessed that there was more than one enemy and that both teamed up. When she voiced that out, there were graved looks on everyone's faces. It wasn't long as Master Splinter told the three grounded turtles that they would not get to be out of the house, besides fighting Youma with their littlest brother and Serena, and that their training will intensify. The three bowed their heads and collapsed onto the couch, happy to be home. It wasn't until Mikey dropped a bombshell, so to speak, to his brothers. "Next time," said Mikey, "Just come to Serena and me. We could have just contacted Pluto for a direct answer."

"What," shouted the three turtles.

"You mean that we didn't have ta get grounded," questioned Raph.

"Yeah," said a nonchalant Mikey, "We had a way to contact Pluto and get her here for answers."

"You guys really need to communicate more with us," giggled Serena.

"Ugh," groaned the three as everyone laughed at their misfortune.

* * *

AN: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. So, everyone in the story finally got some kind of answers. Yeah… I don't even know why the three older brothers never thought about asking Pluto for answers when they did that as they were flung into the future before. ㅋㅋ At least, now they know Karai is innocent. The Inners finally got their answers too! Anyways, I got a vote for Leo/Sere pairing and a vote for Donnie/Sere/Leo pairing too. The coupling for Sere could go anyway… so… please comment a couple pairing as you review! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	21. Plot Thickens! Let's Meet The New Allies

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Mikey & Serena sometimes switches in Japanese to annoy the family; Leo probably will answer back in Japanese too XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Khan," shouted Mamoru as he stormed his evil lair.

"What," growled Khan as he stepped out of a room.

"Is that new potion ready yet," questioned Mamoru.

"I am still perfecting it," said a glaring Khan.

"You who have been revered as the best potioneer in the Silver Millennium," said Mamoru, "Cannot even come up with a complete controlled potion for the Inners?!"

"It takes time," said Khan.

"We don't have time," said Mamoru, "The potion that we originally gave to the Inners is wearing off!"

"Relax, mi lord," said Khan, "The potion will be ready as soon as I get one more component."

"And that would be," asked Mamoru.

However, Khan just gave a smirk and turned right back into the room he was in. He was not going to give him the satisfaction of telling him that the potion will be worked only for Master Shredder. Khan laughed evilly and quietly while he worked. Yet, he never suspected that one of his five samples of his almost completed potion was missing from his work desk or saw narrowed eyes in the duct before leaving silently to meet up with others.

 _ **\- With The Inners –**_

"I got something," said Minako as she came out of the duct.

"What is THAT," asked Rei with narrowed eyes.

"It smells reek," said Makato as she stepped away from it.

"I overheard Mamoru talking to that Khan guy," said Minako, "And get this! That Khan person was part of the Silver Millennium!"

"What," shouted the other Inners.

Minako nodded her head as she explained what she heard from within Khan's lab. She told the others about how Mamoru was going to try to give them a potion so strong that they would only obey Mamoru. Ami and Rei gasped while Makato clenched her fists. Minako, however, had some happy news though. She told them that she nicked one of the bottles and showed it to them, smell and all. "So that's what reeks," said Makato.

"Let me transform first and let me analyze it through my visor," said Ami.

"And while Ami is doing that," said Rei, "Makato can protect Ami while Minako and I try to find more things to sabotage."

"Yes," said Minako, "Those robots that Shredder brought over were FUN to destroy!"

"I'll try to find a counter for this so-called potion," said Ami.

"I'll help," said Makato.

"Thanks," said Ami as both Makato and Ami left to go to Ami's own lab.

"Come on Minako," said Rei, "We have an ex-prince to sabotage."

"Yay," said a cheery Minako as she followed Rei out of her silent-proof fire-reading room.

 _ **\- With The Turtle Family –**_

"Ugh," groaned Raph, "There's nothin' ta do around here!"

"There haven't been any sightings of the Foot either," said Leo.

"After we stopped that big shipment that the Foot was trying to do," said Donnie, "There is no reason to go out."

"I hate being grounded," said Raph who crossed his arms.

Yes, the turtles were STILL grounded after four days. One day, they did get to go out to stop the Foot operations, but that was it. They never noticed that the big shipment the Foot did was a distraction to the big submarine that HELD what Shredder really was getting… his BIG robots that were being slightly sabotaged by the Inners. So, here were Raph, Donnie, and Leo sitting on the couch, just doing nothing. Master Splinter stopped their training a while ago to watch his dramas. Mikey and Serena out getting groceries since their food stock was low. April and Casey went back to April's store to open shop. " _Tadaima (I'm home)_ ," shouted Mikey and Serena.

" _Okaerinasai (welcome back home)_ ," said Leo.

"Woah," said Raph as he saw how many bags were still outside the door, "Are we havin' a party or what."

"What," asked Donnie until he turned and gaped at the bags.

"What's with all of the bags," asked Leo as he too looked on.

"Our aunt is coming over to stay," said Mikey.

"And don't forget that the Outers are coming here too," said Serena.

"Your aunt," asked Donnie.

"Yup," said the siblings, "Our Aunt Nehelenia is coming and will be helping to train you three."

"There's also the fact that we have to gather our allies now," said Mikey, "I feel like turtle luck will hit soon."

"So," said Serena, "That is why we are getting everything ready for our allies and guests."

Leo, Donnie, and Raph blinked as they processed what the two siblings were saying. Apparently, something big will happen that will need ALL of the allies they can get. They were also going to be training with Mikey and Serena's aunt from the Silver Millennium. Then, there was the fact that the Outers will be coming. They were very happy about them coming to help last time, but this time… The three brothers didn't know what to feel. They remembered the story that Mikey told them about Uranus and Neptune being jerks and hurting their baby brother. On the other hand, they couldn't have beaten the demons that Demon Shredder created without them. "So, when are they coming," asked Donnie.

"Tomorrow," said the two.

"What do you need us to do," asked Leo.

"Since you bros are like grounded and all," said Mikey, "You should help us paint the other rooms upstairs."

"Paint," scoffed Raph, "I rather go and do other things than paint."

Serena left just as Leo tried to tell Raph that he couldn't even go out. Raph argued back that being grounded didn't mean that he had to do any chores. Donnie and Mikey just shook their heads as they followed Serena up the stairs to one of the rooms that were near Serena and Mikey's bedrooms. Looking at the color, Donnie saw that it was called midnight blue and asked the two why they were painting a room such a dark color. The two just shrugged and said that their aunt expects her room to be the darkest since she IS the ruler of the dark side of the moon. Donnie just nodded as he started to paint with the two, leaving Leo and Raph to argue. It wasn't long that Serena, Donnie, and Mikey were having fun by having a paint war in the nearly done-painted bedroom.

 _ **\- The Next Day –**_

"You still have paint on your shell," said a giggling Serena.

"Really," asked Donnie, "I was sure that I got rid of it all."

"I can't believe that I was dragged to paint," said Raph.

"But you had fun, right," asked Serena.

"Shell yeah," said Raph, "We should do paint wars more often."

"Better than not doing anything while being grounded," asked Serena.

"Much," said Donnie, "But I do wonder where Mikey and Leo went to."

It was just Serena, Donnie, and Raph waiting around in the living room for the doorbell to ring. Serena was sure that Mikey was trying really hard to get the paint off of his shell just like his brothers tried and failed to do. The others, however, didn't know exactly where Leo was, but his brothers hoped that Leo wasn't doing anything secretive again. Just then, Leo came out of the dojo and smiled. "Where's Mikey," asked Leo.

"Like us," said Donnie, "Trying to get rid of the paint on our shells."

"Ah," said Leo.

"I can't wait for you all to meet Aunt Nehelenia," said a giddy Serena.

"Queen Nehelenia is going to school you all into shape," said a knowing Artemis who was lounging around in a chair.

"Is her training that hard," asked Donnie.

"If it is," said Raph, "I'm gonna love it. I love a challenge."

"Be afraid," said Mikey as he stepped into the living room as well, "Aunt Nehelenia's training is much harder. I still had nightmares during the Silver Millennium about them."

Before Serena could tease Mikey about his training, special news blared from the TV that the other three forgot to turn off. The turtles and Serena looked on as they saw an ugly monster terrorizing people at the park. A lot of civilians were also fleeing from said monster. Raph cheered because he finally got to get some battle action. The others just transformed right there and ran out of the door, quickly informing Master Splinter just in case they didn't come back before their allies came.

 _ **\- At The Park –**_

"Why is it ALWAYS at the park," asked April as she showed up in her Sailor Earth outfit.

"I really want to know too," said Donnie, "This is such an inquiry about the monster's mind."

"Less jabberin'," said Raph, "We got a monsta ta take down!"

"Mercury," said Leo as he gestured to Donnie, "Find the weakness as quickly as possible. Mars and Sun, you are with the girls while Earth Knight and I will get the civilians out of the way."

"Sounds like a plan, Fearless," said Raph.

"Why am I always benched," asked a familiar voice from Earth Knight.

"Shut it Case," muttered Raph as he gripped his sais.

"But I am always benched from the action," groaned the same knight.

The others ignored him as they ran to do what they were going to do. Once the civilians were out, Leo and Casey ran to help out with destroying the monster. Even Donnie was fighting while scanning for weaknesses in the monster. The monster, however, was not deterred as it created sharp feathers that finally pinned most of the weapons the knights were using. It also created rocks that everyone had to dodge, yet there were too many rocks. The monster did remind Serena about the artist-turned-monster during the rainbow crystal days, for it seemed like the monster had an artistic side. Just as it seemed aggravating to the turtles that could not get close, they heard… "Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Silence Wall!"

"Outers," exclaimed Mikey.

"Starlights," shouted Serena in glee.

"You always knew how to have fun, Odango," said one of the new senshi.

"Stop calling me that, Fighter," pouted Serena.

"As much as I love to see happy reunions," said Leo, "But, let's save that after we defeat this monster."

"Right," said everyone as they turned to see the monster slowly getting up.

The monster looked on to see that it was screwed. Before the monster, everyone gathered their own attack powers and threw it all to the monster. The monster didn't have time to disappear back to its master as it became dusted. Once the monster was gone, the turtles, April, and Casey didn't know what to do. Serena, however, ran over and hugged each of the senshi that was dressed in black leather and showing MORE skin than Serena and April's outfit ever did. Coughing slightly, Mikey asked who they are. "You don't remember me, Prince Michael," asked the senshi in dark purple and maroon.

"Should I be," asked Mikey.

"I am Sailor Saturn," said the senshi as she de-transformed to reveal herself as a child, "Otherwise known as…"

"Hotaru Tomoe," exclaimed Mikey as he hugged the very young senshi.

"The last of the Outers," pondered Donnie.

"Indeed," said Pluto as she de-transformed.

The turtles, April, and Casey were surprise to see the Outers de-transform in front of them for they never did it before. They were just glad that it was just them in the park. Pluto formally introduced herself as Setsuna Meioh as Casey exclaimed that Uranus was Haruka Tenoh, the famous F1 car racer. Neptune smiled as she revealed herself to be Michiru Kaioh. What really shocked everyone was when the Starlights de-transformed. April was exclaiming that the Starlights were actually the Three Lights, the famous Japanese boy band. But the last thing that shocked everyone was what Casey voiced out. "What the shell," shouted Casey who adapted the turtles' swear speech, "The Starlights are actually MALE?!"

 _ **\- Back At The House –**_

"Thank you Splinter for watching over my nephew," said Queen Nehelenia.

"Michelangelo is much my son as your nephew," said Master Splinter, "You should not have to thank me for watching over my son."

"But I am," said Queen Nehelenia, "And I am also thankful to you for watching over my niece."

"Family is the most important thing in the world," said Master Splinter, "We should always cherish those within our family."

Queen Nehelenia nodded her head as she sipped on her tea. When the Outers and Queen Nehelenia arrived at the house with surprised guests for Serena, they saw the others fighting a monster before the news footage static and became black. The Outers and the surprised guests transformed and ran out to help their fellow senshi. Now, Queen Nehelenia and Master Splinter were waiting for the group to come back home. She was just happy that she could have a nice conversation with Master Splinter. The duo heard the door open and in march the wayward sons, niece, nephew, and senshi. " _Tadaima (I'm home)_ ," shouted Hotaru, Serena, and Mikey while Leo quietly said it.

" _Okaerinasai (welcome back home)_ ," said Queen Nehelenia, "How was the battle?"

"That pansy will probably know that we are here," said a childish Hotaru as she sat on Queen Nehelenia's lap.

"Auntie," said a smiling Mikey, "I hope you will like your stay here."

"I am quite pleased by how the house looks already," said Queen Nehelenia.

"I still can't believe the famous Three Lights are actually senshi," said Casey.

"Yeah," said Raph, "Well, I can't believe that YOU are a knight too Case!"

"When did that happen," asked Donnie.

"During one of our trainings," said Casey, "And I told Mikey not to tell you guys 'cause I wanted ta surprise ya."

"Speaking of training," said Queen Nehelenia, "Your tor- I mean training, turtles and Casey Jones, will begin in the morning. So, you better sleep early tonight to retain energy for what I have planned for you."

Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Casey shivered as they saw the glint in Queen Nehelenia's eyes. Mikey and Serena DID warn them about their aunt who had a sadistic streak. As they shivered, the others started to talk about plans to take down Mamoru, the Inners, and the newest enemy Shredder. Yet, there was ONE thing that was still bugging Casey and he questioned it. "How DOES the Starlights turn into female if they are male," questioned Casey.

"Actually," said Sailor Star Maker, or Taiki in male form, "Yaten, Seiya, and I are female. We use magic to make ourselves male when we landed on Earth to try to find our missing princess during the Chaos era."

"What," shouted everyone besides those that already knew the Kou bro- I mean… sisters, "You three are actually FEMALE?!"

* * *

AN: I was thinking so hard about how to get the Outers and Queen Nehelenia out to meet the turtles. I also threw a curve ball to adding in the Sailor Starlights even though they didn't show up in the chapter that Mikey and his family were going back home from the future. What can I say? I love the Starlights! They make up my top seven favorite senshi! Sadly, they won't be paired up… well… unless you guys write that you WANT them to have a pairing in my story. I can probably tweak my story to make it so. ㅋㅋPlease comment a couple pairing as you review! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	22. Training Time! Teamwork In The Works

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Mikey & Serena sometimes switches in Japanese to annoy the family; Leo probably will answer back in Japanese too XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Again," shouted Queen Nehelenia.

"Ugh," groaned everyone.

"Why are WE training as well, Odango," asked Seiya.

"I hate sweating," said a grumpy Yaten.

"Auntie," whined Mikey, "Why am I training with them too?"

"Stop complainin', knucklehead," said Raph.

It was another day with Queen Nehelenia training the turtles, April, Casey, Serena, the Outers, and the Starlights. It was another day of running away from dark moon energy from Queen Nehelenia while going through her torturous obstacle court. It was another day that everyone collapsed from the training and the only thing they could do was sleep in the special room that Queen Nehelenia created with her magic. The only one who was NOT with them was Master Splinter. "This reminds me of when Master Splinter, one day, trained us and after training, Mikey and I went out and met with Nobody," said Leo.

"I remember you told Raph and me that meeting," said Donnie, "While you guys were out, Raph and I were playing video games all night."

"And then Masta Splinta thought we woke up on our own and started ta train us again," said Raph.

"Stop talking and start climbing," barked out Queen Nehelenia.

The turtles blinked when they looked around to see that the Outers and the Starlights were also talking, along with April and Casey. Looking around, everyone didn't see Serena and Mikey among them until they looked up. Everyone looked to see only Serena and Mikey doing the climbing. The two in question looked at each other and smirked. Those that weren't doing the exercise because they were too tired to go on were wondering what the two were going to do. During mid-climb, they saw Mikey and Serena grabbing their weapons and started to bat the energy away from them while both of them helped each other get over the wall. They saw that Mikey and Serena watching each other's backs and did the obstacle course Queen Nehelenia made up while still batting the energy Queen Nehelenia let loose. Finally, they saw Mikey and Serena high-fiving each other for completing the obstacle course without a serious scratch on them as Queen Nehelenia clapped. "Now," said Queen Nehelenia, "That's what I am talking about!"

"What," shouted the others as they looked at the twins.

"Did you all understand why I told you all to do the exercise again and again," asked Queen Nehelenia.

"You wanted to see us suffer," muttered Haruka.

"You wanted us to be hurt," asked Hotaru.

"No," said Queen Nehelenia, "I was trying to teach you all to watch each other's backs while getting fewer injuries or serious ones. We are all a team, but all I saw when I started training you all was no teamwork. I see Uranus and Star Fighter glaring and trying to outdo the other. I saw the turtles only training with Earth, Earth Knight, and the twins. I saw Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn following Uranus' lead, as well as Star Maker. Finally, I saw Star Healer just not participating because she would sweat more than what she likes."

Everyone took one look at each other and sighed. They remembered what Queen Nehelenia was saying to them. The turtles would go only watch out for their friends because they didn't know the others, just like April and Casey gravitated towards them. The Outers, well, mostly Haruka, glared at nothing when they heard the explanation to why they were doing these things again and again. The Starlights, well Seiya, looked sheepish. They remember that Serena and/or Mikey would try to get at least ONE of them to come together and do it together. However, their plan backfired. "Now you see why I told you to do it again," asked Queen Nehelenia.

"Yes ma'am," said everyone.

"Now," said Queen Nehelenia, "Again!"

 _ **\- That Afternoon –**_

"Are you dudes alright," asked Mikey.

"We just had our shells handed to us and you ask us if we are alright," asked Donnie.

"I can't believe you and Serena got out of training," said Raph.

"What can I say," said Mikey, "I'm the…"

"Don't say it," said the three turtles.

"BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION," shouted Mikey as Serena giggled and his brothers groaned.

"The what," asked Taiki.

Mikey gaped at Taiki while his brothers chuckled. It was Leo who explained what the Battle Nexus Championship was. The Outers and the Starlights were very inspired by the tales that happened with Prince Michael's reincarnation and his brothers. Serena smiled because she heard everything, especially Mikey's feelings about being a champion. She didn't see it as Mikey bragging, but about Mikey feeling like he was someone good at ninjutsu that Master Splinter taught him as a child. Oh, Serena knew that Mikey felt insecure about his fails and how his brothers, especially Raph, would tease him about it. "And that's how I was Battle Nexus Champion," said a smiling Mikey.

"And til now," said Raph, "We neva heard the end of it!"

"You are just upset that I beat you," said a smug Mikey.

"I'll show you beat," grumbled Raph as he waved his fist in the air.

"So, there are MORE planets than we knew of," said Taiki.

"And more outsiders to come into our universe," said an upset Haruka.

"Now Haruka," said Michiru, "We should give them a chance."

"After all," said Setsuna, "There will be more to come in the future."

"Great," grumbled Haruka.

The others laughed at Haruka's expression as they remember what the Outers did for the Solar System. They also remembered talking about the fake Shredder and how he got into this universe…

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"I'm Yaten Kou," said Star Healer._

 _"I'm Taiki Kou," said Star Maker._

 _"I'm Seiya Kou," said Star Fighter, "And all three of us make up the Sailor Starlights."_

 _"More like outsiders," growled Haruka._

 _"Outsiders," asked Leo._

 _"Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and I make up the Outer scouts," said Setsuna._

 _"And our duty is to keep those that are not part of our Solar System out," said Hotaru._

 _"But no," said a grumpy Haruka, "These three outsiders had to bring MORE trouble than it was worth to keep everyone OUT."_

 _It was Serena that reminded the turtles about the evil Chaos and how it possessed Sailor Galaxia who then targeted Earth. She also reminded the turtles about how the Three Lights, or Starlights, came to Earth looking for their princess who was hidden in a special container that a little girl named Chibi Chibi brought with her. Nodding their heads when they heard about what the Outers did in the past, the turtles did have one question. "So, if you girls were protecting the Solar System from outsiders, why was the Shredder able to pass through with the Utroms," asked Donnie._

 _"Yeah," said a grumpy Raph, "We wouldn't have ta deal with Shredhead again, too."_

 _"Ask our parents," said an equal grumpy Haruka, "Oh yeah. You can't. They died a thousand years ago!"_

 _"What Haruka means," said Michiru, "Is that our parents were in charge of the Solar System before we even took over for them. We were still children who were training in our powers before taking over our parents' job."_

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"Anyways," said Leo, "Don't brag too much, little brother."

"Yeah," said Donnie, "Remember Kluh?"

Mikey shivered as Serena patted him on the arm for comfort. She heard this story, but the others didn't. It was Raph who told April, Casey, the Outers, and the Starlights what happened a couple of months after Battle Nexus. He told them how Kluh wanted a rematch and what led up to a beating on Mikey's end. Those that were listening to the story saw how Raph would clench his fist tightly as he retold the story. "Do you regret it," asked Hotaru.

"Regret what," asked Donnie.

"Regret not helping your little brother in his time of need," explained Hotaru.

"Because we sometimes regret not being there for Usagi in her time of need," said a solemn Michiru.

"Especially during the last battle between her and Chaos," said Haruka, "Though I grudgingly give my thanks that the Starlights were with her till the end."

"Aww," said Seiya, "That was the nicest thing that you have ever said to us, Haruka!"

"Don't mention it," muttered Haruka.

The others laughed as they saw the interaction, but the eldest three turtles were thoughtful. Did they regret not being there for Mikey? Leo didn't have problems about it because he wasn't the one that abandoned their youngest at that moment. Leo, however, thought on what would have happened if he followed his other two brothers instead of helping his youngest brother. All three shuddered because of what they thought would have happened if no one helped him. Donnie and Raph did have regret in their eyes as they thought their harsh teasing words would have been the last Mikey would have heard. Leo didn't even want to think what would have happened if he didn't train Mikey like he did. "So, do you regret that time," asked Hotaru with her innocent eyes.

"Y-Yeah," said Raph as his eyes held guilt, "Yeah, I would have regretted that time of not helping Mikey."

"Same here," said Donnie.

"I would have been too if I went the same route as these two and Master Splinter that day," said Leo.

"Aww," said Mikey as he glomped all three of his brothers, "I knew you guys loved me!"

"Cut it out knucklehead," said Raph while everyone laughed.

"But you know what," said Mikey.

"What," asked the three brothers.

"If it wasn't for Kluh's taunts of hurting you guys," said Mikey, "I wouldn't have remembered Leo's words the night before."

"Oh," asked Leo.

"Mhm… Now, how did it go again…," trailed off Mikey, "Oh yeah! **clears throat** In this life, we only have each other…"

"…If one of us goes down, we all go down," finished Leo.

"Wow," said a starry-eyed Serena, "That was a great inspirational saying, Leo!"

Leo flushed under Serena's gaze as the others nodded their heads. Right now, they DID only have each other to support and help one another. However, two people in the room glared at Leo for making Serena only focus on him… Donnie and Seiya. Donnie didn't know what he was feeling, but Seiya did as he still had feelings for Serena ever since the Chaos saga. Yaten and Taiki looked at their leader and sighed. They knew that puppy-dog look anywhere. "I'm glad that Prince Michael has wonderful brothers to care for him," said Setsuna.

"So, with that quote in mind," said Queen Nehelenia who scared everyone by popping up, "It is time to train once more!"

Everyone groaned as they got off of the floor and transformed once more. Queen Nehelenia was not going to let pride and other things get in the way of winning against the evil. That was why Queen Nehelenia told all of them that she would pair them up so that they could overcome pride and grudge and jealousy. Though, the jealousy thing threw everyone out of the loop. 'I wonder if those three know that they get jealous when a certain someone gives affection to another,' thought Queen Nehelenia as she paired Haruka and Seiya together.

'I wonder if auntie knows about the affections,' thought the twins as they were paired up… Mikey with Setsuna and Serena with Casey.

 _ **\- With The Evil People –**_

"The potion is finally finished," exclaimed Khan as he presented a bluish black liquid.

"Finally," said a sarcastic Mamoru.

"No need to be awed by my prowess," said Khan.

"I'm not," said Mamoru.

"Silence," said Shredder, "And tell me how you plan to give it to the Inners."

"With pleasure," said Khan.

As Khan told his plans, the Inners had no idea that their minds will be trapped by the end of the night, forever following evil plans by the Shredder.

* * *

AN: Yeah… It is a training chapter. And you know what? The Outers, the turtles, the Starlights, April, Casey, and Serena really have to get their teamwork up for now. That's why the harsh training by Queen Nehelenia. Although, I really wanted to try to get that quote in from TMNT's Grudge Match in the story too. ^^ I hope this works, but in the meantime… Please comment a couple pairing as you review! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	23. Feelings Revealed & A Showdown Invited

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Mikey & Serena sometimes switches in Japanese to annoy the family; Leo probably will answer back in Japanese too XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Ugh," groaned Leo as his head was to the kitchen table.

"What's wrong with you," asked Raph with his Brooklyn accent.

"Mikey is going to kill me," said Leo.

"What is it Fearless," asked Raph.

"I think I have a crush on Serena," groaned Leo.

"What," asked a shocked Raph.

Everyone split off for the day because Queen Nehelenia gave them time off. However, before everyone left, it was Donnie who was talking about what Shredder was made of. Pluto was smiling and nodding while the others caught on what Shredder was through Donnie. Donnie explained that Shredder's body was created through Mercury's vast mind. With the help of this so-called pansy, as Mikey would like to call him, Shredder gained a new body. Pluto quickly confirmed that that was what happened as the others looked at Donnie In awe, especially Serena. As his brothers asked him why he didn't say anything, Donnie said he looked back to see Shredder was broken down a bit as digital matter and he didn't have time to tell his speculations due to training with Queen Nehelenia. "Why do ya think ya have a crush on Lil Sis," asked Raph, bringing Leo back from the past of Donnie's explanations on Shredder.

"I thought it wasn't anything until Serena volunteered to go off with Donnie to be alone with him in his lab to help with the device that could deal with Shredder," said a grimaced Leo.

"Wow," said Raph, "Ya got jealous of Donnie boy having Lil Sis all by himself!"

"Ugh," groaned Leo as his head hit the kitchen table again, "Mikey is going to kill me."

"Shell," said Raph, "I just might too!"

"I know I can take you on, little brother," said Leo.

"Oh yeah," growled Raph, "Ya just told me ya have a crush on Mikey and my Lil Sis, and ya not afraid of me but Mikey?!"  
"Mikey is the one who is known as the King of Pranks," said a deadpanned Leo, "I'm scared what he will do to me than what you have in store, Raph."

"Ah," said Raph with a smirk on his face as he sat back down across from Leo, "You are screwed."

"Ugh," groaned Leo while Raph laughed, both imagining about what Mikey's pranks would do to Leo.

 _ **\- With Donnie –**_

"Thanks again, Serena," said Donnie, "For letting Pluto let us go to the future to talk to Cody and Sterling about Sterling's weapon system."

"No problem," said a smiling Serena, "I'm just glad that I could help!"

"You have been a BIG help," said Donnie as he looked over the schematics.

It was a typical day of working in the lab, but Donnie didn't mind. He loved the lab and creating things. Serena and Mikey loved the lab to help out and learn as well, but when they get bored, they know when to just step out. Currently, Serena was helping Donnie get the future schematics to Sterling's weapon systems after getting Setsuna to send them. Cody and Sterling were surprise about the sudden visit though, even after sending Sterling back to HIS present to THEIR future through Setsuna's portals. Getting help from Cody and Sterling, Donnie and Serena got back to the lab to work on the weapon that will take Shredder down forever. It was their plan to have the senshi face off the Inners and this so-called pansy, as Mikey loves to call the master, while the turtles faced the Foot and Shredder. If one or the other needed help, they all will try to switch it up. "Are you certain this will help," asked Serena.

"Yes," said Donnie, "I've programmed the weapon to only target Shredder's digital body. According to what I saw, Mercury created the body to have a fail-safe option to deal with evil like Shredder."

"Wow," said Serena, "You are way awesome, Donnie!"

"Y-You think," asked Donnie with a slight blush.  
"Of course," said a smiling Serena.

"Thanks Serena," said Donnie as he hid his face from Serena.

"I'm going to get some sword training with Leo now," said Serena as she left, "Just yell for help and Mikey or I will come!"

Donnie nodded his head, but he felt slight anger that Serena would go to Leo for training. She would be alone with… "Oh shell," said Donnie as his head hit the lab table in realization, "Mikey is going to kill me!"

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"Thank you for helping Lil Sis when she needed it the most," said Mikey as he bowed down to the Starlights.

"No need to bow," said Taiki, "It was us who should be thankful."

"Yeah," said Yaten, "Usagi has a really big heart."

"Though," said Mikey as he eyed Seiya, "One of you have a crush on my Lil Sis?"

Yaten and Taiki laughed as Seiya spluttered out an answer. Mikey eyed Seiya curiously as he started to ask Seiya why and how she started to like his Lil Sis. Seiya spluttered that it was her male counterpart that liked Serena. Looking back, Yaten and Taiki would tell Mikey how Seiya would try to get Serena to love her male counterpart. Mikey glowered that his Lil Sis's house was trashed though when everyone, including the enemy, was there. "You know," said Mikey, "I would have hurt you so much for your advances towards my Lil Sis."

"I had some months away from _Odango (dumpling)_ to know that I do not have feelings for her," said Seiya.

"You don't," asked the other two Starlights.

"No," said Seiya, "I guess I admired _Odango (dumpling)_ so much that it morphed when I was in my male form."

Before Mikey could talk more, he heard the huge thump of a metal table hitting a head. Thinking it was his sister tripping and hurting herself, Mikey ran into the lab to see Donnie's head on his lab table. Not far behind was Raph as Leo was training with Serena in the dojo with her swords. Raph, feeling a déjà vu coming on, only asked, "You have a crush on Serena?"

"Yes," groaned Donnie.

"What," shouted Mikey as he glared at Donnie while Donnie shot his head up in shock to hear Mikey's voice.

"Knew it," said Raph, "Leo is in the same boat as you, Genius."

"What," shouted Mikey and Donnie as Mikey looked at Raph in shock while Donnie looked at Raph in horror.

With this revelation, Mikey remembered Serena telling him something about how she felt that was only a month or so ago before everything went downhill with the enemies. Mikey counted to backwards, starting with ten, and felt his overprotectiveness slowly fade away. He was just glad that Haruka was out with Michiru and Hotaru getting more groceries for everyone. He didn't want to THINK about what Haruka would do to his two older brothers. "So," said Mikey in a slow tone, "How did this happen?"

"You're not angry, little brother," asked Donnie.

"Oh, I am," said Mikey, "But I'll leave the judgment later AFTER speaking with you and Leo. In fact…"

"I'll get Fearless, Knucklehead," said Raph as he quickly left the lab.

Donnie groaned as he thought about everything. How did he MISS about his feelings for Serena until now?! They were only working in the lab and laughing at what Donnie could make with Serena's own imagination. Without his math and Serena's artistic skills, they wouldn't have the watches they had now. Maybe that was when he felt something for the girl that came into his family through Mikey and his reincarnated self? But what about his eldest brother Leo? He groaned as more thoughts poured out while Mikey was waiting patiently for Donnie to get his words together. He didn't have to wait long because Raph and Leo came back into the lab and closed the door shut. No one was going to leave without talking this through. Though with Raph smirking and looking amused made Leo feel tense and waiting. "What is going on," asked Leo, "Raph interrupted my training time."

"More like I ruined your time with Lil Sis," muttered Raph.

"Shut it," growled Leo.

"So…," said Mikey, "Leo, you have something to tell me? A Little birdy told me that you did!"

"Raph," yelled Leo.

"Mikey has tha right ta know," said Raph as he crossed his arms.

"Ugh," groaned Leo as he too sat down and had his head on the lab table.

"Two peas in a pod," said Raph.

"Now, Leo and Don," said Mikey, "Tell me what you feel about my little sister."

Leo looked at Donnie to see he also had the same face as him whenever he thought about Serena. Donnie looked at Leo before his head turned away, thinking that maybe Serena would like someone that knew about leadership, especially if that person was the leader to a team. Leo glared and thought that Serena would like someone who was smart and could create anything for her. Both glaring at each other, it was Mikey who came in between. Groaning that he did NOT need to see his two older brothers fighting, Mikey glared at BOTH of them and asked once more to tell him when they started to have feelings for Serena. "I guess it was the time that Serena and I were working on those watches for our family," said Donnie, "I remember she had the cutest laugh whenever I would exclaim about something sciency."

"Since Donnie is sharing," said Leo, "I guess it was when I was asked to be Serena's teacher. Over time, training became a bonding session for her and me as we talk about anything, like our worries and hopes for the family."

"We did that too," exclaimed Donnie, "Whenever it was downtime in the lab."

"Gag me with a spoon," said Raph, "Ya twos are hopeless."

"My sister does have that certain affect, especially when making friends," said Mikey, "Not that different to the Silver Millennium. She would befriend everyone and I would be the one to judge them…"

"And how tha shell are we gonna judge our bros," asked Raph.

"Oh you are going to love this, Raph," said Mikey as he rubbed his hands together in glee, "It involves a LOT of pranks that the two can't JUST say no to!"

"Count me in," said a smirking Raph as Donnie and Leo's heads hit the lab table again for the nth time, groaning that their fate is in the hands of Mikey and Raph.

 _ **\- Later That Afternoon –**_

"Big Bro Raph," whined Serena, "Why did you have to cut the training short?"

"Donnie needed all tha turtle muscles he could get," said Raph.

"And that means," said Mikey who piped up, "The metal was way too heavy for you to carry by yourself. Just be glad that I let you anywhere near the lab when I know he has a blowtorch in there."

Serena pouted but just got comfortable in-between Donnie and Leo on the couch. Mikey and Raph glared at their two brothers, reminding them to let Serena choose herself. Leo and Donnie ignored the two glares and asked Serena if she wanted to do anything. April, Casey, Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya looked on and were laughing inwardly. No need for two turtles to glare at them too. Just as when they were all going to relax with some TV, the Outers all ran into the house while slamming the door open. Master Splinter raised a hand to silence everyone while looking at the out-of-breath Outers. "What has happened, Outers," asked Queen Nehelenia.

"Mamoru… Shredder… Image in the sky," said an out-of-breath Hotaru.

"What," asked everyone as they ran out of their house.

Master Splinter and the turtles already pressed the button to turn them into humans as they too were outside with everyone. Looking up, they all saw an image of Mamoru, Shredder, the Inners, and someone that only Casey knew as he shouted the name. Serena turned inward towards Mikey as Mikey glared at the sky. Looking around, everyone could see that the images were only shown to them as other people were walking or driving normally in New York City. "What the shell," shouted Casey and Raph.

"Why can't the people see them," asked Yaten.

"Maybe…," started Master Splinter but was interrupted.

"Outers," said Mamoru.

"Turtles," said the Shredder.

"Usagi," said the Inners.

"We challenge you and your allies to a showdown at Central Park," said all of them together, "The showdown will be the battle to end all battles. Be there or New York City will be burned to the ground!"

"They can't," said a gasping April as everyone watched the enemies fade away.

"All those people will be destroyed," said Michiru.

"Did you all noticed that the Inners looked hypnotized," asked Taiki.

"What do you mean," asked everyone.

"Their eyes looked vacant," said Taiki, "Maybe some kind of potion or spell was cast on them further?"

"We did think that Mamoru could have given them a potion to warp their memories somehow," said Mikey.

"Sensei," said Leo, "You were about to say something?"

"Yes," said Master Splinter, "It seems that the image is only reflected to those that have these so-called planetary powers, such as mine is Venus…"

"And ours are the other planets," exclaimed Donnie.

"So now," said Seiya, "We should prepare for the worst."

"Let's continue to train," said Queen Nehelenia, "I too will train with you all to help out."

"Great," groaned Casey, "More torture."

 _ **\- With Pluto –**_

"Puu," said a child-like voice, "When will I get to fight?"

"Soon," said Pluto as she and the guest saw the challenge in the sky, "Soon… _Chibi Kame (Little Turtle)_."

* * *

AN: So… Feelings are shown and I still don't know which way this can lead. I still have one for Donnie/Sere/Leo and one for Leo/Sere… So! I leave this up and hope for a tie breaker. If not, I guess I will think of something and hope it will work for this story. As for the other pairings, I have one for Mikey/Setsuna and one for Raph/Hotaru. Thank you guest that reviewed on those two pairings (I feel like this is the same guest who also reviewed for the Leo/Sere pairing long ago). I'll think on those pairings for my story as well. ^^ Anyways… Please comment a couple pairing as you review… or a tiebreaker! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Donatello/Serena

Leonardo/Serena

Donatello/Serena/Leonardo

Donatello/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Leonardo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	24. Mamoru's Gone! Last Revealings In Battle

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Mikey & Serena sometimes switches in Japanese to annoy the family; Leo probably will answer back in Japanese too XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"They are late," said a growling Raph in his red gi knight armor.

"Patience my son," said Master Splinter in his yellow gi knight armor, "They will come."

"This is probably a trap to pick us off one by one," said a grumbling Leo in his blue gi knight armor.

The allies were all assembled and in uniform as they hid in the park waiting. The only ones that weren't in form were the girls and Mikey. Ever since Leo and Donnie found out their crush on their littlest brother's reincarnated sister, the two couldn't see Serena transform without having a HUGE blush on their faces and then faint like that one girl called Hinata from an anime series Mikey introduced to them in the future. Casey was fine because he gotten used to April transforming into Sailor Earth. But, for the sake of his friends, he didn't comment on the plan of the girls and Mikey transforming last. As of now, the girls were walking around the park as they all could still see each other. Serena, Mikey, and Queen Nehelenia were underneath the tree that the three turtles and Master Splinter were hiding in while Casey was following April. "Shall I send you back to the nightmare mirror to face your fears again," asked Queen Nehelenia with an innocent voice.

"No," said an almost shouting quartet of turtles.

"No offense aunt," said Mikey, "But those mirrors combined BOTH nightmares I had before disappearing to Japan."

"It reminded me of the time I was in a different universe where Mikey lost his arm," whispered Donnie.

"Auntie," exclaimed Serena while Master Splinter and the two eldest brothers consoled Donnie, "You said you weren't going to use that mirror!"

"I was bored," said Queen Nehelenia, "Besides, they all had to face their fears or else they will falter in battle. And we can't have that now, could we?"

"Yeah," said Mikey, "But combining nightmares? How was that even possible?!"

Before Queen Nehelenia could comment again, everyone heard a scream in the air. Everyone, even though separated, turned to see a big portal open and out stepped a huge monster that was taller than them. The girls and Mikey, in sync, raised their henshin item and shouted their phrase to transform. The girls then ran towards the monster and started to fight it. However, the turtles and Master Splinter were surprised that Queen Nehelenia didn't rush in to help. It also took some serious will power from Leo and Donnie to focus on the final battle ahead and not on what Serena was wearing. The two didn't want Raph and Mikey to make fun of them again. Just as the others were about to help out, they saw the Shredder, Mamoru, Khan, and the Inners exit from the portal. "What's the plan," asked Casey who appeared before the six in his own knight armor.

"I thought yous was gonna fight with April," asked Raph.

"She told me to come here to hear the plan," said Casey who shrugged, "So, what's the plan?"

"I will tell the Outers to go towards the Inners," said Queen Nehelenia.

"And that will also make sure that Lil Sis, April, and the Starlights have another Senshi to take care of the monster," said Donnie.

"Then, we turtles will…," started Leo.

"I'm taking that pansy to school," said Mikey as he glared at Mamoru.

"I can't believe I am saying this," said Raph, "But Mike, we ought ta stay t'gether."

"No," growled Mikey, "As my right as Prince Michael, I HAVE to beat Mamoru and reclaim what was rightfully mine in the first place. That pansy bewitched what my MOTHER gave me in the Silver Millennium!"

"Let Michelangelo deal with the fake prince," said Master Splinter, "While Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and I fight the Shredder."

"I'll take on Khan," said Casey, "I have a few things ta say ta my former sensei."

The seven nodded and started to implement the plan. Queen Nehelenia was quick to dodge the Inners' attacks as she reached the Senshi who were fighting the monster. Queen Nehelenia quickly got the Outers to fight the Inners as she threw her own attack at the huge monster. The Outers nodded and faced off their one-time allies in protecting their princess. Haruka ran and went to punch Makato while Michiru used her water attacks on Ami. Rei and Setsuna faced off, which left Minako and Hotaru fighting each other. The turtles, Casey, and Master Splinter were quick to separate the remaining enemies and fought them as planned. "World Shaking," shouted Haruka.

"Supreme Thunder," shouted Makato.

"Deep Submerge," shouted Michiru.

"Shabon Spray," shouted Ami.

"Flame Sniper," shouted Rei.

"Dead Scream," said Setsuna.

"Crescent Beam," shouted Minako.

"Silence Wall," shouted Hotaru.

All of the attacks exploded in a ray of power as it made the Outers and the Inners slide backwards. Everyone would have been impressed by the power, but they were more focused on their own battle. Mikey was having a great time beating the pansy up. Mamoru, however, was quick to throw a smoke bomb on the ground and show Mikey that he transformed into Prince Endymion, sword drawn. Mikey smirked as he still ran towards the fake prince, nunchakus out on both hands. He was ready to school the fake for messing with his little sister. Casey was using his knowledge of Khan's fighting style while incorporating his own training with the turtles and the Senshi to beat Khan up for messing with his head. He really didn't like being brainwashed like he was that one time under his rule. "You turtles are a fool," said Shredder as he fought them all.

"We are going to take you down once and for all Shredder," growled Leo.

"Tag team, bros," asked Raph.

"Did you really had to ask," questioned back Donnie who had ice in his hands.

"Ready when you are, my sons," said Master Splinter.

"Jupiter Lightning Strike," called Leo.

"Mars Fire Stars," called Raph.

"Mercury Ice Bombs," called Donnie.

"Venus Tail Whip," called Master Splinter.

Calling on their powers, Master Splinter's whip came out fast, followed by Leo's lightning that covered the whip. Raph's fire and Donnie's ice also swirled around the lightning whip as it went faster towards Shredder. Shredder, however, wasn't prepared for the combined powers as he tried to stand his ground. Grunting, the Shredder grabbed onto the whip and pulled, making Master Splinter speed towards Shredder. Shredder, then, was about to strike Master Splinter until another attack hit Shredder, releasing Master Splinter. Everyone stopped as they also saw the new energy attack that hit Shredder. "Who dared," shouted Shredder as everyone looked around.

"Stay away from my grandpa," shouted a child-like voice.

"Don't you mean our grandpa," said a calm child-like voice.

"Grandpa," shouted everyone as they looked at Master Splinter who was also in shock.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack," shouted a familiar voice as an attack of hearts hit the monster who was about to hurt April.

"Mini Moon," questioned Serena.

"I told yous two ta wait for me," whined the familiar voice.

"Sorry cousin," said the first two child-like voices.

"But we HAD to save grandpa," said the first child-like, but defiant, voice.

"Yeah," piped up the second.

Everyone looked around to see three small silhouette shadows that stepped out. Mamoru was about to laugh evilly at Mikey who looked at the three girls in shocked. Well, everyone was looking at the three girls in shock. The Chibi-Usa that everyone knew didn't even look like her. She didn't have the pink eyes and the pink hair. When looking at Chibi-Usa, they saw that she had darker pink hair, almost the same shade as April's red hair, and blue eyes, the same shade as Casey's. Turning to look at the two smaller ones, they were surprise to see that they had green skin, one had the same shade as Leo's while the other had the same shade as Donnie's. They were also surprise to see that all three were in a Sailor Senshi uniform, but happy to see the skirt wasn't short on them. They could see that the two girls' eyes were darker blue. "What," started Leo.

"The," continued Donnie.

"Shell," shouted Raph as everyone stared.

"Chibi-Usa," questioned Serena.

"What happened to our daughter," shouted Mamoru as he finally noticed the changes.

"Who ya callin' daughter, creep," shouted the Chibi-Usa look-alike, "Pretend ta be ya daughter was the creepiest thing I had tha displeasure of doin'."

"What," shouted an enraged Mamoru.

"Let me introduce myself ta ya," said the Chibi-Usa look-alike, "Names Neo-Princess Usagi O'Neil-Jones, or Chibi-Usa for short, and was named after my godmother, Neo-Queen Serenity of the Neo Moon Kingdom… daughter ta the TRUE Earth rulers, Neo-Queen April O'Neil-Jones and Neo-King Casey O'Neil-Jones, and blessed by the powers of tha Moon from my godmother to keep up the ruse of being her daughter when I traveled ta tha past after tha Dark Moon fiasco. But since that's over, I am now tha new Sailor Mini Earth!"

"Eh," shouted everyone except for Setsuna who was smiling.

"And these two," said Chibi-Usa as she smiled at the two, "Are my cute little cousins. But I'll let them introduce themselves ta ya."

"I see that Chibi-Usa has Casey's talk," grumbled April who still looked at her future daughter in shock, "Or she stayed with Raph a lot…"

Serena was just staring at the new Chibi-Usa. She thought that when she broke things off with Mamoru after the betrayal, Chibi-Usa would not have been born. She really did love that little child, even though Chibi-Usa drove her crazy sometimes. But now, Serena could rest easy because Chibi-Usa WAS right in front of her. She DIDN'T destroy the future where Chibi-Usa was born. Chibi-Usa smiled shyly at Serena as she pushed her cousins? towards the front. With mischievous eyes staring at everyone, the two finally introduced themselves. " _Kon'nichiwa (Hello)_ ," said the first child who bowed, " _Watashi wa Neo-Princess Leora Tsukino-Splinterson (I am Neo-Princess Leora Tsukino-Splinterson)_!"

" _Watashi wa Neo-Princess Donna Tsukino-Splinterson (I am Neo-Princess Donna Tsukino-Splinterson)_ ," said the second child who waved.

" _Watashitachi wa Neo-Queen Serenity Tsukino-Splinterson, Neo-King Leonardo Tsukino-Splinterson, to Neo-King Donatello Tsukino-Splinterson no ko desu (We are Neo-Queen Serenity Tsukino-Splinterson, Neo-King Leonardo Tsukino-Splinterson, and Neo-King Donatello Tsukino-Splinterson's children)_ ," exclaimed the two.

"T-Twins," muttered Serena and Mikey while Mamoru looked on in anger with Serena blushing.

"Argh," shouted Mamoru as he raised his sword once again and rushed at Leo and Donnie, "Die, you two turtles! Die for stealing my love away!"

The others didn't really understood what the girls said, besides those that KNEW how to speak in Japanese. Yet, when they heard Mamoru running to try to kill Leo and Donnie, Mikey ran to intercept the sword with his kusarigama's chain. Mikey growled at Mamoru as he flung the fake prince away from his family. That prompted everyone to ignore the little girls for now as they went back to the final battle against everyone. Shredder laughed at his ally as he tried to get at the turtles again. However, the now known Leora and Donna powered their attacks and flung it at the Shredder as their past family fought Shredder back once more. Raph didn't know if he should laugh or cry when he saw his nieces defend his bros, Master Splinter, and him from Shredder from afar while they rushed in for the kill. He did, however, know that once the final battle was over, he would be having a SERIOUS talk with the two future spouse of his proclaimed Lil Sis. Mikey was the same as he fought Mamoru. "First it was you turtle," said Mamoru as he slashed wildly in anger, "And now it's your BROTHERS that I have to destroy to get to the throne!?"

"So that's why you wanted my Lil Sis," said Mikey.

"That," said Mamoru, "And she would have warmed my bed for me too!"

"You sicko," shouted Mikey, "My sister is NOT like that! And I will show you WHY you shouldn't have angered the Prince of the Moon!"

"Once I destroy you," shouted Mamoru, "I will destroy your family as well before Usako comes back to me!"

"Never call her that again," shouted Mikey, "She isn't yours to own!"

Mikey was so angry that he was glowing orange like at the fight with Demon Shredder. He knew that if he was to protect his sister, Mamoru wouldn't be alive to see the next day. As Mamoru charged blindly, Mikey used his raw talented ninjutsu and subdued Mamoru with his kusarigama. Mamoru twisted and got out of the way before Mikey could stab Mamoru with the sharp tip. Mamoru then punched Mikey away as he got untangled. Glowing orange once more, Mikey concentrated and blasted Mamoru with his orange ki. Mamoru was startled until he got the Golden Crystal out of his body. He tried to use a shield, but since the Golden Crystal could feel its real master, the shield was weak. Mamoru got blasted away a few feet while the crystal was dropped onto the floor. "That's mine," whined Mamoru as Mikey picked up the Golden Crystal.

"No it's not," said a glaring Mikey, "Let me show you the true power of the Golden Crystal as you called it."

"It won't obey you," said a fearful Mamoru, "I am the rightful owner."

"My MOTHER gave this crystal to me," growled Mikey as it was fueled with his orange ki from the Ninja Tribunal, "And I do NOT appreciate that MY Sun Crystal was reduced to Golden Crystal!"

"It's the Golden Crystal," muttered Mamoru as he prepared his sword once more.

"Gold Crystal my shell," murmured Mikey before he called out, "Sun Dragon Obliterate!"

An afterimage of Mikey's Tribunal dragon was shown in the sky before roaring with anger. All the anger Mikey had against Mamoru was fueled into the dragon as it sped down towards Mamoru. Mamoru, bracing himself, didn't stood a chance. With all the anger at Mamoru and the love it had for protecting Serena, Mamoru's sword broke in half before engulfing Mamoru with the burning power of the Sun. Mikey stared as Mamoru was turned into Sun Dust, since Mikey, after all, WAS the commander of the Sun's power. "Now to help my bros," muttered Mikey as he ran as fast as he could to help out with the Shredder, the now dubbed Sun Crystal in his hands.

"Foot Soldiers," shouted Shredder as he was trying to get Master Splinter off of his back, "Attack!"

"Aw shell," growled Raph as he ready his sais.

"What did I miss," asked Mikey who finally came to his brothers' help.

"Foot Soldiers," said Leora.

"A ton of them," said Donna.

"Yay," shouted the two children, "Our first Foot Ninja Battle!"

"Nieces," gasped Mikey, "It's not cool to be fighting the Foot."

"Uncle Raph said that it was a great battle among battles," said the two.

"Uncle Raph said that huh," said a smirking Mikey who went to look at a pale Raph.

"First one to beat up the most Foot gets to ask Serena first on a date," wagered Donnie.

"You're on," said Leo as both brothers rushed into the Foot fight.

"Aw shell," said Raph and Mikey as the four ran to help their two love-struck brothers fight the Foot.

If people saw the battle in the park, they would see Serena, April, Queen Nehelenia, and the Starlights finish off the Youma and are now rushing to help Master Splinter with Shredder. If people saw the battle, they would also see the Outers still trying to knock out the Inners instead of destroying them and Casey fighting Khan and winning. But one thing was for sure, the final battle will not be done and won until Shredder was taken down for good.

* * *

AN: Yay! The final battle commences and Mamoru is finally gone! I had to throw in Chibi-Usa somewhere because I couldn't REALLY destroy that child. I DID create new parents for Chibi-Usa, as I feel like April's hair would have been a better fit for Chibi-Usa's mom. If you took biology, you would kind of agree as well because genetics. How did blonde and black make pink?! So, yeah… New parents for Chibi-Usa! And thanks to lashun316's review, I finally get to move forward to the couple as LEO/SERE/DONNIE! I had to think up of the children's names and since they had a mischief side, of COURSE they would introduce themselves in Japanese. ㅋㅋAnyways… I hope I did this chapter some justice. So, please review and comment a couple pairing as you do for the other two brothers! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	25. Final Battle Over! Can We Rest Now?

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Mikey & Serena sometimes switches in Japanese to annoy the family; Leo probably will answer back in Japanese too XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack," called Chibi-Usa on Khan.

"Argh," growled Khan as he jumped away from the blast.

"Thanks… uh…," said Casey.

"Daughter," said April for Casey as she looked at Chibi-Usa.

"Y-Yeah… That word," said Casey.

"No problem, pops," said Chibi-Usa as she went to help the Outers with their situation.

"We are going to have to talk about this later right," asked April.

"You bet, babe," said Casey as he ducked away from one of Khan's punches.

April smiled as she went to team up with Casey against Khan. She didn't want her significant other to die. Casey, on the other hand, was thrilled that in the future, he gets to marry his sweetheart. He was so thrilled that he almost didn't see the kick Khan sent until April tied the leg down with some thorny roots. As the two fought Khan, The Outers were having a harder job just knocking out the Inners. Haruka was very frustrated that she couldn't invoke the law to the betrayers, but Michiru and Hotaru reminded Haruka that the Inners were under a potion. That information meant that the Inners didn't really betray the princess. As for the turtles, they, along with the turtle tot Sailor Senshi, were pushing back the Foot by either making them run away or knocking them out. Shredder saw that he was about to be defeated once more, but he had a trick up his sleeves. "Shredder," growled Raph.

"You're Foot soldiers are all gone," said Mikey.

"And I got most of them," muttered Leo to Donnie.

"No way," muttered Donnie back, "I got the most."

"My sons," said Master Splinter as Raph and Mikey face-palmed at their two brothers, "Argue about that later. Right now, we have Shredder to defeat once more."

"I will not be defeated again," said Shredder as a dark portal opened behind him, "Not even to mutant freaks like you!"

Leora and Donna looked teary-eyed when they heard what the Shredder called them and their family. Raph growled as he rushed to beat Shredder up for daring to make his future nieces cry. Before he could rush, Master Splinter held his hand up to stop him. Everyone looked to the portal to see a dark shadow with red eyes. Stepping out, everyone realized that it was the Shredder before his upgrades, before the Ninja Tribunal. Leora and Donna blinked as Mikey ushered them to help out the Starlights, their grand-aunt Nehelenia, and their young mother, for there was ANOTHER Youma that appeared right behind the Inners. Chibi-Usa also saw the monster and started to help. Nodding, the twins ran to help their cousin in all but blood, their young mother, their grand-aunt, and the Starlights with the newest Youma. No need for the little ones to fight Shredder again. "So, what's the plan, o Fearless leader," asked Raph.

"I don't really know," said Leo, "Two Shredders and no help at all?"

"I seem to remember that our past selves also fell through a portal and helped out," said Master Splinter.

"That's right," exclaimed a gleeful Mikey.

"Let's just make sure we don't DIE before our past selves come then," said Leo.

"As I said before," said Raph, "Crack 'im open? My kind of plan!"

"I should get the cannon ready for when we will defeat that red Shredder reject," said Donnie.

"Let us fight together, my sons," said Master Splinter.

The turtles nodded as they began to prepare themselves. The other Shredder looked at them with familiar red eyes as it branded its claws for an attack. The Shredder that had control of EVERYONE was laughing evilly as he rushed at the turtles again. Master Splinter took it upon himself to fight the second Shredder while the turtles fought the first one. Just as the family remembers, a red portal appeared and six familiar beings fell within the outskirts of the battle. They even heard the familiar ring of "What The Shell" from Raph's mouth. "Right on time," said Donnie as he dodged a claw attack from the Shredder.

"And I see more Foot Soldiers coming our way too," growled Leo.

"Tie breaker," asked Donnie.

"Guys," said Mikey, "Now's not the time to…"

"You bet," said Leo as Donnie and Leo ran to fight the Foot Soldiers.

"Not again," said Raph as he and Mikey got the first Shredder to focus on them and not on their past selves.

While that was going on, Setsuna and Hotaru appeared before the turtles' past selves to protect them from on-coming planetary magic. Setsuna also repeated the same conversation with past Mikey as Hotaru opened a safe passage to the second Shredder. The difference between what the turtles first saw was that instead of Moon fighting the pansy, for Mikey already defeated him, was that their past selves saw Moon, along with other Senshi they never saw before, fighting against a huge bug-like monster. However, everything else played out the same. Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey got the first Shredder to keep away from their past selves as they kicked him away, all the while seeing their past selves traveling back into the red portal devised by Viral. "I guess there was ONE difference in what we saw," said a sheepish Mikey.

"And what's that," asked Donnie while Leo and Raph got Shredder away from their youngest brothers.

"Moon and I were fighting the pansy together," said Mikey as he thought of the other scenario.

"Well, that future we saw wasn't quite similar to ours since time changes by the choices we make," said Donnie.

"True," said Mikey.

"Are you twos done wit talkin'," growled Raph as he was punched towards the youngest brothers.

"Yeah, why," asked the two.

"We could use your help wit Shredhead is all," growled Raph as he ran back to help Leo.

"Oops," said Donnie and Mikey as they ran back into the battle.

As the turtles and Master Splinter worked together to defeat the Shredder since the second one was dismantled by their past selves, the other Senshi finally defeated the Youma and was looking around to see who they could help out. Queen Nehelenia told Leora, Donna, and Chibi-Usa to help Casey and April as they were STILL fighting Khan. Serena was about to go and help out the Outers until she saw that her new family was in danger from the Shredder. The Starlights also saw it and decided to help the turtles out. As everyone moved to help the others, the Outers finally got to knock out one of the Inners. "They are so persistent," growled Haruka.

"They are Senshi like us," said Michiru, "We are pretty persistent too."

"What did you do to Mercury," shouted Makato.

"We knocked her out," said Setsuna plainly.

"Master Shredder said that we should have enough powers to take the Outers out," muttered Minako.

"Master Shredder," questioned Hotaru.

"Let's just finish this," said Haruka impatiently.

"Flame Sniper," shouted Rei.

"Love Me Chain," shouted Minako.

"Supreme Thunder," shouted Makato.

"Space Turbulence," shouted Haruka

"Chronos Typhoon," shouted Setsuna.

"Deep Submerge," shouted Michiru.

Once more, the combine planetary powers against each other made a huge explosion that made the Outers and Inners separate. The only difference was that Hotaru didn't add any of her attacks, for she was keeping Ami knocked out. Queen Nehelenia went to help out Hotaru by using her powers to show Ami a nightmare about what she did to Serena. She knew that the guilt will probably help with whatever was in the system, but only if the person was knocked out. As the two kept watch, April and the little girls finally got Khan down just to get Casey his justice of being brainwashed. "Master Shredder will help release me," growled Khan.

"Not really," said April.

"Not in this lifetime too," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles.

"You have been a very bad man," said Leora.

"A very, very bad man," said Donna.

"You were such a great student, Casey Jones," said Khan with a smirk.

"Yeah," said Casey, "Well, you are a LOUSY teacher!"

"Master Shredder will win and you will all be sorry," said Khan.

"I wouldn't be too sure," said Chibi-Usa without the accent, "My godmother and her brother will win. I have faith in them that they will defeat your so-called master."

"Well said, daughter," said April, "Shall we?"

"Earth Shaking," called Casey.

"Earth Rose Whip," said April.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack," called Chibi-Usa.

"Moon Ice Shards," called Donna.

"Moon Lightning Blaze," called Leora.

First, everyone saw an attack similar to Uranus, except it was Earth colors. Then, they saw April's attack surrounding the planet in thorns. Afterwards, ice, lightning, and hearts surrounded the planet. Khan didn't know what hit him as he was engulfed with energy. As the five turned their backs, Khan was nowhere to be found. Collapsing after that battle, they turned to see the Outers finally knocking out the Inners. They saw that while the Inners DID their attacks once more, the Outers ran around until they grabbed an arm and Haruka used the hilt on her sword to knock them out. One by one, the Inners fell as Queen Nehelenia did the same nightmare spell to make the Inners watch what they did to Serena. Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief before heading to stop the Foot Soldiers from going near Shredder and the turtles. "How's that machine coming, Donnie," asked Leo.

"Almost," said Donnie as Taiki helped.

"Star Sensitive Inferno," called Yaten as her attack hit Shredder away from Master Splinter.

"Star Serious Laser," called Seiya as she pushed Shredder further away.

"Solar Flare," called Mikey as he blinded Shredder.

"Really Mike," asked Raph with a dead-panned look.

"What," asked Mikey, "You know that Dragonball is one of my favorite anime to watch!"

"And done," exclaimed Donnie before Raph could comment about Mikey's new attack again.

"You cannot defeat me," shouted Shredder.

"Your evil reign has come to an end, Shredder," called Master Splinter.

Everyone breathed in the air as they saw the cannon-like weapon fire towards Shredder. Shredder glared as he stood in front of the blast, trying all of his might to not be defeated. Everyone saw that some parts of Shredder were breaking down, but not completely. Let it be known that Shredder was resilient to live, for he started to walk towards the cannon. Those around the area started to run away as Shredder finally got to the cannon and used his claws to destroy it. The device blew up, and as the smoke resided, they still saw Shredder standing, parts of his armor destroyed. Shredder laughed evilly as the other still looked at him in shock. "Nothing can beat me," shouted Shredder as a dark orb started to appear in one of his hands.

"He can use a planetary power," exclaimed Donnie.

"No," said a sad Serena, "That's…"

"Chaos," growled the Starlights.

"Chaos," yelped Mikey in fear.

"B-But you said that Chaos was defeated," said Leo who stuttered a bit.

"I thought so too," said Serena as a Sword appeared in one of her hands, like magic.

"What are you going to do with that sword," questioned a fearful April.

Serena just smiled sadly at everyone before rushing towards Shredder with her sword. She knew that something was wrong, but Shredder having some of Chaos' powers? Serena dodged the black blast and started to use her training with Leo to defeat Shredder and his magic powers from Chaos. When everyone else wanted to rush in, a purple wall went between them and the battle between good and evil. Everyone turned to see Hotaru extracting her powers as the Outers sadly looked at everyone. "Hotaru," questioned April.

"We need to have faith that Usagi will defeat that small portion of Chaos and Shredder," said Hotaru.

"I have foreseen this as the final battle," said Setsuna while Haruka and Michiru stayed silent, "Usagi has to be the one to finish what she started when she fought Sailor Galaxia."

"But, couldn't we help her," asked Leo in a hurt tone.

"She shouldn't be battling on her own," growled Raph.

"Do you not have faith in her," asked Chibi-Usa, "Do you not believe that Usa-mama will win this fight? Because if you do, then I pity you for doubting that shining star to make things alright for all of us."

"You could have at least told us," said a hurt Seiya, "We would have been ready to fight alongside Odango in this!"

"It's just like the Outers to never tell anyone the plan," said a scornful Yaten as Taiki watched the battle.

Mikey, the only one who was silent, looked at his sister. He could feel every emotional pain through the twin bond. He knew that Serena had to face her fears herself, especially with a power that almost killed everything dear to his sister, but to fight alone? Mikey thought then and there that he would help his Lil Sis and started to plan how to get through Saturn's barrier. He remembered that was a ninja and quietly, but swiftly, jumped on top of the trees and popped out of the barrier. Looking on, he could see his sister struggling to make sure that their family and friends were safe, but he finally found an opening and… "Sun Dagger Blast," called Mikey as orange dagger-like energies went straight towards Shredder.

"Mikey," shouted everyone as they saw the orange-loving turtle rush in and battle Shredder.

"What the shell," growled Raph.

"How did Mikey get out," asked Casey.

"Hm… I don't know," said Hotaru with an innocent smile.

"We have to help them," said Leo.

The others nodded, but Hotaru didn't relent. She just made her barrier thicker as dust and debris started to go towards the group. Banging on the barrier, they watched helplessly as Mikey and Serena battled in sync against Shredder. While one would duck against a blast, another would blast Shredder. They also saw that Mikey was also using his training with the kusarigama to penetrate Shredder's armor. They saw Serena using her sword to deflect the blast once more as Mikey tried to tie Shredder up. With the twins' point-of-view, they could see that some blasts couldn't deflect, even with their aunt's torturous training help. They had some cuts that the others didn't see due to the dust. The twins were happy that their family and friends did not see the wounds that were right in front of their body. Looking into each other eyes, they nodded together, and just as a big black blast was hurling towards them, the two grabbed their crystals and concentrated. "Moon Crystal Power," called Serena.

"Sun Crystal Power," called Mikey.

"What the shell was that," asked Casey as everyone saw silver and orange blasts hurling and hitting the black blast back.

"Is it time," asked Hotaru in glee.

"Yes," said Setsuna.

"You all copy what we do," said Michiru.

"Why," asked everyone.

"If you don't," said Queen Nehelenia, "Mikey and Serena WILL die."

"What do we…" started the three turtle brothers until…

"Uranus Crystal Power," called Haruka as she glowed her planetary power.

"Neptune Crystal Power," called Michiru.

"Pluto Crystal Power," called Setsuna.

"Saturn Crystal Power," called Hotaru.

"Dark Moon Crystal Power," called Queen Nehelenia.

"Fighter Star Power," called Seiya.

"Maker Star Power," called Taiki.

"Healer Star Power," called Yaten as the others finally caught on.

"They are giving power to Mikey and Serena," exclaimed an excited Donnie.

"Then what are we waitin' for," said Raph, "Let's help out too!"

"We also have to ask about Mikey calling out 'crystal' instead of 'knight' when this is over," said Donnie.

"Venus Knight Power," called Master Splinter, thus ending the conversation between his sons.

"Earth Knight Power," called Casey.

"Earth Crystal Power," called April.

"Jupiter/Mars/Mercury Knight Power," called the three brothers.

The only ones who didn't call out powers were Chibi-Usa and her two little cousins, for they were watching over the Inners. They saw everyone glowing, and as they felt power behind them, the children turned to see the Inners unconsciously sending their powers towards the twins too. Looking on, the kids saw Mikey and Serena smile from the energies before their orange and silver energies combined and pushed the black blast. The combined energies overpowered the black blast as it didn't stop and hurled straight at Shredder, thus dusting him and ending his evil reign once and for all. Powering down, everyone collapsed from exhaustion, but were still conscious. "Did we win," asked April.

"Yes, April," said Master Splinter, "We have won the longest battle against Shredder and his forces."

"So, where is tha knucklehead," asked Raph, "I gotta hit him once for scarin' me."

"Koneko," called Haruka as she spotted Mikey and Serena unconscious on the ground.

"Quick," said Setsuna, "Call on your vehicle and take us back to the house, Donatello!"

"Uh… right," said Donnie as he pulled out a device and pressed a button to call on the Shell Raiser.

As everyone saw the car swerve into the park, the Starlights and Haruka carried the Inners into the car before Raph carried Serena and Leo carried Mikey. Donnie handed the car keys to April as everyone else climbed into the turtle's car and headed for home. The battle was won, but will Mikey and Serena wake up? Only time will tell as Taiki finally got to take blood out from one of the unconscious Inners to start on an antidote with Donnie and April's help.

* * *

AN: Curve ball! I guess Chaos had to have ONE finally battle, and it probably knew just what to do. Seeing as Shredder is ALWAYS hard to defeat in the 2003 TMNT-verse, I feel like Chaos would have a good touch in making Shredder more powerful since I went away from Viral getting taken over by Shredder's subconscious in the internet. And! I really HAD to make sure that the past turtles got to see the battle. I mean, I was a bit miffed that the creators for that episode used a possible future with THREE Shredders and we, as fans, never got to see how it ended like that. So, I made this chapter reflect on how the past turtles saved their future selves' shells… so to speak. Anyways, the enemies are all defeated and now it is time to wait for what the verdict will be for everyone involved. Um… I am also thinking about doing the Turtle Forever movie, but I don't know just yet... hm... Please review and comment a couple pairing as you do for the other two brothers! Thank you! m(_)m

Pairing Choices:

Michelangelo/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Michelangelo/Renet

Raphael/Sailor Scout (state your choice of outer scout)

Raphael/Joi


	26. Waking Up To Chances And Love

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Mikey & Serena sometimes switches in Japanese to annoy the family; Leo probably will answer back in Japanese too XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"When will they wake up," asked a solemn Makato.

"According to my readings," said Donnie, "They will wake up soon."

"I feel so guilty about what we did," said a solemn Rei.

"Blame it on Mamoru," said an angry Seiya who wrapped her arms around Rei's shoulders for comfort.

"Yeah," said Yaten as she comforted Makato.

"I'm just glad you were able to create an antidote so fast," said the quiet Ami.

"I had help," said Taiki as she gestured to April and Donnie.

It has been a week since the battle. A week since Donnie, April, and Taiki created an antidote to the potion that Shredder's henchman Khan gave to the Inners. A week since Mikey and Serena still haven't woken up from their sleep. During that one week, the Inners were introduced to the turtles, Casey, April, and Master Splinter, and everyone was on edge. Haruka was still very angry at what happened while Michiru reassured the Inners that Haruka was just very worried for their princess. The Inners were solemn as they realized they had some part in what they did to their princess and her brother. That's right. When the antidote worked on the Inners, their real memories came back full force before the four awoken before Mikey and Serena. "Where is Minako," asked Makato as she looked around.

"Bugging the life outta Fearless in tha dojo," said a smirking Raph.

"What for," asked a curious Seiya.

"How would I know," said a lying Raph.

Even though Raph was very amused by what Minako was asking because he knew about Leo and Donnie's love for Serena, everyone could still see the concern shining for his littlest brother and his now dubbed Lil Sis. He was the protector in the family, and he WOULD have been just as guilty without Hotaru talking him through it. Looking up, everyone saw Leo's face beet red as he quickly went into where Serena and Mikey laid, trying to get away from Minako's constant questions. Minako pouted as she knew that she couldn't ask any questions within the room Mikey and Serena in but brighten when she saw Donnie. Donnie, seeing the look, quickly got up from the couch and all but ran into the same room where Leo was. He didn't want to be questioned either. "Mou," pouted Minako.

"Leave those two alone, Mina-chan," said Ami.

"But don't you want to know when those two fell in love with our Usagi," asked Minako.

"WHAT," shouted those that weren't in the known.

"Leo and Donnie like the same person," asked Rei.

"What do you mean those two like _koneko (little kitten)_ ," growled Haruka.

"And how would you know," asked Makato.

"I'm the goddess of love," exclaimed Minako, "It is within my powers to know these things!"

"I'm surprise Haruka-papa didn't know about it," said an innocent Hotaru.

"I'm going to drag those two out of that…," started Haruka who was stopped by Michiru.

"Just leave those two alone," said Michiru, "I believe they already proved that they will protect the princess."

"But Michi," whined Haruka as everyone laughed.

"O' Fearless and Genius there are probably not gonna be scared of yous," said a knowing Raph.

"Why not," asked everyone.

"'Cause Mikey is the King of Pranks," said Raph, "And if I know ma littlest bro, he has something up his sleeves ta test them."

"I want in," said Haruka and Makato.

"Gotta ask 'im," said Raph, "If he wakes up."

"He will," said Setsuna, "They both will. How else will they get the _chibi kame (little turtles)_ here? After all, the twins ARE Leo's, Donnie's, and the _hime's (princess's)_."

"EH," shouted everyone in disbelief as they saw the two turtle tots playing with Chibi-Usa on the living room floor while forgetting that Raph lied to their faces on knowing what Minako was asking Leo.

 _ **\- With Mikey And Serena –**_

"How long have we've been staying in our combined room, Big Bro," asked Serena.

"Not sure," said Mikey, "We don't even have a clock in here!"

Serena huffed as she sat right next to Mikey underneath the cherry blossom tree. It took a long time, but Mikey and Serena's combined soul room finally had color instead of the endless white both started out with. They also made sure that there was sunlight and the room looked like they were outdoors. Mikey was laying on the ground as he looked up at the artificial sky the two created. He thought back on when the two landed in their soul room. It was after the battle against Chaos. Or was that Shredder? Either way, both tried to get out of the room, but apparently, they were stuck in there for some time after waking up in their soul room. "Next time," said Serena, "Let's picture games so we could pass the time."

"Yeah," said Mikey, "I guess our bodies are healing due to using most of our energies."

"But did you see the combined energies from everyone," said Serena, "I also saw the colors of the Inners!"

"I was actually surprised by that," said Mikey, "Weren't the Inners unconscious?"

Serena shrugged as she started to lay right next to Mikey. For everything that happened, she was terrified. What if the Inners weren't brainwashed? What if they did that voluntarily? Her heart wouldn't handle it as she thought more about the Inners. Mikey could sense something was wrong with Serena as he pulled Serena right next to his body. Letting Serena lay there, Mikey combed his hand through her hair, trying to comfort her. He would wait 'til… "Do you think the Inners were really brainwashed," asked Serena.

"Lil Sis," questioned Mikey.

"I mean," said Serena, "Rei would have figured that she was spelled. Ami would have realized it too through the Mercury Computer."

"And the other two," asked Mikey.

"Makato and Minako would listen to Rei and Ami if they said something was wrong," said Serena.

"But, Lil Sis," said Mikey, "Before we got all of our memories, you and the Inners trusted that pansy a lot. Remember what you told me? He was there to semi-protect you by just throwing roses."

"And sprout a lot of lines before leaving the fighting to us," said Serena as tears started to fall down.

"Is that what you are afraid of," asked Mikey, "That even with the antidote that I KNOW Donnie, Taiki, and April concocted in that mad-science lab of Donnie's… that even with that antidote, the Inners will still be the same as before the battle?"

"I guess," said Serena, "But I'm also afraid that they will pretend and send me away from you."

"Hey," said a gentle Mikey as he wiped Serena's tears away, "No need to cry, Lil Sis. Remember? I promised you that I would always be there for you, protecting you, comforting you…"

"Same here Big Bro," said a teary Serena as she hugged Mikey, "I promise to be there for you too!"

Mikey smiled gently down at Serena as the two just laid in the grassy fields of their soul room. Emotionally spent and the promise made, the two drifted off into sleep, not realizing that both souls were disappearing from the fields.

 _ **\- With Leo And Donnie –**_

"That Minako sure knows what questions to ask," said a grumbling Leo who was beside Serena's side.

"That's why I rushed in here after you," said Donnie, "You think I want to be questioned too?!"

Leo and Donnie were hiding out in Mikey and Serena's room. They were surprise to see Klunk right next to Mikey's face though. They figured that Klunk found out about Mikey and wanted to be near its owner because Klunk usually stays inside Mikey's room upstairs. Sitting down, the two turtles checked the vital signs between Mikey and Serena. Well, more like Donnie was telling Leo what to do. At least they weren't being questioned by Minako again. "It seems like we will have our hands full trying to get away from the questions, dear brother," said Leo as both heard the shouts outside.

"Ugh," said Donnie, "I hope Raph is at least keeping the others away."

"Knowing Raph," said Leo with a dead-panned look, "He is getting a kick out of our misery."

"And what do you think about our two bundles of joy," asked Donnie.

"Excited," said Leo, "But terrified too. We know too much of our future and we didn't even ask Serena out yet."

"And scientifically, the pregnancy and birth is impossible," said Donnie until his voice was wistful, "But I am behind having those two little ones around."

"I say that I won our bet though, little brother," teased Leo.

"No," said Donnie, "I won! I get to ask Serena out first!"

"Or," said an unexpected but familiar voice, "You stay away from my Lil Sis 'til I say you can ask her out."

Leo and Donnie jumped as they heard Mikey's voice. Turning to the source, they saw Mikey's blue eyes glaring at the two. Leo and Donnie shouted Mikey's name as they ran towards their littlest brother. Even though he was glaring at the two, Leo and Donnie were just so happy that he was finally awake. Raph ran right into the room after he heard the shouts of 'Mikey' from said room. Even Chibi-Usa, Leora, and Donna were there to see their playful uncle awake. The Outers and Inners were held back by the Starlights and Queen Nehelenia to going in since it was a bit crowded. If Serena was awake, everyone would have ran in. "Uncle Mikey," exclaimed the children as they climbed up on the bed.

"Hey there," said a smiling Mikey.

"We were scared that you wouldn't have woken up," said April who was teary eyed.

"No worries Apes," said Mikey, "I'm awake so you don't have to worry."

"You slept a really long time, Uncle Mikey," said Leora who had a stern face on.

"Don't make us wait for you to wake up again," said Donna.

"What is this," asked Mikey looking at the twins incredulously, "I'm being scolded by my nieces?!"

"That's not all, Knucklehead," said Raph as he hit Mikey over the head, "Why tha shell did you run out there?!"

"Ow," said Mikey as he rubbed his head, "I was protecting my Lil Sis!"

"And scaring us half to death," said Donnie, "Don't ever do that again, little brother."

"Yeah," said Raph, "Sacrificing yourself like that. Yous tryin' ta be Fearless or something'?"

"Hey," exclaimed Leo who had an offended look on his face.

Everyone laughed, including those that were watching through the door. However, the laughing stopped as they heard a groan from the other bed. Everyone turned to see Serena blinking the sleep away from her eyes as she slowly woke up. Shouts of Serena's name went throughout the house as everyone saw her awake. Serena slowly sat up as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tiredness. Looking around, she saw everyone staring at her. "W-What," asked Serena.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," teased Mikey.

"What do ya mean, knucklehead," said Raph, "Yous was unconscious the same time as Lil Sis!"

"How are you feeling, dear niece," asked Queen Nehelenia.

"I feel tired, but alright, Auntie," said Serena.

"That is to be expected," said Taiki.

"Mikey's and her vital signs are fine," said Donnie, "Leo and I checked before they woke up."

Serena was not paying much attention as everyone started to talk all at once. She was staring at the Inners as the four were staring at her. Serena bit her lip unconsciously while everyone talked over her head. Mikey, for the most part, looked at Serena before trying to get up. Seeing that Mikey was trying to do something, it was Raph who grabbed Mikey before Mikey whined and tried once more to get out to go over to his Lil Sis. He promised he would always be there for Serena. And right now, Serena needed that comfort. Raph looked between the two and then looked to see Serena staring at the Inners. Nodding to himself, he helped Mikey out while everyone was telling Raph to get him back into bed, more so Donnie than anyone else. Raph helped his littlest brother and placed him on Serena's bed. Everyone saw that Serena had teary eyes while Mikey wrapped his arms around Serena in comfort. "The knucklehead wanted ta be there," said a shrugging Raph.

"Great," groaned Donnie as April and Taiki readjusted the IV drips.

"But why would…," started Casey until he was interrupted.

"Usagi," murmured Rei.

"Tread carefully, Mars Princess," growled Mikey as he saw the Inners walking towards Serena.

"U-Usagi," whimpered Ami as her eyes turned teary also.

"Usagi, I am so sorry," shouted Makato as she just ran and hugged Serena on the bed, ignoring Mikey's glare.

"I'm sorry too," exclaimed the other three as they ran and hugged Serena too.

"We were big idiots for not realizing that you were telling the truth," cried Minako.

"We should have known something bad happened to us," cried Rei.

"We wish we could have taken back everything we did to you," cried Makato.

"Usagi, please forgive us," cried Ami.

Mikey looked at the Inners until he looked at the others around the room. Setsuna was the one who looked at Mikey and mouthed 'antidote' to him while smiling. Mikey nodded his head slightly as he listened to Serena talking to the Inners about what the betrayal did to her. Mikey wrapped his arm around her shoulders slightly for comfort. Everyone was finally learning just how bad the betrayal had hurt her, emotionally more so than physically. By this time, the Inners and Serena were babbling and crying, Serena saying she forgave the Inners. The emotions behind the act brought some to have tears, especially April. But, it all went away as Leora and Donna jumped onto the bed and hugged Serena. "Mama," exclaimed the twins while Serena turned beet red.

"Usagi, girl," said Minako through her tears, "We have to talk to you about that."

"Girl," said Rei, "You get twins by two hunks!"

"We want details on when you started dating those two," said a smirking Makato.

" _Minna-chan (everyone)_ ," exclaimed Serena as she turned redder, along with Leo and Donnie, "We aren't dating!"

"Not yet," said a teasing Ami.

"Not you too, Ami-chan," moaned Serena as she hid her face in Mikey's chest.

"Yes Leo and Donnie," said Haruka while she made a fist and put it in her other hand, "Want to tell us what this is all about?"

"Uh," said the two mentioned turtles.

"W-We really like you, Serena," said a stuttering Leo, whose cheeks turned redder.

"A-And we would like to know if you will date both of us," squeaked out Donnie, whose cheeks turned also redder.

"Not without our permission," shouted Mikey, Raph, and Haruka.

"B-But," said Serena, who couldn't stop blushing, "I-I really want to try to date both of them?"

"Is that a question or an answer dear," asked a teasing Michiru.

"B-Both," squeaked Serena who really wanted to disappear from the bed.

"She's not dating you until we are done questioning you like good older brothers, and in Haruka's case, like a good older sister should do," said a smirking Raph.

"Raph," exclaimed Donnie and Leo.

"Besides," said Mikey who was rubbing his hands and had a glint in his eyes, "I still need to do the pranks I have planned on you two for my… tests."

"Eep," squeaked Donnie and Leo who knew what kind of pranks Mikey could do and really didn't like that mischievous glint in his eye.

Everyone laughed at the sound Donnie and Leo created while Leora and Donna hugged their fathers in comfort. The twins didn't know what was happening as Chibi-Usa was too busy laughing to explain properly. Looking around though, the twins were happy that everyone was in a happier mood. 'And maybe,' thought the twins who didn't see a glint in Setsuna's eyes, 'We can stay longer to see our parents date each other!'

* * *

AN: Such an emotional rollercoaster for Serena. I hope the scene with Mikey and Serena DOES show Mikey as a good OLDER brother. Stay safe and keep warm in the cold winter season! Drink a lot of hot cocoa! And…Thank you to everyone who stayed with this story till the very end! m(_)m I guess, the next chapter after this one is the epilogue. ㅠㅠ


	27. Epilogue - Is It Really Over?

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Mikey & Serena sometimes switches in Japanese to annoy the family; Leo probably will answer back in Japanese too XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Shell Mikey," said a running Leo, "Where did you get all of those water balloons?"

"Trade secret, dear older brother of mine," said a smirking Mikey.

"Why are we pelted with water balloons," asked Donnie as he dodged.

"Told ya, Raphie boy," said Mikey, "That they wouldn't know what hit them."

"I'm having so much fun pelting Fearless there with these balloons," said a smirking Raph.

"Ugh," groaned Leo and Donnie as they sensed more balloons thrown their way.

It was a few more weeks, but everything went back to normal. Mikey and Serena were healed enough that everyone went back to what they were doing. April and Casey went back to April's antique shop, though both will be coming back to the house after work. Haruka and Michiru said their goodbyes and… er… threats to Leo and Donnie as they went to France for Haruka's international race. Ami hugged Serena as she went back to her medical studies in Germany before the whole Mamoru incident happened. Minako and Makato were teary eyed as they hugged Serena as well, for Minako decided to go back to England while Makato was going with the Outers to France for this cooking opportunity. Rei reminded Serena to visit her at Hikawa Shrine as she went back there to check up on her grandfather. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki said their goodbyes too, for they went back to their home planet to protect their princess. Setsuna went back to the time gates and got Leora and Donna back to their correct time. As for Hotaru, she was staying with the turtles as she developed a crush on the resident hot-headed turtle while helping Mikey throw water balloons at Leo and Donnie randomly. "How did you get Hotaru to help out," asked Leo who ducked.

"She volunteered because Haruka couldn't stay to do it," said a happy Mikey.

"At least, you two aren't dodging Haruka-papa's sword," said Hotaru who popped up from behind the kitchen counter.

"I'm just glad that Serena isn't involved either," muttered Donnie who dodged Raph's balloon.

"I got her to relax with Master Splinter in the living room," said Mikey.

"She really was emotionally distraught that her friends couldn't stay for a bit," said a thoughtful Leo.

True enough, Serena was still teary eyed from the goodbyes as she relaxed on the couch. She was curled up with a fleece blanket and watching some soap drama that Master Splinter would ALWAYS watch. But to the five, it seemed that Serena was getting into the drama just as much as Master Splinter. Let's just hope nothing else happens to Serena. "So, how did you get so many water balloons," asked Leo.

"Setsuna-mama let us go to an alternate uni-," started Hotaru which had Mikey's hand over her mouth.

"Now Saturn," said Mikey, "That's our little secret with Serena."

"Mikey," said a narrowed eyed Donnie, "What was Hotaru about to say?"

"Uh… Well," started Mikey but was interrupted.

All five turned to hear breaking news on the TV. Serena and Master Splinter looked at the TV as the story continued about a robbery. Suddenly, EVERYONE heard the news castor saying something about FOUR bizarre green creatures as they saw the blurry picture. Serena and Hotaru looked on in shock. Leo was also panicking while Donnie was muttering that it wasn't possible. Raph growled as he stared incredulously at the blurry picture as Mikey dropped his hidden water balloon. It was Master Splinter who got them all to snap out of it by yelling… "BOYS!"

"Turtle luck strikes again," muttered Raph.

"It's not us, sensei," said Leo who still stared shockingly at the TV.

"But, we'll go and check it out," said Donnie who pushed everyone out.

"Stay safe," called out Hotaru as Master Splinter still glared at the four turtles.

"Keep us updated," called out Serena as the three saw the four run out.

"To adventure," laughed Mikey as he ran passed his older brothers while throwing water balloons at the three, "Here we go again!"

"Ugh," shouted the three wet turtles as they chased Mikey out of their house while Serena, Hotaru, and Master Splinter laughed, "MIKEY~!"

* * *

AN: It's an epilogue. Does this ending HAVE to be long? And besides… I am very bad at endings to stories here. But, I just HAD to add in that the adventure is still going on… what with alternate universes like the movie Turtle Forever. Anyways… Thank you ALL for staying with this story. I'm sorry that the ending is not that great. HOWEVER! I am making another TMNT/SM crossover, and the first chapter is up. Just watch out for it! 8D Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
